Once Upon A Time
by Maiokoe
Summary: How he was talked into it, he couldn't remember. But his Juudaime liked the idea so he really had no choice but to participate.  A series of redone fairy-tales in which Gokudera is forced into acting. Mainly 59OC, some slight 80OC and 27OC
1. Prologue

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a beautiful princess. Flowers bloomed at her touch and birds sang at the sight o-<em>

"What the heck is this mess? Blooming flowers? Just by poking them? And birds always sing, you idiot!" The girl snapped, shaking the paper harshly in her hand, waving it back and forth in-front of the silvertte. "You call this a fair-"

"I call it a work-in-progress, stupid woman!" He snatched the paper back, glaring at her while he smoothed it out. "Jeez, go away and let me work in peace…" he picked up his pen, returning to the beginning. "I'm the writer. Not you. You're the princess. Get over it." he stated. She rolled her eyes. Bright green hair and red eyes—courtesy of contacts, of-course—this was Yoshioka Miyoko. She decided she had an identity crisis at the beginning of the school year and dyed her hair and got colored contacts. Gokudera Hayato didn't like her at-all.

But… the Tenth liked her… so he put up with her.

"Whatever. I'm telling you, it's stupid."

"What's stupid?" they both looked down at the floor where the little child called Lambo looked up at them with big eyes, a single finger pulling at his bottom lip. Miyoko winced. She knew that look. Oho, yes she knew that look…

"Stupid? Oh, nothing. Go play with I-Pin and Fuuta, Lambo." She waved him off and his lips pulled into a pout.

"That's not fair! You're hiding something from Lambo-san! Tell Lambo-san! Tell Lambo-san now! WAHHHHHH!" The child plopped down on the carpet, beginning to wail. Miyoko cursed, covering her ears with her hands and Gokudera did the same. The boy had some lungs, that was for sure. He could keep this up for hours!

Oh no… Oh dear Lord, no… Hours… She couldn't last that long…

"ALRIGHT, FINE! I'LL TELL YOU A STORY, OKAY?" the child quieted immediately, looking up at her expectantly. She blanched, looking to Gokudera for help. He was gathering up his several sheets of paper, going to move to a more quiet spot in the Sawada household. Like Tsuna's room. "And Hayto's going to help. Aren't you, Hayato~?"

"Oi, you don't get the privilege of calling me-"

"Yay~! Bakadera's gonna tell Lambo-san a story!" the Cow plaid boy cheered, jumping about. Gokudera glared at her as she smiled innocently.

"That's right. Now, how about you go get I-Pin, and Fuuta, and Mama, and Tsuna, and Yamamoto? Hmm, Lambo? While me and Gokudera here set up. Can you do that?" the child puffed up his chest, a grin on his face.

"Of-course! Lambo-san is amazing! Gwuahahahaha~!" and off he went to gather the people.

Gokudera turned on her. "You idiot! I'm not telling a story to the snot-nosed brat!" He thought about strangling her, but decided a homicide charge wouldn't help his Boss in the least. Miyoko rolled her eyes. "And especially not with you!"

"Think, idiot. If we tell the kid a story or two, he won't bother us 'cause then he'll be out reenacting it outside. See how this all works out? Then you can finish the school play in peace. I'm doing you a favor, but you're gonna owe me. Got it?"

"I refuse."

"Fine. I'll get Tsuna and Yamamoto to act it out with me. Yamamoto will be the Handsome Prince, Tsuna will be his Squire, and I'll be the Beautiful Princess. The Prince and Princess kiss at the end and then we go off into the sun-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THE TENTH!" He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, shaking her. "HOW DARE YOU DEMOTE JUUDAIME TO A SQUIRE! AND MAKE THE BASEBALL IDIOT THE PRINCE! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" she was smiling. He dropped her, turning away. "Idiot."

"Kay, so we're agreed. Sir Gokudera, the Knight in Shining Armor, Sir Yamamoto, the Prince's cousin, and Sir Tuna, the master of the-"

"TSU-NA, NOT TU-NA, GET IT RIGHT, YOSHIOKA! He grabbed her again, glaring down at her.

"A-ah, a-are we interrupting?" a high-pitched squeak and both looked over at the doorway where a red faced Tsuna stood, eyes wide. Yamamoto was behind him, blinking owlishly at them.

"Oh? Are we missing something, Miyoko, Gokudera?" Miyoko gave a smirk, wiggling her brows and wrapping her arms around Gokudera's neck, clinging to him tightly.

"Gokudera's agreed to become my Prince~!" she fluttered her lashes, effectively sending Tsuna spiraling to the floor in a faint as Yamamoto clapped, congratulating the two of them.

"Oh, good job, Gokudera! Miyoko's a great gal!"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK! JUUDAIME! SPEAK TO ME!"

* * *

><p>Gokudera currently had a bucket on his head, as Lambo <em>insisted<em> that a knight has a helmet. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he was glaring at the child from his spot in the middle of the Sawada living room. I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo, Kyoko, and Haru sat on the couch. Kyoko and Haru had stopped by and decided to stay and watch the play. Reborn was sitting on the top of the couch. He had originally thought that some training was in order for his student, but figured some public humiliation would do.

He even set up a camera to record the whole thing.

Nana was upstairs, helping Miyoko into costume. Tsuna had an old sheet draped around him, as did Yamamoto, while Gokudera was given one of Iemitsu's suit jackets.

Getting into character, Nana had said.

Tsuna fiddled with the fraying edges of his 'robe', looking at Kyoko from the corner of his eye. Why today of all days did she stop by? Why? "Mama? You ready yet?" he called.

When he heard footsteps, he turned, looking at the entry way to see a girl he had never seen before. Long brown hair and pale brown eyes, she was pretty. She was in a dress, one of his mother's old dresses if he remembered correctly. It fit her nicely and suited her. She was almost as pretty as Kyoko, he thought. Kyoko's was an innocent beauty. This girl… she was a more mature beauty.

…If that was even the way to describe it. He had no idea.

"Woah…" He saw Gokudera's eyes were wide too. Yamamoto was smiling at the newcomer. Being the friendly sort of person he was, he walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" he shook her hand. She smiled a sort of confused smile.

"Yea, uh, I'm Yoshioka Miyoko. Nice to see you again. I've only been up there for ten minutes, jeez." She braced her arms out, reaching for the doorway and stepped through it, shifting her feet forward, feeling for her surroundings. "Yea yea, I know. I'm as blind as a bat, okay? I can't see without my glasses, or, in this case, my contacts. Nana made me take them out." Nana was grinning brightly while she settled herself onto the couch.

"I have never heard of a Princess with red eyes, Miyoko!"

"Tell ya what: I would have been the first!" Yamamoto took her hand, guiding her safely to the center of the room, to stand next to Gokudera. "Aw, thanks, handsome." Gokudera made a rather disgusted face as the girls and the Rain Guardian laughed. She turned to look at her partner, squinting. "Is that a bucket on yo-"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." She couldn't tell if it was a bucket or a top hat. Based on what she saw upstairs in Nana's spare room, she was guessing a top hat.

"Yoko! Lambo-san wants to see a play!" the child called from the couch. She squinted toward him, making out a black and white blob she presumed was the boy. But then again… "Yoko!"

"Alright, alright! Hold up, okay?" she grabbed Gokudera, pulling him toward the other two boys and huddling them all together. "So. What fairytale are we doing?" she looked at all of them in turn.

"W-which one? But, I don't know any fairy tales…"Tsuna murmured. True. When he was a child, he was read books about robots and trucks. Princesses were for girls.

"Hmm, you got me there, Miyoko." Yamamoto was trying to come up with something but came to a blank. "Ah, Kyoko, Haru!" he poked his head up, beckoning the two girls over. They got up from the couch, confusion clouding their eyes. "Could you help?"

"With what, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna watched his crush with dreamy eyes.

"Fairy tales! We don't know which one to do, so, could you help?" the baseball player confided in them. The two smiled.

"That's it? Hmm… Well, we could do… Beauty and the Beast or Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella or Rapun-"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, let's do Beauty and the Beast! That was Haru's favorite when Haru was a girl!" Haru clasped her hands to her chest, eyes looking back to her childhood.

"Mhmm! Alright, Haru-chan! Nana-san, could we get some different costumes for Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun? They need to be girls."

"EEHHHH? B-but, Kyoko-chan! C-can't you two be the g-girls?" The Sasagawa female blinked, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her.

"Hm? Well, yes, we could, but… What would you two be then?" Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Tsuna, grinning brightly.

"I can be the Papa and Tsuna can be that guy! Gokudera's the Beast!" he decided.

"Wha? What guy, Yamamoto?" Tsuna wasn't so sure about this whole play thing anymore…

"The guy from Beauty's village that really likes her! That one!"

"WHAT? THAT ONE THAT DIES IN THE END?" Tsuna began to panic. He didn't wanna die!

"No no no, he doesn't die in the original story, just that movie." Miyoko reprimanded him, rolling her eyes. "In the original, Beauty just leaves him behind and he goes off and marries some other chick. I think one of her sisters." Tsuna looked hopefully over at Kyoko. She was a sister. And he was the guy. Could it be? That he would end up happily ever after with her?

"Really? Is that so… Huh…" Gokudera frowned at the girl that was to be his Princess. He didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't wanna do this. But his Juudaime seemed excited about it.

He just couldn't say no…

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay with this?"

"YES OF-COURSE, TENTH!" the silverette smiled brightly. Tsuna smiled back.

"Okay. So, Mama? Maybe we could…?" he trailed off as he already saw his mother pushing the two girls out of the room and up the stairs. He looked back at their audience of four. The cow boy didn't look happy.

"Stupid Tsuna, Lambo-san wants to hear a story NOW!"

"J-just hold on, okay?"

Miyoko tapped her chin in thought as the boy started yelling. "Just a thought, but wouldn't it be better if Hibari-san was the Beast? I mean, what with his whole 'bite you to death' and that extremely cold heart, he'd be a perfect Beast!" Yamamoto patted her head.

"But then we would be waiting forever for you two to fall in-love, Miyoko."

"I can be very a persuasive person. He'd fall in-love with me quickly enough." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, smiling at the baseball player. He blinked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yea? That so? Huh." He brightened, clapping Gokudera on the back. "Good thing you already got her though! That'd be some competition, Gokudera! Hibari doesn't back down from a fight!"

"I'M NOT DATING HER!"

"Oh? Then you better start quick! Hibari doesn't waste time!"

"Why you…!"

* * *

><p>Oh deary my, Yamamoto~ You're so cute~!<p>

Well, this is only gonna be a few chapters since Goku-kun doesn't seem all that excited about the whole mess. So… yeah. Like 6 at the most or whatever. I'll be doing Beauty and the Beast for the next chapter, but any other fairytales ya'll wanna see?

Until next time, ciao.


	2. La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, Scène 1

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I only claim the characters that I create.

_Do not be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within… _

_**La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, **__**Scène 1**_

_Long ago, there lived a merchant and his three beautiful daughters, Haruko, Kyoko, and Miyoko. The merchant had wealth and status and his daughters' beauty was known throughout the area. One day, the merchant received word that his ships had been destroyed at sea and that he had lost all his wealth. And so, our story begins…_

* * *

><p>"You're sure, Papa?" Haruko Yamamoto questioned, wringing her handkerchief in her hands. She was the eldest and understood how business worked, as did her sisters. Fair skin, warm brown eyes and dark, rich brown hair, she was beautiful. A petite build, slender, she was as tall as her youngest sister, standing at five feet three inches. She was dressed in a simple gown of a pale spring green which was her favorite color. It reminded her of spring, her namesake. "All of your ships were destroyed? All of them?" a small tear appeared in the handkerchief and she looked down at the rip in surprise. "Oh dear…" She was eighteen.<p>

Takeshi Yamamoto, a merchant and widower of ten years, smiled at his eldest softly. "That's why I'm going into check, my dear." She reminded him sharply of his beloved wife, God rest her soul. He was still a rather striking man in his late thirties, with tanned skin from his many hours spent outside, and the same brown eyes and hair as his eldest and youngest. After the loss of his wife, he didn't attempt to find another. She had been perfect and found that none could even compare to her.

"But, Papa!" His middle child, Kyoko, was always the worrier. Fair skin like her sister, but her eyes were a deep gold, like his wife's had been. Her hair was orange in color, oddly enough. His wife's sister had the same hair color, so he supposed it ran in her family. She was seventeen. "What if you get lost on your way? What if you're attacked by bandits? W-what if-"

"Nothing will happen, Kyoko. He's been to town before. The roads are safe. We travelled them not that long ago." His youngest interrupted before Kyoko worked herself up. Miyoko looked just like her sister Haruko. She had the same brown eyes and hair, but she was sixteen and already the same height as the eldest. She would be tall, like him. She was stronger than her sisters, physically and emotionally. She didn't worry about him as much as Kyoko did, nor did she break into tears at the slightest thing like Haruko on occasion did. Many had commented that she was the most beautiful of the three girls, but Takeshi thought they were all beautiful. They were his girls after all. "Have a safe journey, Father. Take care about the docks." Was what she said when she turned to him. He smiled, resting a hand on her head briefly.

"Well. I'll be off now. I won't be long. I should be home within a few hours, but if I'm to stay longer, I'll send for Tsunayoshi to come and keep you three company until I return." And he left before Miyoko would argue with him, as she always did. Tsunayoshi, the Lord's son and thus future Lord of their area, had taken a habit of calling on Miyoko. Takeshi had to accept the fact that others viewed his youngest as the most beautiful and it seemed that more and more of the young men appearing on his doorstep were calling for her. She was of marrying age, yes, but her older sisters would be married before she would be. That was one of the only conditions he had for those young men. "Farewell, my daughters!" Haruko stood in the open doorway with Kyoko, waving her white handkerchief as he rode off down the road.

* * *

><p>Takeshi was seated in-front of the fire, eyes blank and unseeing as he stared into the flames. They had all been shocked by the news, but they had also all stood strong. Haruko had consoled the weeping Kyoko, the younger girl despairing at the thought of moving further out of the city than they already were. She got scared easily and was frightened by a great many things. Haruko was giving the girl strength, but Takeshi knew that she too was terrified. Only Miyoko stayed with him in the main room, seated on the ground next to his chair, hands resting in her lap. "It'll be okay, Father. We'll be fine." She murmured, leaning her head against his leg. Takeshi couldn't bear to put his daughters through this, but there was no other way.<p>

All of his ships had been lost at sea, all his cargo gone. There was no way he could pay the debtors now coming to him. He would have to sell the house. All their fine and expensive things. Their servants would have to be let go. He had managed to find a suitable little house out in the country. They would have to work now. They were far from the city and no longer had any money, so his daughter's suitors would not come. He couldn't bear to put them through this… But…

"I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's not your fault, Papa. I'll help on the farm, don't worry." He rested a hand on her head, a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. She was so much like her mother…

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Sir Yamamoto!" a figure on the road a ways ahead and Takeshi looked up from his field to see the messenger from the city waving from his horse.<p>

"Ah, the same to you, lad!" The messenger delivered the mail and news to those living out in the country, like the Yamamotos. Ever since the loss of their status, the young Lord Tsunayoshi had visited them without fail every month. It had been a year and a half since the Yamamoto's had moved from the city and Tsunayoshi's father had succumbed to illness that previous winter, leaving the boy as Lord. He had still visited even though they were below his rank. "What news have you from the city?"

"Sir, I have good news, perhaps." He had dismounted by now and was walking toward the merchant turned farmer. Takeshi stood up, brushing his hands against his breeches.

"Is that right?" The lad held up the letter. "A letter?" Takeshi took it, opening it easily and scanning the contents. The boy returned to his horse, going on his way. Takeshi's smile faded as his eyes narrowed. "How can this be…? I was told they were all lost…" He turned abruptly, striding to his quaint house. "Miyoko, dear! Come on inside now! We'll call it a day!" His daughter was in-front of the house, tending to the garden of flowers there.

She leaned back on her heels, looking up as he passed. She had grown even more beautiful in the almost two years since any of her suitors(expect Tsunayoshi) had seen her. "Alright, Papa." He was already in the house and she looked down at the flowers before gathering up her supplies. "Papa, what's going on?" She closed the door softly behind her.

Takeshi was pulling on his coat, but glanced her way. "I just received word that The Era came to port, with cargo!" Excited squeals from her sisters and she smiled slightly. "I'm going to town to see what can be salvaged." He sat down, tugging on his boots. "I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours." Miyoko turned toward the stove, working on the dinner that Haruko had started earlier. "My daughters. What would you like me to bring you back from the city?" Takeshi questioned. "Such good news deserves a special treat." The girls looked at their father.

"Really? You'll bring us something back? Oh, then, Papa, could I please have a new dress?" Haruko clasped her hands to her chest, eyes shining with hope. She had gotten better at sewing… but she only had a dress for each day and they were all rather threadbare and worn out, patches in some places. Takeshi smiled.

"Of-course. Kyoko?" The younger peeked around Haruko, her eyes bright as well.

"A necklace, Papa. My one broke and I'm afraid I lost many of the beads…" True, her most favorite necklace had dropped to the floor and she had accidently stepped on it.

"I'll see if perhaps I can find a similar one. And for you, Miyoko?" The elder girls looked to their sister.

"For me, Papa?"

"Yes. Anything you want." The girl was silent for a long time. Takeshi was just about to suggest a new dress, as her dresses too were filled with patches.

"A rose, Papa. Roses don't grow around here and perhaps if I plant it correctly, we'll have roses out front." Takeshi smiled at his youngest before kissing each of their foreheads and saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Takeshi gazed around him, eyes shadowed. The cargo had been taken before he could even see what all had survived. His debtors told him he no longer owed them. But that meant he still had no money.<p>

No money to buy his daughters their gifts.

He didn't remember these woods he was travelling either… but perhaps this was a shortcut. He spurred his mount forward when he noticed the trees thinning. The road that he knew, he thought. It would lead to the road.

Imagine his surprise when before him laid a plain with a castle at its end. Woods surrounds the area, shielding it from view. How many times had he travelled to town before and never once stumbled upon it? "How strange…" His horse trotted forward toward the castle in the distance. Takeshi didn't pull him back. it was late already, dark. He would never find his way home. Better to see if he could stay the night and start fresh in the morning.

From what he could see, the structure was old. A castle perhaps long forgotten and abandoned? If that was the case, no one would mind him staying for just one night. Old it very well was, but still beautiful in its age. It was a magnificent building, tall towers and a colored glass window right at the front. The moon was full tonight, bathing everything in a silver glow, adding mystery to the deserted manor. Stone was the material of choice here, everything made of the same dark gray. Trees stood guard over the building, their branches spread wide in-front of it.

His dismounted, leading his mount up the cobblestoned road that led from the plain to the courtyard. All was silent, save for his and his horses' footsteps. A long and low building appeared to them first and when he glanced inside he smiled.

Stables. How wonderful. "Look at this. You too get your own room. Perhaps I can find some water and hay… A well, maybe, for your water…" He looked about him, not seeing anything in the darkness. He reached for his bag, searching for the matches.

When the match was lit, he saw stacks of, oddly enough, fresh hay against the wall and a trough of water lining the stall closet to him. "Looks like someone saw us coming. Aren't you a lucky one." He led the chesnut stallion to the stall, placing some of the hay next to the water. "I'll come for you in the morning." He patted his nose before retreating from the stables, striding across the courtyard and toward the steps that led to the castle. A simple push against the doors and the opened easily.

Candles were light, bringing light into what would have been darkness. "Hello? I'm sorry to intrude!" he stepped in carefully his voice and steps echoing loudly. "Is there anybody here? Anyone?" No answer and he frowned. There had to be somehow. Candles don't light themselves. "I apologize for coming in unannounced, but I seemed to have gotten lost!" he was moving down the hall quickly, peeking into each room he passed for other signs of life. "I would appreciate if I could stay the night. I would leave at first light in the morning!" There was still nothing and when he reached one of the last rooms in the hall, he stopped.

There, laid out before him, was a feast. The oaken table had to be at-least fifteen feet long and it was laden with foods of all kinds. His mouth watered at the feast . "Well, I'll eat in gratitude, Master of the House. Thank you for your kindness." It had to be _at-least_ ten at night. There was no way that a family would eat that late. He didn't dwell anymore on the matter as his stomach rumbled loudly.

* * *

><p>Awaking the next morning, his first thought was of his daughters. His second thought was of the mysterious castle he had stumbled upon. The many servants and the Master of the manor had given him food and rest for both he and his horse. Their kindness was accepted with gratitude from the merchant-turned-farmer. He wished to convey that to the master, or maybe even the servants, but he still had yet to see anyone… Well. He supposed he should be on his way. His children must be worried about him by now.<p>

Striding down the hallway, he peeked into the dining hall, hoping to perhaps catch someone at breakfast. There was no one, but food was placed out on the table. He thought about sitting down and eating… But his girls were probably worried and besides: Miyoko's cooking was even better than the feast he had last night. He passed the room, throwing open the double doors of the entrance, stepping across the flagstones towards the stables where his stead was housed.

A whickering in greeting and he smiled, leading the animal out into the sunlight. "To home we go then, ole boy. The ladies are bound to be worried." He glanced around the courtyard in the morning's light. His eyes brightened upon the sight of the rose bushes on the other side. "Miyoko asked for a rose… They won't mind the loss of one rose." Moving lightly, his horse followed after him. He surveyed the flowers, smiling at one in the middle. "Perfect." He had just snapped it from the bush when he heard a snarl and footsteps behind him, his horse whinnied in fright, rearing up. "S-sir! My Lord!" Takeshi turned quickly, looking at the face of the Master of the house.

"I give you food and shelter and this is how you repay me? By stealing one of my most prized possessions?" the Lord growled.

* * *

><p>"Father! You're home!" Kyoko wailed, throwing herself at their father. "How I missed you so!" Takeshi held her close, patting her back gently.<p>

"Thank you, my dear. I missed you as well." Haruko held back, the tears pooling in her eyes. "My lovely Haruko." Takeshi smiled gently at his eldest. "I'm sorry. All the cargo was seized. I couldn't get your gifts." She shook her head furiously, joining her sister in hugging the man.

"I don't care about that, Papa. I'm just glad you're home!" He wrapped his arms around the two, noting the absence of his youngest, his fondest reminder of his beloved deceased wife. "You took so long! We were worried, so Miyoko rode off to town!" Haruko added, as if reading his mind.

He pulled back. "S-she what? By herself? And you let her go? Haruko!" They were both crying and he immediately apologized for yelling. "I'm sorry, my daughters."

"S-she insisted! She said that she would bring you back and we could stop with our worrying! She hasn't returned yet!" Fear seized his heart and he pulled away, immediately going for the door. "Papa! We're coming with you!" they both grabbed his arms, tearing still coursing down their faces.

"No! You're to stay here until I return with your sister, do you understand?" They were stunned by his raised voice and Kyoko gave a little hiccup. Pain filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Haruko, Kyoko. I didn't mean to yell. Please. Stay here and wait for our return." He tilted their faces up to him, to look them in the eye. "Alright?"

"Yes Papa…" both murmured. He turned, opening the door only to see a distant figure on the road. He shielded his eyes, squinting. Was that…? Could it be…? A raised hand and a called out greeting and his hope disappeared. Tsunayoshi. The young Lord was visiting. He stalked to his horse, readying the saddle and bit grabbing hold of the horn and hauling himself up. Not much of a break for his horse, yes, but his daughter was missing. She could be…

"Sir Yamamoto! You're leaving? Again?" Tsunayoshi was closer now and Takeshi turned in the saddle, just about to motion his beast forward when he saw the young lady sitting side-saddle in-front of the young Lord.

"Miyoko!" he jumped down, running to the figures and pulling her down quickly, hugging her tightly and swinging her about as if she were a child once more. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" he set her on the ground, eyes dark with a frown adorning his lips. "Don't scare your sisters like that!" She nodded meekly, shocked at hearing his voice raised. He hugged her close again, lifting her easily into his arms and moving to the house.

"P-papa, what're you doing?" she didn't move, as her father's moods were confusing her. First he yells and now he's carrying her like she's injured.

"Shh, little one. I was worried about you." he murmured into her hair.

Tsunayoshi wasn't quite sure if he should visit now or come back later.

* * *

><p>"Papa. Tell me what's wrong." Miyoko stood before him, arms crossed over her chest. "You've been acting odd all week. What happened in town that has gotten you all out of sorts?" A week had already gone by and yes, Takeshi had been acting strange. "Papa. Something is wrong."<p>

"Nothing is wrong." His youngest was observant. He wouldn't be able to hold out long.

"Papa. You've had an odd attitude about you. You've barely done any work and you raised your voice for the first time. Something happened Papa. And I won't stop until you tell me." He winced. Had it been that obvious?

"You, child… are just like your mother…"

"So I suggest you just admit defeat before I start begging." His shoulders sagged as he sat before the fire. It was nighttime and the other two were already in bed. Miyoko had stayed up late, sewing and mending.

He hadn't been able to sleep so far all week.

"My beautiful daughter… I have made a terrible deal with the devil…" Miyoko seated herself in the chair next to him. Takeshi gazed sullenly into the fire, hands folded in his lap. "Your rose. The one you asked me for… It cost me my life, my dear." From the corner of his eye, he saw her own widen.

"Y-your life? What do you mean, Papa?" He leaned back into his chair as she reached a hand out, gripping his. "What are you saying, Father? That can't be true. You're here now, aren't you?"

"I sought refuge at a castle hidden deep in the forest. The Lord…" he paused, shuddering, "is terrifying. I took one of his roses, your rose, and in exchange, I condemned my own life. I'm to return to his castle tomorrow… and give up my life." A gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. He closed his eyes. "I told him of how it was your wish for a simple rose, hoping to change his mind. He stated that if you instead went in my place, willingly, my life would be spared. I refused, of-course. You, my dear, have your whole life ahead of you. I have lived out mine. It is no difference to me if I go now or when I am old and gray. I will simply see your mother all the sooner." He reached his other hand out, holding hers in his own two. She clutched at it tightly. He smiled, eyes still close. "Don't tell your sisters until I am gone from sight. Promise me that, will you, Miyoko?"

"Yes F-father… I promise…" and she broke down, tears coursing down her cheeks as he pulled her close. "It's all my fault! I sh-should have n-never wished for a st-stupid rose!"

* * *

><p>Takeshi awoke at first light, laying in his bed for a moment and gazing up at the darkened ceiling slowly becoming lighter. He rubbed at his eyes, thinking of rolling over and returning to sleep when he remembered his promise.<p>

The promise of his life.

He rose slowly, sitting at the edge of his bed and reaching for his breeches and a shirt. A whiny in the crisp morning air and his head shot up. Rapid hoofbeats on the road leading away from his home and to the road. "No… Miyoko!" he forsake his clothes for the day, instead rushing to the door of his room and throwing it open, running to the front door and gazing in horror at the figure riding away into the mist through the wide open door. "Miyoko! NO!" Her cloak was wrapped tightly about her, trailing out behind her as she soon disappeared into the pale, semi-transparent tendrils of mist. Takeshi fell to his knees and when his other two daughters rushed from their room to see what all the commotion was about, that was how they found him, weeping over the loss of one of his beloved daughters.

* * *

><p>And so ends Act 1, Scene 1 of Beauty and the Beast.<p>

I'm breaking this up 'cause this is already really long, so, next chapter will pretty much continue where we left off.

So, until then, bon voyage~


	3. La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, Scène 2

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I only claim the characters that I create.

_Do_

_not be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within… _

_**La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, **__**Scène 2**_

* * *

><p>I rode fast, our horse carrying me easily and swiftly. The faster he was, the longer it would take Father to catch up to me. It also meant I would meet my own fate sooner. I wasn't scared. Father was needed, for Kyoko and Haruko were scared easily. This Lord… He must be heartless to simply condemn someone for taking a single rose. He was probably fake anyway. Tsunayoshi was the Lord of the land, that was a known fact. This was just someone who thought highly of themselves and fancied themselves a Lord.<p>

The horse slowed and I looked around at my surroundings carefully. Papa had said he had gotten lost… Perhaps the horse knew the way? He really should have a name… The horse, that it. Papa always said he had a name and since he couldn't speak horse, Papa couldn't call him by his true name. As a result, he was simply called 'horse' or 'boy'. "I dub thee… Swift." His ears twitched and he whinnied quietly. "I shall take that as agreement on your part." The mist was fading and I noticed the trees were more spaced out now. Swift surged forward into a rather large clearing.

I gulped at the sight of the dark and looming castle standing at the edge of the plain. "Well…. We're here then. Let's get on with it." I spurred him on and he hesitantly responded, moving carefully about the ground and towards the paved road I saw in the distance.

Fifteen minutes later and I found myself in-front of the set of steps leading to the doors of the castle, Swift's reined held tight in my hand. I clutched the accursed rose in the other, its few thorns pricking my palm but I cared not. This would be nothing compared to the pain I would feel later on. I turned to my new friend, showing a brave face. Horses could sense fear and nervousness so I wasn't fooling him. I patted his muzzle gently. "This is it then. Too bad we didn't meet sooner. Perhaps we could have been better friends."

In reply, he snorted into my face. I blew back into his. Horses made friends by apparently blowing into each others noses. Odd creatures, but to each their own I suppose.

I straightened up, dusting and smoothing out my favorite gown, my red one, before throwing my shoulders back and stepping onto the first stone step.

The doors flew open and I fell back, falling against Swift. He stood solid, bracing me. "Thank you, horse friend," I muttered, looking up onto the Lord of the castle. Well. He was as ugly as I had hoped… Truly, though, ugly didn't describe him. He was a monster. Tall and muscled, his body was that of some big creature with a barrel chest, the fur a mixture between a light brown and dark had a thick brown mane of hair about his face, like that of a drawing I once saw of a humongous cat that lived in a far away land. His face was terrible, a face like one of the wild pigs that sometimes came onto our property, but(even from this distance away) I saw that his eyes were an olive green. He also had a long tail, thin with a tuft at the end, like a cow's. Clothes and boots somehow fit him, but I don't know how. He was gazing down at me silently.

I straightened up again, looking him in the eye. "I've come to take my father's place." My voice sounded surprising stronger than I felt. He took a single step down the stairs and I forced myself not to step back.

"You come willingly?" His voice was a deep growl and I caught a glimpse of sharpened canines.

"I come willingly, yes. I also return to you the rose my father took for me." I held it out and a drop of blood fell from my palm. I saw his eyes look down at the red drop now staining the cobblestone courtyard.

"You are his youngest. Miyoko." He bowed his head, sweeping into a bow. "Welcome. I hope to make your stay as pleasant as possible. As you are the Mistress of the castle, I am but your humble servant. Anything that you desire or need will be granted, but you must not leave the castle." I was silent as he straightened up. I am to be… the Mistress of the castle? Just… just like that? "Come inside. I will show you to your room. Your horse will be returned to your family." He watched me.

I couldn't run.

I too had made a deal with the devil. My life, instead of my father's.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door and I looked up fearfully. The Beast had brought me to this room—my room—a good hour ago and I had yet to move from my spot on the bed. He scared me, yes, but I wouldn't tell him that. No matter what."C-come in." Stupid… I stuttered… the door opened and I expected him to appear, but it wasn't he. It was a lady, beautiful with long pink hair. She smiled at me and I return it with a hesitant one of my own. "Who're you?"<p>

"I am Bianchi, the housekeeper."

-Pause-

Nana Sawada watched the scene in her living room. She was enjoying this play very much and she could tell the kids were too. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked Fuuta. The ten-year-old nodded. They turned back to look at the middle of the room.

"Bianchi! What're you doing here?" Tsuna hadn't expected the assassin to appear and join in their play! The woman raised a brow at him, crossing her arms.

"I live here, Tsuna. And I thought your play looked fun." Gokudera was currently passed out on the floor, hands twitching. Miyoko poked him lightly and he groaned.

"Hey look. The Beast is dead." Miyoko settled down beside him, continuing to poke his cheek lightly. He tried to swat her hand away.

Tsuna was freaking out. "B-b-but Bianchi!Yo-you can't just _join_!"

"And why not?"

"B-because! It's not in the play!" he looked over at Miyoko, the authority on fairy tales apparently. She stopped poking Gokudera.

"Eh? Well, in some versions there's only one servant, the good fairy. She's the housekeeper while all others are invisible. So, yea. She can join." Bianchi gave a rather smug look at the Mafia Boss to be. "But… Gokudera's kinda out of it. Oh, Bianchi, the housekeeper always wears glasses cause she is in-fact an older lady. We gotta stay true to the play, ya know." Bianchi gave a slight nod of her head, pulling out a pair of yellow tinted goggles. "Those'll do. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, Miyoko." Tsuna gave up. He just couldn't win. He looked over at Kyoko, who was talking excitedly with Haru.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you ha-having fun?" he managed. They both looked over at him, smiling brightly.

"Of-course, Tsuna-kun! Plays are so much fun!" he almost fainted. His crush was actually talking to him! And she was having fun! "We should do this more often!"

"Y-y-yeah! Of-course!"Miyoko watched the scene quietly. Gokudera was struggling to rise from his position on the floor, seeing as Bianchi's face was now partially covered. Miyoko pushed down on his chest. He gave a huff at the pressure.

"You, dear sir, are resting until _I_ say otherwise." She looked down at him coldly. "I will _not_ have an invalid play my Prince Charming." He stilled his tongue, not lashing out like he usually would.

She smiled brightly.

"Good! But, if you do insist, I can just turn this whole play around and have Takeshi be my Prince Charming and Tsuna be the Papa." Tsuna had been half listening to their conversation but when she suggested that, he turned around quickly in horror.

"G-go-gokudera-kun! You n-need to rest!" he squeaked. Gokudera immediately stilled on the carpet, looking up at his Boss with teary eyes.

"Juudaime… You care so much for your Family! You are truly an honorable man!" He didn't bow because his Juudaime said he needed to rest.

"Hm? Family? I didn't know you and Gokudera-kun were related, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko clapped her hands together lightly. "How cool! Gokudera-kun must be such an awesome cousin!" Gokudera's only reply to that was to frown at her lightly. Miyoko tapped his forehead, gazing down at him with dark eyes. He looked away.

"Hahi? Gokudera's your cousin? No way! When we get married then, we'll be related!" Haru began crying in despair at the thought.

"N-no! Go-gokudera-kun's not my cousin! He's just a really good friend! T-that's what he-"

"You think I'm a good friend? Juudaime, I'm honored!"

"Rest, you idiot!" Miyoko poked his chest harshly and he growled at her. She crossed her arms, looking up and over at the figure she was pretty sure was Yamamoto. "Takeshi! Hayato's not resting! I can't have an invalid for my Prince Charming! Would you step in for him if he can't fulfill the role?" she was pretty sure he looked over at her.

"Hm? Be your Prince? Sure! Anytime!" She flashed him a rather brilliant smile that momentarily made the boys pause. It really was strange seeing her without the bright green hair and red eyes. Not to mention she was smiling a lot… she looked really pretty…

"KYOKO!" the front door burst open and there stood the figure of Ryohei Sasagawa. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the scene. "Huh? What're you guys doing? You hang the laundry outside, not wear it!" Kyoko bounced over to her brother, all sparkles and smiles.

"Onii-san, we're doing a play! Beauty and the Beast! It's so much fun!"

"A play… The fairy tale? Hmm…" he stood there calmly in thought before pumping a fist in the air. "SAWADA! I'VE DECIDED TO JOIN YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna, who by now was in relatively close proximity, fell back from the ringing in his ears.

"O-onii-san! You don't have to yell!"

"Ah, yes. In some versions the merchant has three daughters and a son and in another the merchant has three daughters and two sons. We can incorporate the first one into this. Welcome to the club, Ryohei." Miyoko stated simply from her spot next to Gokudera. The boxing club captain looked down at her for a moment.

"Who're you? I've never seen you before." Miyoko's lip twitched slightly.

"Do I really look all that different?" She questioned Yamamoto, who was now crouched next to her. He studied her for a few seconds before smiling.

"Yup! You're a lot prettier!" Miyoko looked at him with a rather alarmed expression on her face before she threw herself at him, latching her arms around his neck.

"I knew I always liked you the best, Takeshi!" she was laughing as Tsuna sidled up to Ryohei.

"Onii-san, that's Miyoko-chan. Her hair's not green anymore." Tsuna watched silently as his senpai tilted his head to the side, squinting at her.

"AHA! SO IT IS! MIYOKO! YOU LOOK NICE!"

Lambo had grown tired of this certain story and wanted to continue on with the previous one. "Yoko! Finish the story! Lambo-san wants to see the rest of the story!" He was _this_ close to throwing a tantrum. The girl released Yamamoto and stood up, hauling her Prince Charming to his feet as she did so.

"Yeah, yeah, Lambo. I get it. Come on, Hayato. Time to return to the stage." She pinched his cheek lightly. He pulled back, stumbling into Yamamoto. The taller teen steadied him. "Well. We'll continue where we left off, yeah? Awesome."

-End Pause-

I blinked at her for a bit longer. She simply gazed back at me. "You alright? Oh, that reminds, you probably haven't eaten, have you? Psht, how rude of him… Come now. I'll get some food in you, Miyoko." she moved across the floor easily, her dress swishing along the wood as she grabbed my hand, leading me out into the hall. "Now, as I said before, I am Bianchi, the housekeeper. I'll always be around here somewhere, so, if you need anything just call, alright? Dinner is promptly at noon and supper is at six. Try not to be late, okay? You can go anywhere in the castle and the outside, like the gardens." It was all I could do to follow her and attempt to take in my surroundings, storing the hallways and rooms in my head for future use. She walked the halls easily, most likely knowing them for quite some time.

"E-excuse me, but, how old are you exactly?" She looked about my brother's age…

"21." She didn't stop or even looked back at me. She… She was only a few years older than Haruko! And she worked here as a housekeeper? To that Beast! "I've been here all my life. I grew up here. It was only natural to eventually stay and help to care for the castle that I hold so dear to my heart." Now she looked back at me. She smiled when she saw my expression. "I can understand your thinking, Miyoko." She stopped, turning to face me front on. "My mother lived here, as did my father. I had everything I could ever want here. Now, I'm the only one remaining. I must take care of my home." I averted my eyes, gazing at the row of paintings on the wall. "Now. Let's continue on to the dining hall."

She began walking once more and I followed after her slowly. Regardless if this was her home… Why would she stay? Here? With that Beast? He was going to kill my father for just simply taking a rose! I just couldn't understand this lady, this Bianchi.

* * *

><p>Four hours I had been here and not once had I stumbled upon the Beast since when I had first arrived. Bianchi had led me to the dining room, the table already lavished with foods of all kinds. But how? Bianchi had said she was the only one here, yet I had seen steam rising from some dishes. She had smiled at me, curtsied, said farewell, and left.<p>

I was alone.

I had sat quietly, eating only a little. It was such a waste to make such a feast…

When I had finished, I saw how little I had eaten. There were still plates upon plates of food. I had pushed back in my chair, rising carefully and heading toward the double glass doors. I had noticed a balcony outside the window and I thought I saw stairs as well.

That's where I was now.

It too was a stone structure, but a lighter stone than the walls. A sort of beige instead of plain gray. There were in-fact steps leading down to the garden below, but I was content at the moment to just simply look down at it. It was well taken care of, the flowers delicate and floating gently in the wind. There was a rather elaborate fountain in the middle, with stone pathways carved carefully through the flower beds and soil.

I smiled at the sight of some birds spiraling down to sit at the edge of the fountain, bathing within the clear waters.

But then I caught myself. The same creature that took such good care of this garden was also the same one who had condemned my own father's life. He was hard to understand. One who took such good care of the life that was here couldn't possibly even _think_ about taking another's life, yet he did…

No matter what.

No matter what, I would not enjoy myself in the slightest, the joy of the garden or the grand room I was given, nor even that I was now apparently the Mistress of this castle. He had threatened my Papa and tore my family apart. I would do everything in my power to do that until the day I die, which, mostly likely, would be soon.

* * *

><p>I was still out there when the sun had set and the candles inside had been lit and the light spilled out onto the stone of the patio. Everything was hidden in shadow now, only the glow of the moon casting silver across some of the garden. The slightest tap against the glass doors behind me. Probably Bianchi.<p>

I looked.

It was her. She looked upset.

She opened the door quickly, stepping out. "Miyoko, please, come inside. It's time for supper."

"I'm going to stay out here. I'm not very hungry." Her gaze shifted back to the lighted dining hall before returning to me. "Is something the matter?" She turned her face, eyes looking down at the floor.

"Forgive me, but I must be blunt. You may now be my Mistress, but I am your elder and I must take care of that which I love." She looked at me straight on, her olive green eyes dark. "You will not enjoy yourself, you say? You think you will die soon. You will do all in _your_ power to make sure not to enjoy yourself." My eyes were wide as I stared at her. H-how could she know? Those were my thoughts! "Miyoko." Her voice had lost its hard edge now. "Miyoko, please come inside and have supper. My Master will join you. He will be here shortly. He will not hurt you, I promise you that. He does not intend to take your life either. Do not be afraid."

"H…How do you know? And why not?" A smile graced her features.

"Ask him yourself." But she knew as well as I that I wouldn't be asking him _why_ he wouldn't kill me. "Now. Supper?" she held a hand out to me. I eyed her for a moment before taking it. She squeezed my hand in her own as she glided into the lit room. "We'll have to do something about your clothes in the morning. We have a whole variety of-"

"This is the dress my Papa gave me! It's my favorite!" I protested such a thought! I couldn't give up my family just like that! "I can't just get rid of it!" She looked back at me over her shoulder as she lead me to the seat where I sat for breakfast. The table was smaller now, the two chairs at the heads of the table much closer now.

"I wasn't suggesting that. There are patches, but it's still a beautiful dress. We have a variety of dresses you could wear, to make sure that your favorite will remain in good condition."

Oh. Well, if that's all… "I…I suppose that's alright…" I sat down and her hand rested on my shoulder for a moment before she disappeared through the doors. I settled my hands into my lap, looking down at them.

"I see you've become friends with Bianchi." I tried not to jump at the voice, but I couldn't not! I raised my head, straightening up and gazing at the Be-Lord without fear.

"Yes. She's kind and has helped me immensely so far today." Unlike you, my apparent host. He looked unhappy about something, but I didn't concern myself with it.

"Is that so…"

"Yes." His voice was quieter now, the tone wasn't as deep, he wasn't growling.

"Tell me, Miyoko, about your family." I was silent as I stared at him.

Hold on here. He threatens my father, pretty much holds me hostage, ignores me all day(which I'm rather happy about), ruins my family's life, and _now_ wants to know about them? This man… something's up. "Why?"

He leaned forward. "I'd like to know about them. I understand if you don't wish to speak of them here."

"My mother died when I was a child. My father raised us." Was that pain I saw flash through his eyes? "I'm the youngest of four children: The eldest, my brother, Ryohei; my eldest sister, Haruko; and Kyoko, my sister who's a year older than me." I didn't avert my gaze, hoping to unnerve him, I suppose. Didn't he get that I didn't want to even be _near_ him?

"I see. So, even though you've lost your mother, you always had your sisters and brother?"

"Yes." He leaned back in the chair.

"Please, eat." And so I did, a small portion like breakfast. It was true, I wasn't very hungry. I glanced up at him every now and again, noticing him watching me. It was annoying, but I didn't say anything.

When I finished, he was still watching me. "You're done?"

"Yes." He said nothing more, but looked at me closely. "I'll… Please excuse me. It's late." I pushed the chair back, rising. He rose too, as was custom of a gentleman.

"I'll escort you to your room." I wanted to refuse. I really wanted to, but said nothing, giving neither confirmation nor denying him. He was the Lord of this castle, regardless if he told me he was my servant. The fact that he could kill me at anytime… Well. "You must be tired. It's been a long day." I resisted the urge to snap at him about _why_ it had been a long day.

I walked calmly through the hallways, following after him. I knew the way, of-course, but whatever. He's being a gentleman. The many paintings lining the way made it obvious that he had money. That, or he inherited them. The paintings were of fine quality, the frames were of gold. "Your room." He halted in-front of the familiar door and I gave a polite curtsy, bowing my head.

"Thank you." I had straightened up and had just grasped the handle when he spoke again.

"Miyoko." I turned, giving him my full attention. I didn't want to anger him and my father had always taught me to look at someone when they were talking to you. He easily towered over me, so I had to look up. "Miyoko. Will you marry me?"

"No."

Well. That wasn't so hard. My first marriage proposal is made by a Beast. Go figure.

He turned away. "I see. Good night, Miyoko."

I slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Scene 2 is finished. I think I only got another part or two left… but… you never know… might turn out to be longer…<p>

Wonder if it'll take this long for the other stories? I think I'm just being extremely detailed on this one cuz beauty and the beast is my favorite.

Until next time, bon voyage~


	4. La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, Scène 3

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I only claim the characters that I create.

_Do not be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within… _

_**La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, **__**Scène 3**_

* * *

><p>"Mi-yo-ko~!" I turned to smile at Bianchi.<p>

"Good morning." Two weeks I had been here. Every evening it was the same thing; I would eat dinner and he would watch me, all the while asking questions about my life and my family. I answered those questions simply, seeing no need for him to know particulars. He asked once about Tsunayoshi, as I mentioned him previously. I simply said he was a friend of the family. He didn't bring him back up. Every night, he would walk me to my room and ask me to marry him. I would say know and he would simply turn and walk away.

Though… last night… That was the first time I've ever dreamed of the Prince…

"Miyoko." Bianchi pulled me from my musings. She was smiling. "Oho? A smile on your face? Could you be daydreaming, perhaps? About who, I wonder?"

"No. Just thinking about a dream I had last night…" Her smile grew.

"A dream? Well, I'm good with dreams; tell me about it."

"No, no, really, it was-"

"Tell tell tell!" I was currently backed against the wall, watching her advance on me. I held up my arms to shield myself.

"A-alright! Alright! It was about a man! A Prince, I think…" She stopped advancing on me with that malicious smile.

"A Prince? How do you know?" I lowered my arms as she came to lean against the wall next to me. I was still wary, but…

"He just had that… aura about him… like Tsunayoshi…"

"Tsunayoshi?"

"One of my many apparent suitors. And the Lord of the land." I rolled my eyes at the memory of Tsuna, our clumsy childhood friend. He had suddenly grew up and became a man, not the loveable boy that we had known. Kyoko's crush on him grew _immensely_ after that. "Just… that calm around him. Like you know everything will be alright…"

"Hm, yes, Princes and Lords do seem to have that aura… Was he handsome?" I gazed out the window on the opposite wall. "I'll take that far-off, dreamy look as yes."

"He was… His eyes were green and his hair was a silver color. Imagine; Silver! Tall, like my Papa and brother… His hair was long, not like a girl's or anything, just… long. It was held back by a ribbon. He was dressed nice, but all in dark colors. He seemed so sad…" Bianchi had gone quiet beside me. I looked over at her and she seemed to be thinking. "Bianchi?"

"Yes… I remember him…"

"What?" A small smile played on her lips.

"I knew him once… a long time ago…"

"You did? So, he actually exists? You met him? What's his name?" She straightened up, brushing off her skirts. "Bianchi, what's his name?"

"His name was Hayato."

Wait… Was?

"Did he say anything to you? Dreams have a way of sending messages." I was still puzzling out the 'was' part, but answered.

"Yea. He asked why I won't marry the Beast."

"Oh? And what did you reply?"

"I don't love him."

A smile. A sad smile. "I see. And, this Tsunayoshi. Do you love him?" She looked hurt. Like… she felt sympathy for the Lord, that I wouldn't marry him. But… Do I?

"Yes. I suppose I do." He was like something of a brother to me. He and Kyoko made a good pair. Eventually, he really might become my brother. But love like Papa has for Mama? No. Nothing like that.

"I see… Well, Miyoko. I'd like to show you something. My Lord won't like it too much, but, I don't think he'll be all that angry. Come on." She took my hand, like she had on the first day I was here, and started dragging me down the hallway.

* * *

><p>I marveled at the room. Wide and spacious, it held various instruments. The paintings on the walls were the best I had seen in this place so far. But, it was the piano in the corner that held my attention. A pure black in color, the keys were still a perfect white. How long had it been since I had last played…? Almost two years now… We had to give up the piano, as there was no room for it in our new little farmhouse. It had been Mother's piano too… "Bianchi…"<p>

"Yes, My Lady?"

"May I… Am I allowed to play it?" She turned quickly to me, eyes questioning.

"Play? You can play the piano?"

"My mother… She taught me before she died. My sisters tried to help as I grew up, but they don't play." She was smiling that sad smile like she had earlier, but she nodded.

"Go right ahead then. You can do what you want here. This is your home." I started toward it, the polished wood glistening in the midmorning light streaming from the windows. She followed behind me, her low heels clicking against the marble floors. "I haven't heard piano music in such a long time…" she murmured.

"And I haven't played in such a long time. Don't judge me too harshly. It's been almost two years."

"Oh? Since you last played? Why's that?" I adjusted my skirts about me, sitting down carefully at the bench. There was tattered sheet music resting on the stand. I brushed my fingers against the paper, smiling at the thought that someone had loved this certain piece immensely.

"We lost all of our wealth almost two years ago. Our ships were lost at sea, so, my Papa sold everything we had and moved us out into the country. That included my Mama's beloved piano. I haven't played since. Me and Papa work in the fields while Kyoko and Haruko worked inside, keeping the house clean, cooking, sewing, mending, and taking care of the few animals we had. But…" I dropped my hands to my lap. "They must be suffering so much… Kyoko and Haruko can't do field work like me. Papa must be out there all alone… Ryohei's off on a trip, left before we fell from our social class. I have no idea when he'll be back." She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Miyoko. My Lord is generous and understands the pain that a loss of this magnitude creates. Your family is well provided for." I looked up quickly. Gone was her sad smile. Hers just lit up her entire face. "Yes; My Lord has given your family their wealth again, even more than you had before. They're living in comfort. My Lady. Could you perhaps play this selection here? It was my favorite growing up." I didn't trust my voice so I simply turned to the pages, gazing at the notes written there. She started humming and I took that as the rhythm for to the song.

And so I began.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time I was finally content. Bianchi had left some time ago to prepare supper. Dinner hadn't been a grand affair, only a few sandwiches that she had stepped out to go and get. I sat back on the bench, looking through the double glass doors at the moon above. It was beautiful out, like it always was. The stars shone brightly against the background of deep navy blue. The moon always glowed with such a bright li-<p>

"You play beautifully." I whirled around at the deep voice, seeing before me the Lord of the castle, the Beast. Shadows were thrown about the room, as the only light was the few candles scattered about. I rose, remembering my manners, and curtsied.

"I thank you for helping my family in their time of need, My Lord." An odd noise from him, one of displeasure.

"Bianchi…" I remained bowed, not daring to raise my face in-case he was angry. I wasn't aware I wasn't supposed to know. Had I known that, I wouldn't have said anything! "I'm not angry with you. Come, Miyoko. I shall escort you to the dining hall." I raised my head, seeing him already before me. He held out an arm and I hesitantly took it.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Almost a year I had been here now. It seems like my past life was all but a dream… Lovely, but just a dream… A full year since I had last seen Tsunayoshi and almost four since I had last seen my brother, Ryohei. I could just imagine the conversation that would happen when he returned home to find me gone. It was no secret within our family that I was most like my mother, except for my eyes. Ryohei knew her the longest and thus always told me I was like her.<p>

I liked it here now, that's true, but… My family… I had no idea how they were doing, only what Bianchi had told me months ago; that they were living in comfort, but saddened by my leaving. Any family would be saddened by the loss of a daughter and sister, but I wanted to know how they were handling it. Were they weeping uncontrollably? Losing sleep? Was Papa…

Papa could very likely fall sick from this heartbreak! When he lost Mama, we all relied on Ryohei for the longest amount of time. When Papa got better, he seemed like his old self. But I had heard him crying in the middle of the night for many months afterward, when he thought no one else was awake. Losing me… Losing one of his daughters…

"Miyoko." I was jolted from my thoughts, turning on the piano bench to look at the Beast. He never told me his name, so I simply called him 'My Lord'. He had no problems with that. Within the time I was here, I had grown comfortable around him. We were friends now. At first, he was upset with Bianchi for telling me that he pretty much paid my family for me, but I didn't see it that way. He thought of their future; with this loss, Papa wouldn't work. They would lose time and time was money to us. By providing for them, he guaranteed their futures and comfort. Would they ever really be happy? I hoped. "Will you play today?"

"My Lord…" He sat down in the chair that was next to the bench. "My Lord, I was wondering…" I trailed off. The only rule he had given me when I had first come here was that I wasn't to leave the castle grounds. Ever.

"Wondering what, Miyoko? Anything you want will be given."

"Could I visit my family? Please, My Lord, only for a few days! I'll return, I swear! I just… I just need to see them… Need to know that they're alright… That they're doing well…" I didn't mean for the tears to come. They just did. I hadn't cried for them since the first day here. I had cried myself to sleep that night.

He wasn't looking at me, looking out the window across the room at the warm spring day. "I'm afraid… If you leave… I'll die of loneliness…" I swiped at my eyes quickly, resting my hands on his arm.

"Please… Just for a few days…" He turned to me, his green eyes swimming with internal struggle. Every night, I still refused his offer of marriage, simply because I loved him only a friend. Perhaps he thought if I left now… I'd never come back. "You have my word, My Lord. I swear to you that I'll come back."

"A week then. You have a week to visit with your family. If you stay even a day longer, I fear I'll die."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms about him, embracing him tightly. I felt him stiffen at the contact and the invasion of personal space, but before he could do anything, I had released him, already rushing out of the room, going to my room to pack.

The silence that followed was only a taste of what would await him for the next few days and he almost changed his mind. Too long he had already spent alone with only Bianchi. He didn't know if he could handle it again. "My Lord." The voice from the doorway told him who was there.

Not that there was a large selection to pick from.

"Bianchi."

"You did the right thing. Miyoko will return. She always keeps her word."

"I know that. It's just…" Bianchi simply smiled upon the form of the creature sitting quietly in his favorite room, next to the piano he loved so much.

"I know. I understand."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and I was up and awake, ready to set out. The Beast and Bianchi were already in the main hall, waiting for me. He held a simple bag in his hand. Bianchi smiled at me, hugging me to her tightly. "I'll miss you while you're gone. Come home soon, okay?"<p>

"Alright." Home. When did I start thinking of it as home? I looked to the Beast. "My Lord." He held out the brown bag, suede by the look of it. I took it. It is suede after-all. "What's in it?" It felt heavy.

"Within is a magic mirror that will allow you to see all that's going on here while you're away. Also, there's a ring. By turning the ring three times around your finger, you can return here instantly." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"It will also take you to wherever you wish to go. Turn it three times and you'll be taken to your family's new home. Remember. A week. Not a day longer."

"I know." I opened the flap, pulling out the ring and putting it onto my right hand. "Thank you, My Lord." I turned it three times.

* * *

><p>Before me stood a grand house. There was land all around it. I saw the great wall of a city a little ways off. Just outside the limits then. I lifted the heavy brass knocker and let it drop, the resounding thump clearly heard within the house.<p>

A pretty blonde girl opened the door. She was a maid, if her clothes were anything to go by. She dropped to a curtsy at the sight of my own fine clothing. A red dress. Like the one Papa had last seen me in. "How may I help you, Madam?"

"This home belongs to Takeshi Yamamoto, correct?"

"Yes, Madam."

"I need to speak to him then." The girl looked up and straightened. She averted her eyes to carefully gaze down at the floor. "What's the matter?"

"Mr. Yamamoto… He's not receiving visitors. He's ill and in bed. Please come back another time." My heart restricted and I took a single step into the home, my heel clicking against the marbled floors. "Madam, please! He's not receiving any guests! Please return another time!" She stepped in-front of me, trying to keep me from entering.

"Are Haruko and Kyoko here?" I asked, my eyes gazing up at the second floor landing.

"T-the Mistresses are at home, as is Master Ryohei! Now, Madam, please!"

"Haruko, Kyoko! Big Brother Ryohei! I'm home!" I called, my voice coming out higher and more childlike than I had hoped it to be, but the shrill call echoed about the large main hall.

All was silent in the few minutes that followed and the blonde girl frowned. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Madam, but the Master only has two daughters." She looked angry. I straightened my shoulders up and I gazed steadily at the second floor landing. "Madam. I'll ask you to leave once more before I call the guards. I don't appreciate this act you're putting on." Heeled footsteps echoed quietly from the second floor and the girl looked up.

A dark haired beauty came into sight, brown eyes dark. "Seria. What's all this noise about? I gave you specific instructions that Father wasn't receiving any guests today." She caught sight of me and looked down at me with narrowed eyes. "May I ask who you are, Miss?" I stared up at her, at a loss for words. Haruko seemed much colder than before… Another pair of heeled steps and an orange haired young woman came into view, moving toward Haruko. Kyoko… She seemed so sad… "Come on then. What's your name? My Father's not to be disturbed. I don't appreciate all this noise you're making." Kyoko looked down at me silently.

Until her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as she looked at me closely. "Haruko. Kyoko. It's nice to see you… After all this time…" Tears welled in my eyes. My family… My sisters… Kyoko stepped forward, hands gripping the wrought iron railing before her.

"Mi…miyoko…?"

"Kyoko… I missed you so much…" Tears started down her cheeks as she came running down the stairs. Haruko was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Miyoko! I missed you! We all thought you were dead!" she almost tackled me as she hugged me. The blonde maid, Seria, bowed her head quickly, backing away. "But you're not! You're home! You're finally home! I had lost hope for you, Miyoko!" She wailed, clutching at me tightly. Haruko was just reaching the bottom step, eyes disbelieving.

"Miyoko? Is that really… you?" I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded. Tears started down her cheeks too as she hugged me, embracing both me and Kyoko. "Miyoko… My little sister…. My beloved little sister…" and we stood there in the doorway for the longest time, just holding each other and crying and rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p>Papa was pale when I entered his room. His eyes were closed and he didn't open them at the sound of the door opening. "F…Father?" His eyes twitched, but didn't open. I walked carefully across the carpet, sitting gently on the edge of his bed and holding his cold hand in my own. "Papa… It's me. I'm home. Papa, it's Miyoko…" His eyes opened slowly, showing cloudy brown orbs. He looked up at me, silent. I smiled, but I felt it waver. "I'm home, Papa. It's Miyoko."<p>

"Mi…yoko…?" It was as if the word was foreign on his tongue. I nodded, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Yes, Miyoko. I'm home now. I'm home, Papa." He struggled to sit up, still looking as though I wasn't really me.

"Miyoko… Is it really you?" I nodded and he wrapped me in a hug. I felt the sobs racking his body as I buried my head in his chest. "My beautiful daughter… My beloved Miyoko… You've finally come home to us…"

* * *

><p>Well. Looks like we're just speeding along here. You know… this was only supposed to be like… one chapter per fairy tale. I'm going on 4 now. I am being extremely detailed….<p>

Until the next time, bon voyage~


	5. La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, Scène 4

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I only claim the characters that I create.

_Do not be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within… _

_**La Belle et la Bête: Acte 1, **__**Scène 4**_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi signed the last paper and pushed away from his desk. "Eodred." The tall, pale, older gentleman appeared from the door, head bowed.<p>

"My Lord."

"Is there any more for me to sign?" He hoped there wasn't.

"No. Nothing, My Lord." Tsunayoshi let out a sigh of relief, moving to the doors that led out to the garden. He disliked being in an office all day, but what could he do? "Oh, My Lord. I received word that a young lady is visiting the Yamamoto household." Tsunayoshi turned to raise a brow at his butler.

"Is that right? And this concerns me how…?"

"The young lady is the long thought deceased Miyoko Yamamoto, My Lord." Tsunayoshi looked at him closely, to make sure he wasn't joking and just playing a cruel joke on him.

He wasn't.

"I'll fetch your horse, My Lord." The man bowed and left before his Lord could say anything to him. Tsunayoshi turned, gazing out the window.

"So she's alive… after all this time…"

* * *

><p>We had just finished our early dinner. The sun was high in the sky and we were all gathered in Papa's room as I explained what had happened during all this time. When big brother Ryohei had caught word that I was in-fact alive and well, he had tore through the house looking for me. When he did find me, there was much yelling and more crying, and him scooping me up into his arms and hugging my tightly. He stopped hugging me so tightly when Kyoko pointed out that my face was turning red from lack of air.<p>

Papa was watching me carefully, not letting go of my hand, as if he did I would disappear. "So you're friends with this Beast?"

"Yes. At first I was afraid and wanted nothing to do with him. Then we began to spend some time together and became friends. He enjoys piano music and I was happy to oblige to that request." He looked like he didn't believe me, but there was enough evidence to prove that I was speaking truth.

I was alive after-all, wasn't I?

"We have your mother's piano here, Miyoko." I stared at him for a long moment.

"You what? But… how? I thought it was sold?"

"It was delivered here shortly after we moved in. We have no idea who found it and delivered it back to us." They may not, but I have a good idea. Bianchi's words rang in my head: "_Your mother's memory and music continues to live on within your family's hearts and minds."_ That conniving housekeeper…

"Is that so? That's wonderful, Papa!" a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Seria. I raised a brow at her and she dropped her eyes quickly.

"M-my Lord… Lord Tsunayoshi is here to see you…" her voice was quiet. Papa smiled gently.

"Send him up then, Seria."

"Yes, My Lord…" It was three seconds later that Tsunayoshi strode in, looking about the room quickly. His gaze caught mine and he moved forward, but paused a few feet from me. Seria closed the door.

"Miyoko…"

"My Lord Tsunayoshi. You're well, I see." I would have curtsied, as custom, but I fear Papa might protest my moving to do so. I settled for smiling instead. "I hope that you've-"

"Miyoko!" and Papa's hand wasn't holding mine anymore and the room was swirling around. He had picked me up, spinning me about.

Then he hugged me tightly to his chest. "I thought you were gone…" he murmured quietly. Kyoko giggled behind her hand and Ryohei crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Papa gave a slight cough to catch his attention. He pulled away quickly. "I-I apologize! How forward of me!" I fell back a step, holding a hand to my head.

"No, it's fine." The room was still spinning.

"I'm s-sorry, I was j-just so excited to see you! Y-your father said you we-were killed by a monster! Seeing you alive and well, I just-"

"I get it, you don't have to explain." I held a hand up, sitting back down on the edge of Papa's bed. "Might as well pull up a chair, Tsunayoshi."

"It's just Tsuna, Miyoko." I looked over at him, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

><p>He stayed for supper as well later that night. And into the evening. When it finally grew dark, he reluctantly mounted his horse and left, but promised to be back in the morning.<p>

Was it just me, or did he still have a crush on me?

"You're a lucky girl, Miyoko," Kyoko stated when we were preparing for bed.

"Is that right?"

"Of-course! Tsuna obviously likes you! I think he's going to propose to you!" She was giggling as she fell onto my bed. I was in one of the guest rooms, as a room wasn't made for me as I was thought to be lost.

"Is that so? Well, I can't stay around for the wedding. I'm to return at the end of the week. You can have him." Both my sisters were silent and I turned to look at them. "Is something wrong?"

"You're… you're returning there? At the end of the week?" Kyoko's voice was a whisper. "But we… but we just got you back! You can't leave us again!"

"I gave him my word. A week."

"Miyoko." Haruko moved toward me, gripping my shoulders. "Think logically. Who cares about him? He was going to kill Papa! You can't go back there!" I shifted my gaze.

"That may be so. But I never go back on my word."

"Don't you love us?" Tears were coming from Kyoko's eyes once more.

"Of-course I do! What makes you think I don't?"

"You're leaving us again!" she wailed, running from the room. Haruko dropped her hands, moving after her.

I was left alone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, that certain conversation was never brought up and they acted as though we had never had it. I thought they had told Papa, but he gave no indication about knowing about it. They did everything with me and we went into the city every day. Tsunayoshi accompanied us every time, walking next to me and showering me with compliments. Ryohei was always at home, taking care of Papa's business while Papa was still recovering.<p>

It was Saturday evening. I would leave the next morning. Kyoko and Haruko said nothing about my return and talked nonstop with me. Tsunayoshi stayed for supper once again.

They were finally beginning to grate on my nerves. "Kyoko. Haruko. Please excuse me while I go and talk to Papa. Privately." I added when I saw Tsunayoshi rising to walk with me. "Just… stay here and talk with Kyoko." I made good my escape, striding up the staircase toward Papa's room. "Papa?" I poked my head into the room. He was still physically weak and took his meals in his room. Ryohei joined him, discussing business with him.

"Ah, Miyoko, my dear, come in, come in!" I smiled as Ryohei moved over to give me room on the bed.

"Papa, I have to speak with you."

"Go right ahead." Now… how to phrase this…?

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Is that so? Have fun. Make sure to have breakfast before you go." What? Have fun? Wasn't he at-all concerned? Well. Okay. This made it easier for me.

"S-sure. I'll miss you Papa, but I'll always love you. You too, Ryohei." Papa looked at me funny.

"I'll miss you too? But you won't be gone long. Town isn't that far away, my dear." Oh. He thought I meant going to town… This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Papa, I-"

"Miyoko, it's not true!" Tsunayoshi burst through the door, eyes wide. "You aren't going back to that place! Tell me it's not true! You can't go back there! You can't! It's only a matter of time until you're killed!" He rushed toward me, gripping my forearms tightly. "You can't go back there, Miyoko! I just… I just can't allow you to put yourself in that sort of danger! We already lost you once! I can't let it happen again!"

"I gave him my word. I never go back on my word." I stated quietly. Papa and Ryohei were staring at me with horrified expressions. They seemed to have figured it out then.

"Miyoko… You're…? My daughter…"

"I'm almost nineteen, Papa. I can do as I wish." I didn't want to do this to him, but I couldn't go back on my word.

"You are my daughter and you will do as I say, Miyoko. You aren't to return to that monster's castle, do you understand?"

"I can't abide by your request. A Yamamoto always stays true to their word."

"There are exceptions! For God's sake, Miyoko! Think reasonably!" I looked at my Papa, still so pale and weak. "Listen to me, Miyoko! He's just simply a-"

"I'm sorry Father." Tsunayoshi was still holding tight to me. "My Lord Tsunayoshi. Please release me." He looked to my father, straightening up. He didn't loosen his hold though.

"Sir Yamamoto. If I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, will you give us your blessing?" I stared at him. He was asking Father about marriage to Kyoko at a time like this?

"You will have my blessing." Tsunayoshi looked down at me.

"Miyoko. Marry me. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. When I was told you were killed, I searched far and wide for this castle, in-case you still lived. A year later, I had lost hope. Then you return. I can't lose you again. Please marry me, Miyoko."

"No." I'm getting a rather familiar sense of déjà vu.

"Why not? Miyoko, I love you with al-"

"But I don't love you." He looked utterly crushed. "Now, excuse me. I'll retire to my room for the night."

* * *

><p>It was still dark when my eyes fluttered open. No doubt they'll try and stop me when I go to leave. Truly, I wanted to stay here with my family forever, but I gave him my word. I would return. I never go back on my word. I had to return.<p>

I rose from the bed, reaching for the pack of matches on the side table. It was still dark. I would dress quickly and quietly and leave before they even awoke. Would I feel terrible about not saying goodbye? Of-course. But I couldn't stay any longer. I preferred to ride back and see everything there was to see on my way, rather than simply be there immediately with the ring.

I struck the match against the side of the box, the hiss and sudden spark of light illuminating my room.

Odd. The curtains were drawn. Had I closed them when I went to bed? Perhaps…

I touched the match to the candle on the table waiting for it to light. When it did, I pulled away, dressing in the pale yellow dress Kyoko and Haruko bought for me the day before. Finishing, I blew out the candle, grabbed my bag, and started across the darkened room to the door where I saw light peeking up from the cracks.

Early afternoon light greeted me when I opened the door. "W-what…?"

"Miyoko, so you're awake!" I looked to my left, seeing Kyoko and Tsunayoshi walking toward me. Tsunayoshi was smiling.

Now I understood. "Good afternoon, Miyoko. You slept for quite some time."

"You had my drapes closed last night. So I wouldn't awake with the morning." I accused, stepping out into the hall.

"Of-course." I pushed past them, moving toward Papa's room. "Miyoko, you aren't returning to that-" I slammed the door, gazing across the room at my Papa reading the paper.

"Papa." He looked up, smiling at me while he held a hand out to me. I stayed where I was.

"Miyoko." He dropped his hand. "I can't lose you too. My daughter, I need you to understand that."

"I do Papa. Really, I do, but I gave him my word. No more than a week." I pulled out the mirror from my bag, but before I could look into it, there was a series of loud, resounding thuds against the door. I turned away, stowing the fragile reflective instrument back into the bag. "I love you, Papa. I'm sorry." I closed the door behind me, moving toward the second floor rail.

Down below, Kyoko and Haruko stood in-front of the door, blocking whoever was there entry. I caught a flash of pink hair. "Bianchi? What're you doing here?" My sisters turned to look up at me, granting the lady sight. Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness.

"My Lady. You promised. A week. No more." I started toward the steps but stopped when Tsunayoshi grabbed my arm. Her eyes narrowed at him. "This must be Tsunayoshi. Will you return, My Lady? Or do you not care if he lives or dies?"

Haruko stepped forward. Both she and Tsunayoshi spoke at the same time: "Madam, my sister was held _captive_ in that place for a year!" and, "Miyoko hardly cares if that monster lives or dies." I rifled through my bag again, pulling out the mirror and looking into the silver there. First, my face, then it shifted to show the Beast laying unmoving on the ground of the garden, next to his beloved roses.

"No…" I jerked my arm from his grasp, rushing down the stairs. He was too surprised to react at first. Bianchi's gaze softened. "Bianchi, it can't be true!" I pressed past my elder sisters to take her hands in my own. "Please, Bianchi, tell me he's alright!"

"I'm sorry…" She took a hold of right hand, where the ring still rested. "I wish I could say he was…"

"Miyoko, what're you doing? Madam, release her at once!" Tsunayoshi was coming down the stairs. I looked to my sisters and Bianchi began to twist the ring. I was too numb to actually do it myself.

"Haruko. Kyoko. I'll always love you, my sisters." Kyoko reached for me just as Bianchi twisted it for the third time.

I blinked and I was standing in the darkened grand hall of the Beast's castle. "Quickly, Miyoko! He's in the garden!" I started running, hearing Bianchi's footsteps disappearing after me. I ran, as fast as I could.

He couldn't… He wasn't serious when he actually said he might die! He just couldn't…!

I flung open the doors, picking my skirts up high as I descended the steps.

He had to be okay!

When I turned the hedges and started into the garden, I stopped.

There he was. He wasn't moving. Lying still.

"My Lord…" I tread carefully over the grass, kneeling down next to his form. "My Lord…? Can you… hear me?" The slightest movement of his hand and his eyes opened a slit. "M-my Lord! D-don't worry me like that!"

"Mi…yoko…"

"Yes, yes, I'm back, don't worry now…." I picked up his huge hand, resting it in my lap. "My Lord, you'll be alright, won't you?"

"I don't… think…" his voice was fading. My vision was blurry as I looked down at him. Liquid dripped onto my cheek and I raised my other hand, looking down at the tear resting on my fingertip. "Mi…yo…ko…"

"Please… Please don't die… Please… I'm begging you…" His eyes opened a little wider now and I looked on hopefully through my tears.

Then they closed.

"No… No, yo-you can't…!" I collapsed against him, not rightly caring about getting his shirt drenched in my tears now. "I-I love you! You just c-can't die!" I sobbed, clenching my hands into fists. "No!" I closed my eyes tightly against the horror of it all.

It was all my fault. I had told that I would return and they tried to stop me. If I had come sooner… If only I had come sooner… "You would still be here with me… I would have married you, My Lord…" I whispered.

"Miyoko…" I looked up tearfully at Bianchi. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed.

"Bianchi… I…"

"I know, Miyoko. I know. Come inside now…" I rose silently, tears still falling. She wrapped her arms about me, leading me back to the stairs. "It's not your fault, Miyoko…"

"But it is. It is my fault! He's dead because of me! Because of my family!" She said nothing to that, but didn't release me from her arms.

"I would have liked having you as a sister, Miyoko. You would have made him very happy…" She murmured quietly. "But… life has a funny way of working out…"

"Yea. Perhaps I'm destined for Tsunayoshi after-all. Might as well start planning the wedding." A sharp crack, something breaking. A vase or a pot. Bianchi turned quickly, eyes flashing.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she called, pushing me behind her.

"I should hope… you won't marry him, Miyoko." A strained voice stated. A figure staggered into view from behind the hedges and Bianchi rushed toward him, abandoning me. "Bi-bianchi," and he collapsed to his knees.

"My poor brother! You're hurt!" she touched his cheek and he scowled at her.

"You were just gonna leave me there? Some family you are!" She was smiling and promptly hugged him, squeezing the air out of him. "B-bi-bianchi!" I held back. A family reunion was nice.

"Bianchi… I'll take my leave now. My family will worry about me…" I murmured quietly. She released the silver haired man to look at me in horror.

"You're leaving? But you just confessed! Won't you marry him?" I averted my eyes.

"There's no way I can marry him now, Bianchi. He's gone forever." I willed myself to not let the tears fall anymore. I have to be strong. The man rose to his feet, standing at full height. Bianchi stood next to him, hands twitching slightly.

"Miyoko. Stay here. With me." I looked at him. He seemed so familiar… yet…

"Sir, Bianchi's family you may be, but I don't know you. I'll leave later in the day." I gave a curtsy to the siblings and moved up the stairs.

"You don't… know me?" He seemed upset. I looked down at him from where I stood on the steps.

"No. I'm sorry, I don't."

"You just spent the last year with me. You played the piano almost every day for me. You spoke of your sisters, your mother, your beloved father who you risked your life for. After all that, how can you say you don't know me?" He was already at the bottom of the steps. How… did he…so fast?

"I spent the last year with My Lord, who lies dead because of me and my family." Bianchi touched her brother's arm lightly, eyes comforting. She looked up at me, smiling.

"Miyoko. This is my brother. Hayato." The name rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place it. "He is the Lord and Master of this land and castle."

"No. That's not right."

"It is." I fell back a step. R-right next to me! How did he do that? I didn't even see him move! His eyes were green, olive, like his sister's. And like My Lord's. "Years ago, a witch was jealous of my mother, the Queen. When I grew up and began my rule, she gave me a choice: marry her and allow her to be Queen, or don't and be turned into a hideous beast." He smirked lightly. "I chose the latter. So, she made true on her word. I've been trapped in that form since then." A witch… had powers… those of transformation…

"No way…"

"You kept your promise to me. You came back. Better late than never." He took my hands lightly in his own. "Miyoko…"

**-Pause-**

Gokudera dropped her hands, looking to his precious Tenth. "Juudaime! I don't really have to kiss her, do I?" Tsuna shrugged helplessly. Miyoko frowned at him.

"Well! Takeshi thinks I'm pretty! Don't you Takeshi?"

"Hm? Oh, sure!" Miyoko gave a rather smug look to the bomber.

"See?" Gokudera kept his gaze averted from her, looking at Tsuna.

"J-juudaime…"

"Oi. We gotta finish this story, Hayato! For the kids!"

"S-shut up! I know that!"

"Then kiss me!"

"No!"

"Why not? I'm not pretty enough for you, is that it?" Her eyes darkened but Tsuna saw the hurt hidden in there as well. "Fine. Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta. The story ends with Beauty and the Prince kissing and getting married and stuff. The end." The children blinked at her, not believing her. "I'm outta here." She grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair, shrugging out of Nana's old dress as she went. "See you guys in schoo- HEY!" Gokudera grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Yay~! Stupidera and Yoko go kissy-kissy~!" Lambo cheered.

**-End Pause-**

I pulled away from him. "No. There's just no way. You just… you just can't be…" He stepped forward, taking my hands once again, pulling me to him.

"Miyoko. I truly am the Lord of this place. A witch cast a spell on me, changing me to that form. You broke the spell. You said you loved me. What's so different now? You said you would marry me."

"I-I, well, yo-you're not really…" I trailed off, looking up into his face. His eyes… "My L-lord… It… really is you…" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up, his lips finding mine easily.

* * *

><p>Well~ so I finally finished this~! Next chapter is a whole break thingie, which will then lead into the next story. So. Any suggestions? Rapunzel? Sleeping Beauty? Thumbelina? Snow White and Rose Red? Cinderella?<p>

I'm open for pretty much anything. Have at it.


	6. Intermission

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked over at Miyoko, who was sitting quietly at her desk reading a book. Her hair was green again and her red contacts were in. Apparently her hair was only a wig. It was still kinda weird. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked to his friends gathered about him. The bomber gave him his full attention. "Could you maybe ask Miyoko-chan if she wants to come over today?"<p>

"Why would you want her over, Tenth?" Tsuna looked down at his desk.

"W-well… the kids w-want another story… and t-they want Miyoko-chan to have it play acted again…" Gokudera was torn. He didn't want _her_ over, but the Tenth asked _him_ to do this.

"I-"

"Don't worry, Tsuna! I'll go ask her!" Tsuna smiled up at his athletic friend.

"Really, Yamamoto? Thanks!"

"Baka! The Tenth asked me!" and Gokudera stomped over toward the green haired girl. Yamamoto blinked. "Oi, Yoshioka." Gokudera looked down at his classmate. She looked up from her book, blood red eyes blank.

"Yea, Prince Charming?" He scowled at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me that, baka…" She returned to her book, turning the page. "Hey, Yoshioka."

"It's Miyoko, Hayato. Remember that." He restrained himself from snapping at her, calming himself before he spoke again.

"_Miyoko_, the Tenth wanted to know if you…" he paused, looking over at his beloved Juudaime. The brunette smiled, nodding his head and giving him a thumbs up.

"If what, Hayato?"

"If you wanted to come over again today. To help with the play, I mean." He added quickly. Of-course, that's not what his Boss asked of him, but he had to admit that she knew a lot about fairy tales. The class' play could be finished easily with her help.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

Miyoko gave a smile, not looking up from her book. "I'm busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow. It's still months away from the play." Gokudera looked back at his Boss. Tsuna looked to Yamamoto, who shrugged. "Unless it's important…?"

"It's, um, just that, well, uh-"

"Yo, Miyoko~!"

"Hiya, Takeshi~!" He ruffled her hair and she grinned brightly.

"Hey, you wanna come over tonight? That math was pretty hard today! I don't think I'll understand it at-all, hahahaha!"

"Tsuna's house?"

"Of-course!"

"Sure thing! See you after school!" Gokudera glared at the boy he dubbed an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Yoko! Yoko Yoko Yoko Yoko!" Lambo was tugging on the hem of her shirt as she sat next to Yamamoto, Tsuna on her other side. Her notebook was open on the table before them and she was <em>trying<em> to explain the math to them. "YOKO! LISTEN TO LAMBO-SAN!"

"Lambo, I'm busy right now. Please wait a bit. We have to finish our homework before we can play with you," she stated calmly, crossing out Tsuna's wrong formula. "No, no, the 'Y' goes on the right side, Tsuna." Lambo frowned at the girl.

"Yoko! Lambo-san wants another story!"

"Lambo. Go play with I-Pin and Fuuta. After we finish our homework I'll play with you." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of grape candy that she brought for this reason. "Here." He took it, smiling. He ambled off to go brag that _he_ got a piece of candy and I-Pin didn't. "Wow, Takeshi, you got it right! On your first try too!" She was looking at his notebook, pleased by his results.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, Tsuna, you got it right too! SUCCESS! MY TEACHING SKILLS ROCK!" Yamamoto laughed at her while Tsuna smiled down at his correct answers. In the corner, Gokudera was glowering at her.

"Yoko! You're finished with homework now! Tell Lambo-san a story! A story a story~!" And the cow child was back.

"No, we're not. Calm down. How about you go see if Mama has a snack, okay?" Tears sprouted in his eyes.

"Lambo-san wants to hear a story! Lambo-san wants Yoko to tell Lambo-san a story!"

"Not right now. Go play somewhere else."

"Gotta… Stay… Calm… WAAAAAAH! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO HEAR A STORY! YOKO'S A MEANIE! YOKO WON'T TELL LAMBO-SAN A STORY!" the familiar purple object was pulled from his mess of hair. They all moved back, afraid of what would happen. When he started running around with it, on the other hand, and banging it against the walls, it was Miyoko who bravely stepped forward, going to attempt to calm the child.

"Lambo, I suppose we can take a break now, how about that? I can tell you a story now, but you gotta calm down. The sooner you quiet down, the more time I have to tell you a story." The child continued crying, running around in a circle now. Miyoko reached an arm out and, before any of them could stop her, she picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt, looking him in the eye.

Tsuna didn't quite know _how_ it happened, but all he knew was that Miyoko and the former Bovino were caught in the Ten Year Bazooka's blast. The odd purple smoke told him that something was wrong, that something was very wrong. "M-miyoko-chan? Lambo?"

"Tsuna, what happened?" Tsuna fell back, surprised by the sudden appearance of his tutor.

"R-reborn!" His tutor said nothing, simply looking at the disappearing smoke. "Well, Lambo used the Ten Year Bazooka… Miyoko-chan was caught in the blast…"

"It's purple, Tsuna."

"Yeah... he was banging it on the walls…" Tsuna blinked at the still child Lambo sitting there, looking around him. "Lambo?" There was a lady standing there as well. "M-miyoko-chan!" She looked at the group of boys staring at her.

"Kids…? Weird…" she looked around her surroundings, eyes narrowed. "This is… Nana's house… Oh, then you must be the younger Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato. I thought I heard talk of something like this when I was young… something that sent you to the past…" She gazed at them for a long moment. "Reborn and Lambo…"

"Miyoko-chan?" Tsuna ventured when her face grew sad. "Is… is something wrong?"

"Still caring about others. You're still the same. Now let's see if I remember… I used to come over a lot to help you guys with homework… There was that one time that I would come over for the class play… I remember now. The plays. Lambo-kun, you want a play, yea?"

"Lambo-san wants Yoko to tell Lambo-san a story! You're not Yoko!" The older Miyoko blinked down at him. Her hair was long and brown, her normal color. Her eyes weren't red either.

"Well, I'm a friend of Yoko's. I'm good at telling stories, okay?" Lambo eyed her before shrugging.

"Well, alright. Lambo-san will let you tell Lambo-san a story." Miyoko looked back at her younger friends.

"Was he always this annoying?" Tsuna gave a hesitant smile. "Well, whatever. Wait… If I'm back in the past now… Hold it, I gotta jet, alright? I'll be back in like 10 minutes, okay?" and she was already running out the door.

"W-wait! Miyoko-chan! You only have-" the front door slammed shut, "-five minutes…" He looked to his tutor. Reborn's face was blank as he watched her run down the street from the window. "Reborn?"

"Tsuna. The Ten Year Bazooka was damaged. She could easily have 5 hours instead of five minutes. She could just as easily have five days." Tsuna stared at him for a long moment.

"So… we don't… know when Miyoko-chan will be back?"

"No." Tsuna looked to his guardians.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, would you mind joining me?"

"Of-course not, Juudaime!"

"No problem!" Tsuna grabbed his jacket, as did his friends, and they followed after the older version of their friend.

* * *

><p>"Yoshioka Yuusuke, correct?" Miyoko looked at the younger form of her brother. He was 21 in this time, being seven years older than herself. He looked up from his drink. He was handsome with black hair and eyes, tanned skin.<p>

"Yea. Who wants to know?" he was eyeing her up and down, she knew that.

"Well, I know your sister." He squinted at her. "I'm from the school. I'm her counselor." He turned back to his drink, uninterested now.

"So?"

"We've been talking for quite some time. It seems she feels alone because you're never there. Losing your parents at a young age, you're all she has."

"Look, lady, our business is our own. Don't butt into it." Miyoko held her chin in her hand, looking at her brother.

"Alright. I lied. I'm not from the school." He looked back at her, a brow raised. "I lost my parents when I was young too. All I had was my brother and younger sister. He was killed in a car crash. My sister happens to know Miyoko; they go to the same school. My sister doesn't want to be involved but thought that maybe I could talk to you about Miyoko."

"Look. My sis' fine. She can handle herself and whatever life throws at her. She only needs me to pay the bills and to work."

"Does she ever watch you as you leave the house, face utterly blank and void of all emotion? Does she ask you to stay, or maybe help with her homework? Do you know that she spends most of her time at her friend's house so she's not alone? If something were to happen to you, where would she go? A grandmother? An aunt's house?" Yuusuke stared down at his drink.

"Our business is our own. Stay out of it."

"Whatever you wish, Yuu-kun." She rose and left, hoping she at-least convinced her brother to spend more time with her younger self. Maybe then… maybe then he wouldn't be killed in the accident.

"Miyoko-chan!" She looked at her friends standing there outside the bar. She raised a brow.

"You guys are minors. Get lost."

"We were just worried about you! Why were you even in there?"

"Just talking to an old friend. Come on. Lambo wants that story."

* * *

><p>"So, Lambo-kun? What story would you like to hear?" The still older version of Miyoko looked down at the brat. They were back at the Sawada's house. The child thought for a moment before scrambling to the coffee table taking the story book that was there.<p>

"Mama got this when she went shopping today! Lambo-san wants you to play act…" I-Pin took the book from his hands, turning to a page with a lady asleep on a bed.

"This one, please!"

"I-Pin! Lambo-san gets to pick the story! Lambo-san wants this one!" the cow child took the book from her small hands, flipping to another page and pointing a finger at the picture with a witch and two little children. The older Miyoko watched the two bicker for another moment or so before taking the book from them.

"Since I-Pin said please, we'll do Sleeping Beauty. You can choose next time, Lambo." The boy pouted, but said no more. She looked down at the book, flipping through the illustrated pages quickly. "Let's see now… Alright. I think I got it. Ne, Hayato, you have Shamal's number?" the bomber's eyes narrowed at her request.

"Why?"

"Well, since I'm older and stuff, I need someone, a guy to semi-match my age, to be the King, genius. Shamal's the only one I know of, so, call him up, yea?"

"No way! I ain't calling that pervert doctor!"

"Well! It's not like I can call Tsuna's brother Dino to fly out here! He lives in Italy and is a very busy person! Ah, quick question, Tsuna. How come your brother lives in Italy anyway? The only way you two even look remotely alike is 'cause your dad has blonde hair. He doesn't look like Nana at all."

"A-ah, well, he's um-" the knocking at the door saved him from answering the question. "I gotta get that." He moved through the living room doorway, listening to Gokudera and Miyoko bicker. "Yes, can I- DINO-SAN? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" The blonde raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo. Thought I'd stop by for a visit." He grinned and Tsuna was going to start pushing him out the door when he heard steps behind him.

"Oh? If it isn't Tsuna's brother. Funny. We were just talking about you." Tsuna looked back at his friend, mentally begging her not to bring Dino into this. She leaned against the wall, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Beg your pardon? I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name, Signorina."

"How silly of me. I'm Miyoko. We were just about to put on a show for the kids. You wouldn't mind helping, would you?" She moved the five feet forward until she was right before him. Her smile became a bit more… Now, what's the word? "You will, won't you? Otherwise I'm afraid we won't be able to do the story at all." Tsuna looked back at the living room door frame, surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto there, Gokudera's jaw hanging open. Dino blinked down at her, leaning back a bit to put distance between the two.

There were murmurs from outside and Tsuna looked back to see what the commotion was. A man he didn't recognize pushed through the crowd of Dino's men. He spotted Miyoko and stalked forward. "There you are! Miyoko, what're you doing?" He noticed the close proximity between the brunette and blonde then apparently. "Miyoko, don't go around seducing strange men! Come on, you're coming home!" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the door. "Sawada! I'll talk to you about this later! Conniving little-"

"Y-yuusuke? Ho-how'd you know it was me?"

"Quiet! I'm your brother, idiot! You're gonna get an earful from me when we get home!" Miyoko looked back at the group of teens and Dino standing in the door way of the Sawada house.

"Ah, Tsuna, I'll see you in school tomorrow! We'll talk about it more then, okay? We can work on the play tomorrow! Bye!" Yuusuke pulled her around the corner.

Tsuna looked up at his 'older brother'. "Dino-san…?"

"Tsuna. Who was that?" Tsuna looked back down the street.

"The Ten Year Bazooka was damaged. She's, uh, been in that state for about half an hour now."

"I see. Now. What's this about a play?"

* * *

><p>Muwhahahahaha~!<p>

Well, since the only person to suggest a story was **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**, the next installment I'll be writing will be Sleeping Beauty, or '_La Belle au bois dormant' _as it's called in French.

Look forward to it~!

Also, those of you who have read any of my previous stories: I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel to 'Il Nostro Amore' sometime this week. There was a change of plans and I'm gonna work on that sequel first. It's called, 'Watashi-tachi no Ai', the Japanese equivalent to 'Il Nostro Amore.' They both mean 'Our Love' in their respective languages.

So, look forward to that too~!

Ciao~!


	7. Sleeping Beauty: Act 2, Scene 1

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Good will always triumph over evil_

_**Sleeping Beauty: Act 2, Scene 1**_

* * *

><p>"-agreed?" Older!Miyoko questioned, looking around her at the people assembled. She herself had decided that it was for the best that she not play the main character, no matter how flattered she was that both I-Pin and Lambo had wanted her to be. Their reasoning was that she looked like Yoko had when she was a princess, so, thus, a princess role would be perfect for her. She was the Queen in this certain story, the role of Princess given to Haru. Haru was excited, hoping that her Prince would be Tsuna, but alas. The kids decided to have Yamamoto play that role. Dino was the King, and thus Miyoko's husband. The good fairies were Hana(who was begged by Older!Miyoko to join), Nana, Kyoko, and Romario in a skirt and wig. He was called 'Rosemary'.<p>

"Kay! So, we're all ready? Reborn, you gonna tape this?" she looked to the suit clad infant, who already had the camera set up and ready. "Great~! Gokudera-kun, stay and watch and keep the kids company." The bomber scowled at her, sitting on the far end of the couch. "Alright! So! Let's begin!" She clapped her hands together and strange purple smoke enveloped her. Everyone stepped back, curious about the purple mist, while Tsuna started panicking.

"M-miyoko-chan!"

When the stuff cleared, there stood a girl, about Miyoko's age, but most obviously not Miyoko. She was in a frilly, pale, powder blue dress, her hair done up and make-up adorning her face. She was very pretty, but looked extremely uncomfortable. She looked around her nervously, eyes shifting about.

"Oi, Yoshioka, you have fun?" Gokudera snickered from the couch. Tsuna looked closely at the girl for a long moment.

"M-miyoko-chan! You're back!" She looked at Tsuna.

"Back…?"

"You look terrible, Yoshioka." Gokudera put in his two cents, resting his head in his hand. He was amused.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she lunged at him, clutching to him tightly. "Hayato! Hayato, don't you ever _ever __**EVER**_ scare me like that again! Don't you even dare!" she wailed. "Don't fight when you don't need to! I don't wanna see you hurt like that again! Promise me!"

"Oi! Idiot! Get OFF me!" To say he was surprised about the sudden tackle was an understatement.

"PROMISE!"

"I PROMISE! **NOW GET OFF!**"

"Guess we have to change the line-up now…"

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, in a faraway land, there lived a King and Queen who longed for a child. One day, their wish was granted and Queen Nana soon gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Haru, for she was born in the spring. And so our story begins…<em>

* * *

><p>Trumpets blared the arrival of countless nobles and royals, all of whom strode through the wide oak doors of the castle. King Dino and Queen Nana had invited them all for the birth of their daughter, a day that was celebrated throughout the kingdom. The Princess in question was only a week old at this point, but everyone could see the resemblance to their Queen. Tufts of brown hair and milky brown eyes.<p>

"NOW ANNOUCING THEIR EMINESISCENES, THE FOUR GOOD FAIRIES, MISTRESS HANA, MISTRESS ROSEMARY, MISTRESS MIYOKO, AND MISTRESS KYOKO!" The herald stamped his staff of ceremonies against the tiled floor, gaining everyone's attention.

-Pause-

"M-miyoko-chan! Come on! You're up!" Tsuna hissed. The girl wouldn't let go of the silver haired bomber, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He stopped trying long ago to get her off and simply resigned himself to have her sitting on him, her head buried in his shoulder. "Miyoko-chan!"

"Oi, Yoshioka, it's your turn. Stop crying and play your part!"

"No! You'll do something stupid! I just know it! You'll get hurt and end up in the hospital again!"

"Oi, woman, what can I possibly do to myself in five minutes?" She looked up, her eyes rimmed red and her face looked terrible.

"You can die, okay? I-it's been done before!" She buried her head back into his shoulder and he started struggling once again.

Tsuna blinked at her. Since when did she care so much about Gokudera? They always argued. "Miyoko-chan… this wouldn't be because of your parents, would it?" he asked gently. Heavy footsteps in the hallway and Tsuna was thinking that his dad made a surprised visit.

But no. It was the guy from yesterday. Miyoko-chan's brother, was it? Yuusuke.

Her brother gazed at her for a long moment, everything else silent. She didn't know he was here and just continued to cry on Gokudera, her arms clinging to him like a vice. The poor boy gave up again. "Oi, Yoshioka, can you get off already?"

"_No!"_ Gokudera breathed in deeply.

"Miyoko. I won't do anything stupid like run out in-front of a car while you're performing. I would make a terrible Right Hand Man if I just left my Boss." Gokudera looked to Tsuna for help. Tsuna was actually proud of him for handling this so calmly. He hadn't brought out the dynamite.

Yet.

"_P-promise?"_

"Fine." She raised her head, looking at him. He growled at her. She pushed off him, rushing out of the room. "H-hey! Wait a sec!"

"_I smeared my make-up! I wouldn't have this problem if you didn't make me cry so much, Hayato!"_

"What? This is not my fault, you idiot woman! You're the one who was crying!" Tsuna watched Miyoko's brother lean against the doorframe.

"Yoshioka…san?"

"Hey, silver-brat." Gokudera twitched, turning to glare at him. "So you're on a first name basis with my baby sister, hmm? Looks like I'm gonna have to do what my father would have done with her first boyfriend." A rather sadistic grin came on his face.

-End Pause-

The fairies moved slowly through the path that was created for them. They were revered all throughout the land for their abilities. For them to accept the invitation to a child's birth…

Silence reigned in the grand hall, everyone showing their respect to the four beings walking amongst them. Rosemary, the tallest and eldest of their group was with Kyoko, the youngest and smallest. The girl was nervous, her eyes shifting about. Hana and Miyoko were both of the same height and age. Miyoko had been granted the position of their leader when Rosemary declared her ready.

They followed single file behind her, spreading out around her when she stopped to curtsy. "Your Majesties." Queen Nana was helped to her feet by her husband, returning the gesture even though the fairies were of a higher status than both her and her King. "We come today to grant your daughter, the young Princess Haru, our gifts. Are there any objects to us giving them now?" Miyoko looked up at their Highnesses.

"No, please go ahead," Nana murmured, resting her hand against the cradle that was situated next to their thrones. Miyoko, as leader and strongest, straightened, her steps measured as she moved to the dais, ascending the steps to stand before the Princess. She smiled down at the infant, brown eyes gazing up at her curiously.

"Little Princess…" She leaned down, bringing the child into her arms and holding up, gazing down at the baby. "My gift to you is the gift of beauty. Not only will you look like your own beautiful mother as you grow," Nana smiled, turning to hide her red stained face in her husband's shoulder, "But that exterior beauty will be reflected from your own soul." Whispers and murmured words shot through the great hall at the fairy's words. "Hana. Please come and bestow your gift to the child." Miyoko held the baby gently in her arms, looking to the fairy closest to her.

Hana let out a breath, straightening from her curtsy to glide up the stairs, taking the child from her leader. "Little child, my gift is the gift of music. Your voice will melodious and pure. You will master any and all instruments with ease." King Dino smiled at the form of his daughter. She was blessed indeed, for the fairies themselves deemed her so. "Rosemary, your gift." Hana returned the baby to Miyoko.

It was well known that Hana didn't care for children all that much.

Rosemary stood slowly, rising with the help of her staff. She tapped the youngest, Kyoko, indicating that she was to rise as well. "Come, Kyoko. You will be next, child." The girl rose, her eyes shifted about to glance at the many faces around her. Miyoko rested the infant gently in her elder's arms, retreating down the dais to stand next to Hana. Rosemary smiled at the child. "Princess Haru, my gift to you is wit. You will be blessed with intelligence and the ability to solve any problem you may come across." The little child reached her hands up, a smile across her features as she laughed. "Kyoko, child, come near. Your time is now."

The girl moved forward bravely, but she stepped on the hem of her dress, pitching forward. King Dino caught her, steadying her. "A-ah, thank you, Y-your Majesty…" her face burned crimson as she continued toward her mentor. "R-rosemary, I do-don't think I'm ready…" she whispered.

"Nonsense, girl. I say you're ready, so you are. Hold her in your arms and bestow upon her your gift." Rosemary gave the child to her and Kyoko held her stiffly, as if afraid she would break. "Go on then."

Kyoko gulped, looking down at the infant. "L-little Princess, my g-gift to you-"

"SILENCE."

Kyoko jumped at the crack of thunder, almost dropping the child in the process. Rosemary steadied her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Before them, as the doors crashed closed, stood a figure they all knew well. "Bianchi. You are not welcome here. Leave now." Miyoko stepped forward, gaze level.

The woman standing before them was wrapped in darkness, odd pink hair pulled up with all sorts of pins and clasps. Olive green eyes were seeped with hatred. "Is that right, _Miyoko_?"

"Leave now, Bianchi." The elder woman sneered at their leader.

"Of-course, once I've fulfilled my promise to our _King_. It was stated that **all** fairies were welcome for the occasion. As I am a fairy, I have come." She looked to the King. "Your Majesty." Dino suppressed a shiver.

"Bianchi, you're welcome to be here, but I ask that you please-"

"Please, what, _Your Highness? _Not cause trouble? Not place a curse on your child?" Nana's face went pale. "No, I would never!" Hana snorted in contempt. "I am here to give the child my gift! No more, no less."

The King looked to the fairies' leader. Miyoko shook her head lightly. "I do not think this is wise, Your Majesty." Bianchi puffed out a breath, tapping her foot silently against the floor. "But, I suppose even Bianchi could honestly wish well for the child." The pink haired woman strode forward, plucking the child out of Kyoko's arms.

"Little Princess, such trouble you've been! I'm your Auntie Bianchi, whom your ungrateful parents didn't think to _personally_ invite!" she laughed, holding the child aloft. Kyoko squeaked in protest, clutching to Rosemary's cloak. "Beautiful, wise, and musical you may become, but my gift is the strongest of all! My gift is the gift of death! On the day that you reach adulthood, you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" She cackled, her body turning into a black, vaporous mist and fading. Kyoko dived for the child, catching her before she hit the floor. She clutched her close.

Nana's wail of despair mirrored those of the court. Dino held his wife close, eyes closed. "My poor baby! My poor beautiful Haru!" she sobbed. Dino looked to Miyoko.

"Your powers are the strongest. Can't you undo this curse?"

"My powers are strong, yes, the strongest in this room, but mine are of good. Bianchi's are of evil, drawing upon the greatest forces in the known world: hate and fear. I can do nothing. But…" She paused and Nana looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"But? But what? Can you do something?" Miyoko looked to their youngest, holding the precious child.

"Kyoko still has yet to give her gift." All eyes turned to the youngest in hopes that she could somehow reverse this terrible twist of fate. "Kyoko, just do your best."

"Please, Kyoko! Save my daughter!" the youngest backed into her mentor, holding the child close.

"M-me? b-but, Miyoko! Even you're no match a-against her! How could I possibly help?" Miyoko dipped into a deep curtsy, head bowed and eyes closed.

"I have faith. You know what to do."

Kyoko looked down at the infant in her arms, warm brown eyes gazing up at her. "I… My Princess… My gift…" she looked up, startled, when she heard the rustle of silk. Everyone… was bowed or curtsied to her. "Y-your Majesties!" she looked in horror at even her King and Queen bowing to _her_!

"Kyoko, bestow your gift upon the child." The warm voice was her teacher and mentor. The elder stood tall, hands planted firmly on the walking stick she insisted on carrying around.

"Y-yes… My Princess, my gift to you is that of life. True, when you become of age you shall prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, but you will not die! You will fall into a deep sleep, a sleep so deep that it will last for a hundred years! And on the first day of the one hundredth and first year, you will be awakened!" Cheers erupted at her prophecy and Nana took her child from her, holding her close as Dino thanked the fairies for their gifts, in particular, Kyoko's.

* * *

><p>And so it begins. Again.<p>

So, I finally got the first part of this out. I think I'll only get the two parts, so, let's cross our fingers so it doesn't become a novel, hmm?

Until the next time, ciao~!


	8. Sleeping Beauty: act 2, Scene 2

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Good will always triumph over evil_

_**Sleeping Beauty: Act 2, Scene 2**_

* * *

><p>And so, the Princess Haru grew up into a beautiful maiden, her 'aunts' visiting her on the day of her birth and Yule time. But, as time went on, they stopped coming. Soon, only Kyoko, the one who had prophesied life for the girl so long ago, remained and obtained her own room in the castle, to care for and watch out for the child, guarding her so the curse could not come to pass. King Dino had ordered all spindles to be burned and most everyone in his kingdom was willing to oblige to his request.<p>

They too wished for the life of their Princess to be spared.

As time wore on though, many forgot about the prophecy of death, for the whole kingdom teemed with life and was prospering.

But Kyoko knew, from her experience with her elder sister, Bianchi, that whenever she made a claim, it was always kept. Haru would indeed prick her finger on a spinning wheel and she would fall into a deep sleep. How, she knew not. But she didn't want to upset their Majesties by bringing up the cursed subject.

And so, the years went by.

Kyoko turned into the Princess's best friend and confidant while they spent each day together. It was a chance meeting that when the Princess was in her fourteenth summer she was introduced to the son of the King of their neighboring kingdom.

Tsunayoshi was a quiet boy and didn't talk much. Haru followed him around, attempting to persuade him to play with them or go down to the river. King Dino and King Iemitsu decided then that when they were both of age, they would be reintroduced to each other and wed, their kingdoms united in marriage. And so, they went back to their own kingdom and Haru forgot about the timid boy, busy spending her days in the garden with her fairy godmother.

Two years later, when the Princess was in her sixteenth year, Kyoko had caught a fever, leaving the Princess to wander the castle grounds by herself.

"What shall I do today? I've never not had Kyoko with me… This is so strange! It will be an adventure!" She giggled to herself and the gardener raised a brow before returning to the hedges. "Hmm…" The Princess tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps… Yes!" and she retreated back inside the castle. The servants of the manor greeted her politely when she passed. Glancing out a window on her adventure through the castle, she saw her parents walking hand-in-hand through the courtyard. She smiled, but didn't call out to them.

She had always went adventuring through the castle when she had been a child, but without Kyoko, it was like a whole different place. She noticed a door that she had never seen before, hidden in a back corner. Cobwebs dusted the corners and the ceiling. "It's not used? It looks old…" She looked at it warily. She wasn't fond of spiders and there would most likely be spiders hiding behind the door…

But the temptation of an adventure was too great and she gave into her curiousity, reaching a hand out to grasp the old handle. She felt the flakes of rust and pushed the handle down.

It didn't budge.

She pushed down harder and leaned against it. The door fell open and she rushed it, almost tripping. "Kyoko would have loved this adventure… Oh! I know! I'll tell her all about it when I return!" She grinned to herself, picking up her skirts and skipping up the stairs, overjoyed at the prospect of showing her best friend this new place she discovered all by herself.

Even though she was almost of adulthood and was in-fact of marrying age, she still had the heart of a child and that reflected in her behavior.

An odd whirring noise from the top of the steps. It was quiet, so much so that she almost hadn't noticed it. She stopped, stilling her breath to listen close. She had never heard it before… it was… like something clacking?

"Huh. How weird…" and she started her journey once more, continuing up toward where the noise came from. The steps fell away and she was standing on a square of stone, an old door similar to the one she entered earlier standing before her. The noise was coming through the door. She stepped up to it, leaning against it to press her ear against the old wood.

It fell open upon her touch and the elderly woman inside looked up, startled. "Oh dear! Why, young maiden, whatever are you doing here?" Haru stared openly at her. A common lady. She rarely saw them in the castle. Her clothes consisted of shades of brown and a dark green, unlike Haru's own dress of royal purple. "Miss?"

"Who are you?"

"Why, me? I'm Mildred. Miss, you look confused. Perhaps you have lost your way?" Haru walked slowly into the tower room and the old woman resumed her… task. "Now. Tell me your name, my dear."

"I am Haru."

"Is that so? Well, a wonderful name it is! How old are you, dear? You look about my grandson's age, bless his soul!"

"Well, Haru just turned sixteen two weeks ago!" Haru proclaimed proudly. The old woman stopped in her task to clap her hands together and smile. "How old is your grandson, Mildred?"

"Why, now that I think about it, young Edward is a few years your senior! But my! You are a pretty young lady! Your mother is proud, am I right?" Haru blushed, turning her face away. "Ah, as I thought! Now, what brings you up here, Haru? A pretty girl like yourself should be out among them men-folk and showing off such beauty! Mark my words, by the year's end I think you will be married! Are you engaged, dear?"

"N-not exactly." Mildred smiled, beckoning her over to where she was seated at some sort of contraption. "Mildred, what is that?"

"What? Why, this? This is my spinning wheel! Don't tell me a bright girl like you has never seen one before!" Haru stared in wonder at the machine. "Oh my… You haven't had you? now, what is your mother thinking? Every girl knows how to spin!"

It was official; Haru was curious.

"Could you show me how it works, Mildred?"

"Of-course. Now," she rose slowly, her joints creaking. "Ah, there we go. Now, Haru come sit here." Haru walked closer, sitting down at the bench. "Now, be very careful, it's sharp, alright? Take hold of this-"

"Ow!"

"Haru! I warned you it was sharp!" Haru looked down at the few drops of blood on her finger from the needle. "Are you alright? You aren't faint from blood, my dear?" Haru raised a hand to her head as the room started spinning.

"Haru… Haru feels dizzy…"

Mildred began laughing and Haru's head started pounding. "You stupid girl! And your precious parents thought they could protect you! Them and that idiot little fairy!" and the laughter changed into full-blown cackling. Haru stood shakily from the bench, reaching a hand out to brace herself against the wall.

"Mil… mildred… Haru feels so… dizzy…"

* * *

><p>Kyoko awoke from her nap, knowing something was wrong. "Princess?" She rose into a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes. "Haru? Are you here?" Her room was empty. She slid out from under the covers, her bare feet touching the stone floors. "Princess Haru? Excuse me, have you seen the Princess as of late?" she stood in the doorway, looking to a passing maid. The girl shook her head.<p>

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't."

"Ah, okay. Thank you." The girl continued on her way and Kyoko moved out into the hall, her feet making little noise. "Now… where could she have…" she paused at the feeling that pounded through her entire being. "No… Bianchi…" and Kyoko let her feet take flight, following the feeling that she felt, toward a back, dusty hallway where an equally dusty door that was open in the slightest. "No! Princess Haru!" Her wings, which she rarely used because Haru said was unfair to the rest of them(the mortals), fell loose from their confines, her body lifting into the air as she flew through the door and up the stairs. "Princess!"

Laughter was heard from the far away top and she willed herself to move even faster.

"BIANCHI! DON'T YOU DARE HARM THE PRINCESS!"

The laughter only increased in volume as she drew closer and closer.

The door at the top of the stairs was wide open and Kyoko saw the Princess on the floor, body limp. "No… Haru!" she kneeled down beside her, knowing that Bianchi was already gone. She brushed hair away from her beautiful face, tears welling up in her eyes. "My Princess… I am so sorry… My poor dear friend…"

* * *

><p>Nana was crying, her head buried in her husband's chest. "Your… Majesties… I am… Words do not describe this feeling… I caused this, it is my fault…" Kyoko stood at the door, face downcast. Dino looked over at her, unshed tears pooling in his own eyes.<p>

"No, Kyoko. This is not your fault. You were sick and as such we should have taken the proper precautions. We hoped that it wouldn't occur and that was our mistake. The only light we have is that one day she will awaken from this sleep and her life shall be spared."

"But what good is it?" Nana cried. "We'll be gone and everyone she knows will be gone! She will awake to no one! Our kingdom will be in ruin and she will know not what to do!" Dino held her close as she broke into a fresh wave of tears. He looked back at Kyoko.

He smiled sadly. "My wife speaks truth, but, as long as she will live, I care not for my own health. One of my nephews will become of age soon. I will name him as my heir and our kingdom will continue to live on and prosper under him and his children until the day that she awakens." He guided his wife to the door and they passed through the frame and soon Kyoko was alone.

She walked slowly to where the girl was laid on the bed, eyes closed as if asleep, which she was, in-fact. "My Princess… If I could have stopped this…" she slowly slid down to the floor, hugging her knees close.

_"Kyoko, just do your best… I have faith. You will know what to do."_

She looked up and around for the voice of her elder sister. "M-miyoko?" She could almost see her. How long had it actually been since she had last seen her? Years. She rested her head on her knees. "Miyoko… You had faith in me then and look where we are. Bianchi's curse has been fulfilled and my friend will awake to nothing familiar…" She hid her head in the space between her body and knees. "I just wish you were here… to help me… I'm not… I'm not strong enough to deal with this on my own!"

"_You are strong, like our mother. One day, little sister, you will do great things. I know this for I have seen it."_

Kyoko slowly lifted her head, the memory of that long ago summer coming back to her. Hana on occasion had the gift of foresight and had told her that she was strong and that one day she would do something great. What it was, she didn't know. Hana said nothing more on the matter. She had been put under the care of Rosemary late that summer.

"I think…" Kyoko smiled at the girl asleep. "Yes. I know what to do now."

Rising, she left the room, going out into the hall where servants were solemn and saw the King and Queen still making their way slowly toward the throne room. Even though their daughter was lost to them, the affairs of state still had to continue. Kyoko took her time, not needing to rush. They seated themselves on their thrones and gazed at her with sad eyes as she curtsied to them.

"Your Majesties. Your loss I cannot fathom, but I may understand a portion of it for Haru was my dear and closest friend. My condolences."

"Thank you, Kyoko." She bowed her head, straightening up and rising into the air. Haru was not here to scold her now and no other mortal would. The doors to the castle were wide open and she rushed through them, rising up higher into the air, above even the highest of the towers. Into the clouds she flew, gathering up all her magic and energy.

"Clouds in the sky, listen to me!" Thunder crashed as the clouds grew dark over the kingdom. "Grow dark and let the rain wash over the kingdom and all who live in it!" Lightning flashed across the sky. Kyoko closed her eyes, giving up all her magic to the rain. "Let everyone sleep! Let them all awaken when the Princess does!"

As the sky mourned, Nana's eyes slowly closed. Rain battered against the roof and the servants slowly succumbed to the power of Kyoko's magic, stronger even than Miyoko's. Dino gazed out silently across the hall at the sheets of rain pounding down against his castle. He saw the multicolored sparks within the water and smiled.

"So it begins…" he looked over at his wife, already in sleep. "Good night, my love."

* * *

><p>Well! This only took me a few weeks this time! Yay~!<p>

So, I'll finish this up next chapter and we'll have a little break like last time. Again, I implore you to suggest a faiy-tale. I'm game for just about everything. Not as much dialogue as in Beauty and the Beast(I think) but ya know. That was my fav growing up so I put a little more detail into it… I think.

Anywho, until the next time, ciao~


	9. Sleeping Beauty: Act 2, Scene 3

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Good will always triumph over evil_

_**Sleeping Beauty: Act 2, Scene 3**_

* * *

><p>The young men rode through the forest quietly, eyes focused on the path ahead. Their horses were their own, the ones they had trained and rode since they were children, not the more 'suitable' ones of the Royal Stables, their father's and uncle's words, respectively.<p>

Yes indeed, they were of Royal blood. They were both dressed in browns and greens, not the more 'suitable' clothing of their statures. Suitable was a favorite word in their home. One they hated.

As they rode beneath the trees, the darkened lighting gave way to brighter light as the trees began to thin. They heard loud laughter up ahead and gave each other a look before spurring their horses on.

A man, a peddler with his cart actually, was seated beneath a tree, drinking from a small canteen and talking and laughing to himself. "Good sir?" He stopped abruptly, turning narrowed eyes to their forms. "Begging your pardon, but could you tell us where exactly we are? We seem to have lost our way." The one with the darker hair questioned. His cousin, a silver haired man, scowled at their surroundings.

"Lost, are ya? Well, laddies, you're in the great kingdom of Cavalla!" he threw his arms out, indicating to the forest and the plain they noticed through the trees to their right.

"You jest. Cavalla is simply a fairytale." The peddler gazed at him silently, the silver-haired one that is. "It is just simply a story."

"Idiot boy." The royal stiffened at that. "Cavalla exists and if you happened upon it now… Well, it looks like the prophecy is to be fulfilled today. I should like to see the home of my grandmamma, if you gentlemen could be so kind." They glanced at each other, thinking of their concern for this man. "So which one of ya is the King's son? Come on, speak up then. The Princess has been waiting a hundred years for this day." He rose from his seat in the grass, going to his cart and undoing the chains that connected it to his horse's saddle. He hauled himself up on the mare, looking back at them. "Come on then, step lightly, boys. I'll lead ya to it."

The Prince, Takeshi, spurred his horse forward a step or so. "Sir, where exactly are you leading us?" His cousin, Hayato, glared.

"To Cavalla. You being the Prince… the fairy's prophecy has come to pass."

"Beg pardon, but I'm no Royal."

"Uh-huh. And I'm a centaur. Come along then, Your Highnesses." His mare started forward through the trees calmly. Takeshi looked at his cousin.

"Hayato… perhaps we should accompany him. He seems out of his wits."

"He's crazy. We should just leave." Hayato snorted.

"Come on, lads! Her Emminence won't be waiting forever!" Takeshi let out a breath, following after the delusional man who apparently still believed in fairy-tales.

"Sir, who, pray tell, do you speak of?" He called as he and his cousin followed after him, still some ways behind.

"The Good Fairy, Kyoko!"

"Bah! Fairytales and now fairies!" Hayato scoffed, pulling on the reins. "Takeshi, we should just turn around and go back the way we came. We'll get home eventually." Takeshi had to agree, but he was curious. This man truly believed they were in the kingdom of Cavalla. Everyone knew Cavalla had once in-fact been a kingdom, but a great disaster fell upon it and everyone who had lived in the great capital suddenly disappearing, including the ruling family. The country fell into the myths and legends of stories. Those who had lived in the country were now scattered across it, in small villages and towns. There was no government and those towns and villages made their own laws, based off the old ones of-course. "Takeshi!"

"Hayato, what have we to lose? We're lost as it is. Perhaps once we go along with his game, he'll show us the road to home?" His cousin rolled his eyes, letting out a sharp breath.

"Fine."

"Sir! Hold up!" Takeshi urged his mount on, catching up with the peddler as Hayato followed after him. The man was stopped up ahead, grinning. "You've stopped? What for?"

"Knew you'd come. Just like the stories always did say of Her Majesty. You two share the same love of adventure." He turned back in the saddle, facing forward as his mare trotted forward. "We'll be there shortly. Her Emminence will know if you are indeed the one the prophecy calls for, Young Prince." They came from beneath the trees and started out onto the plain, which they had in-fact noticed earlier. "I suppose you don't the know the story of Cavalla."

"A Great Disaster fell upon the land when the Capital city fell into ruin when everyone within it and the ruling family themselves disappeared. Those who now live in the country are-"

"WRONG." Takeshi blinked. "Great. You two know nothing." He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, guess I have to explain the whole mess." He looked over his shoulder at the two royals, eyeing them. "Let me begin. Long ago, there lived a King and his Queen. They wished for a child and one day, their wish was granted. Soon after, the Queen gave birth to a girl, a little Princess they named Haru, for she was born in the spring. On the day of the girl's whole big celebration, the four good fairies-"

"Attended the event, giving the child their gifts." The wind whispered. The peddler, reined in his mare, bowing his head and bringing one arm in-front of him in the closest thing he could manage to a bow. He was on a horse after-all. "But the one dark fairy, my elder sister Bianchi, came, placing a curse upon the child. It was my duty and destiny to reverse what I could of that curse. My gift to the Princess was that of Life." The royals stilled their own mounts as a light being appeared in-front of them. The light faded so they could see her form.

A beautiful lady, her long hair an odd orange in color, stood before them. Her dress was a pale yellow and was loose about her, wings spread from her back. She smiled softly.

"Ganto, thank you for bringing them here." The peddler gave the slightest of nods. "I'm am Kyoko, the youngest of those four fairies. I guarded the child everyday of her life and I still do, even one hundred years later. My prophecy foretold your arrival, Prince Takeshi. On the first day of the one hundredth and first year since the Princess Haru was placed under that curse, you would appear. Others who had heard this tale tried and failed to enter the castle to awaken the Princess and take her as their bride. You are the one to break this curse. Come." She indicated down the plain where there was a hill covered with thick thorns that were deep and rose toward the sky, as if… covering something… "To the castle of Cavalla, where the Royal Family sleeps."

"The stories were true then…"

"Yes, Prince."

Takeshi looked ahead where the castle was covered in thorns, then to Hayato. "Well. Shall we go?" Hayato smiled lightly.

"Onward, cousin."

* * *

><p>The thorns fell away when they drew near, receding away from the castle gates. Kyoko moved under the arch, leading them forward into the courtyard. It and the gardens around it were in perfect condition, as if tended regularly. "Upon that day, I used almost all my power to put the castle to sleep." She murmured. "So when the Princess finally awoke, she would not be alone in this world."<p>

"You… knew the Princess well?"

"She was my best friend. I was with her as we grew up. Fairies have a longer life so we don't exactly age like you mortals. We looked the same age. She even forbade me from using my wings because it was unfair." She stepped forward and twirled about the flagstones. She suddenly changed, her appearance becoming younger, like that of a girl in her thirteenth or fourteenth year, the beautiful dress becoming of a woman changing into a plain short white dress like Takeshi's little cousins wore. She smiled up at them, gold eyes happy and the last of the light that had surrounded her fading away. "Shall we go then? Haru's been waiting so long. One hundred years is a long time! You can leave your horses here, they'll be fine!" They dismounted slowly, watching her as she twirled about the courtyard in her bare feet. Her long hair was now shorter, barely reaching to her shoulders.

She moved up the stairs to where the doors were wide open, like they probably had been for all this time. "See? Everyone's asleep. I was really surprised when it turned out my magic was stronger than my big sister Miyoko's! She's the strongest, but by the time I did that, I hadn't seen in her a long time. She might still be stronger than me. I'm not really sure." She disappeared into the castle and the three followed after her, stepping over those servants and guards sleeping on the stairs. When they saw her again in the spacious main hall, she had changed again, now easily in her sixteenth or seventeenth year. Her hair was longer, reaching now a little past her shoulders. The white dress was longer, brushing against the floor. "But it was all my fault." Her voice was more mature, not as high-pitched. Her eyes showed sadness. "I had been sick in bed when Bianchi fulfilled her curse." She moved forward the where the twin thrones sat, a man and woman asleep upon them. She dipped into a low curtsy. "Your Majesties…" Hayato and Takeshi looked upon the King and Queen. One hundred years hadn't seemed to age them at-all…. "My magic made it so everyone was frozen in sleep, like the Princess. No one will age while they sleep and when Haru awakens, time will begin once again. This way, Prince Takeshi. Ganto, Hayato, please wait here. This is for the Prince to do."

Takeshi looked back at his cousin, who gave a single curt nod. "Well? Go on then." Ganto was bowing to the fairy.

"Come." Kyoko walked slowly from the main hall, leaving behind their Majesties. "Haru has been in her room ever since. Even though everyone has not aged, Haru has become even more beautiful, like her mother the Queen. She's in her sixteenth year, only a few years younger than yourself." Takeshi wasn't even shocked that she knew that. She had already proven to know him without him saying anything.

"What exactly was the curse? Why was your sister so mad?" He questioned as they moved through the silent halls, stepping over or around the many servants and guards that were sleeping on the floor, or propped up against the walls.

"Bianchi had been a good fairy, but the dark drew her in with its promise of power. Because of that, she was not invited to the celebration of the Princess's birth. She took offense to that. When she came, I was just about to bestow upon her my gift, but she stopped me, which turned out to be all for the best. Her curse was that when Haru became of age, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Because I hadn't given her my gift, I was able to reverse it so that the Princess would simply fall into a deep sleep and awaken when the son of a King came on the first day of the one hundredth and first year since the curse was fulfilled. She has been asleep ever since." She stopped in-front of a partially opened door. "She… I hadn't been watching her that day… Bianchi had…" Takeshi was startled by the tears that appeared in her eyes.

"Kyoko, it wasn't your fault. It would have happened eventually." He stated, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, gold eyes brimming with tears. "This is where she is? In this room?"

"This is where the Princess Haru still sleeps." He stepped back a bit, bowing his head to her.

"I'm sure their Highnesses will be forever grateful that you watched over their daughter for all this time." And when he looked up, she was gone, gold dust shimmering in the air. He straightened, pushing a single hand against the door.

He stared in awe at the girl who was apparently only a few years younger than himself. He had to say she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He moved hesitantly to where she lay asleep. She was pale, which must be because she had been asleep for so long. He fell to his knees, overcome. "I recognize you… from the dreams I've had for so long…" He leaned in close to her, brushing some of the hair away from her face. "I only thought you to be a dream… but here you are…"

-Pause-

Miyoko started laughing uncontrollably as the final scene began. Takeshi pulled away from the 'sleeping' Princess, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Haru opened one eye. "Miyoko-chan!"

"I'm sorry!" she laughed. "It's just *snort* so funny! I always laugh during these kinda scenes!" Tsuna covered his eyes with his hand as Gokudera growled at her.

"Be quiet, Yoshioka! We're trying to finish this!" Yuusuke let out a sigh, sitting down next to her on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Oh! Yuusuke! Hi! Didn't know you were here!" She couldn't stop laughing. He clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing the laughter immediately. He raised a brow.

"Go on. Finish it so I can go home."

-End Pause-

Takeshi leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek. He watched as color flowed into her form, her eyes twitching before opening slowly. He smiled down at the Princess, pulling away when she sat up.

"H-hello. I'm Haru. Who are you?"

"Takeshi."

"Then, it's nice to meet you Takeshi. I'm afraid I fell asleep. I didn't while you were speaking, did I?"

"No. You've nothing to worry about." She glanced to the door when she heard her parents rush in. Takeshi stood, hands clasped behind his back. "Your Majesties." King Dino's brow furrowed at the appearance of this stranger, but his eyes moved to where his daughter sat.

"H-haru!"

"Hi Papa, Mama!" She waved and slipped off her bed. "I took a nap, but Takeshi said I didn't while he was talking. That's okay, right? I wasn't rude?" Her father gathered her and her mother up, hugging them tightly while Nana cried, tears of joy coursing down her face.

"My Haru… My beautiful little girl…"

"Your Majesties. Bianchi's curse has been broken, and the kingdom will prosper once again, under your rule." Kyoko stood next to the window, the adult form she first appeared in returned to her. She stepped forward lightly. Dino let go of his daughter, taking the fairy's hands in his own.

"Kyoko… How can we ever repay you for this? You saved my daughter and made it so we would awaken with her." Kyoko looked toward the door where a lady dressed a simple deep red dress leaned against the door frame. Odd pink hair was loose and reached down her back, olive eyes gazing out into the hall. Dino turned to see what she was staring at. "B-bianchi!" Nana held her daughter close.

"My sister has been through much these past decades. Bianchi?" The older lady shifted her eyes to Their Majesties, pushing off the door frame to dip into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesties… My sincerest apologies for the wrong I have dealt you. I was so consumed by the power, the hatred and the fear that I did not see what was right and just. I forgot all my mentor's teachings in the process, giving myself to the dark. Even my own family deserted me during that time. It was only when Kyoko confronted me, showing me the truth of what I truly had done did I realize my mistake. I have left the dark behind, my teachings being renewed. I understand if you feel anger toward me for what I did was truly unforgiveable." Her voice was soft, gaze down cast as she showed guilt for what she had done.

Haru stepped out of her mother's embrace. "Kyoko, this is your big sister Bianchi? The one who you said drifted away from your family?"

"Hai, Haru. My sister whom I love dearly." Haru grinned, moving toward the fairy and tapping her shoulder. Bianchi raised her head. Haru hugged her tightly, much to her parents and Bianchi's surprise.

"Hi, Auntie Bianchi! I'm Haru! Auntie Rosemary and Auntie Hana and Auntie Miyoko said you were drawn to the dark, but I'm glad you're all better now! Will you be staying with us, like Kyoko? Me and Kyoko are the best of friends and I'd really like to get to know you too! Auntie Miyoko and the others stopped coming around, but Kyoko stayed with us! Will you stop coming around someday too?" Bianchi blinked down at the girl gazing up at her with the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"I… I suppose, if Their Majesties agree to it." Haru let go to go hug her mother.

"Oh, please Mama? Please?" Nana looked to Dino, not knowing what to do. Dino finally nodded and Haru hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you Papa!" She noticed Takeshi standing there, watching with a smile on his face. She calmed down, letting go of her father, to walk over to him, hands clasped in-front of her. "Takeshi. I recognize you. From all the dreams I had." He bowed his head.

"As do I, Princess."

Dino looked once more at the stranger before looking to Kyoko to explain. "You Highness. May I introduce Prince Takeshi, heir to the throne of Rall. As I prophecized so long ago, on the first day of the one hundredth and first year since Bianchi's curse came to be, the Princess would awaken. I never did explain how though, did I?" She smiled at Dino's raised brow. "The Princess would awaken when the son of a King, a Prince, came to the castle upon hearing the tale of the sleeping beauty. Love's first kiss was the only way she would awaken. Takeshi appeared and I brought him here to awake your daughter, as both he and Haru had the same dreams." Dino raised himself to his full height, looking at his daughter talking easily with the Prince.

"Come on Takeshi! I want to show you the gardens!" she took his hand, leading him out of the room. Dino blinked, starting to go after her, but Nana held him back, a dreamy look on her face.

"Nana!"

"Let them be dear. We knew this would happen sooner or later." She smiled at Kyoko. "Thank you, Kyoko."

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness." The two laughed while Dino looked forlornly out the window at his daughter dancing through the garden.

Months later, after the kingdom was once again known throughout the land, Takeshi and Haru were married, the five good fairies coming to the wedding and blessing the couple.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh!~ finally finished!<p>

This almost took as long as the beauty and the beast one. It was real close…

Kay, so, next chapter is a break thingie and then we'll go onto the next story.

Until the next time, ciao!


	10. Intermission 2

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me, but I do claim the characters that I create and the scenarios.

* * *

><p>When Miyoko wasn't in school the next day, Tsuna sighed, resting his head in his hand and gazing out the window of his classroom. Gokudera had been writing furiously in a notebook, something about the school play… Maybe he finally got an idea? Summer break was getting closer and then it was only a few months before they would put on the play. Granted, he could work all summer on it… but… Well. Reborn would probably make them do silly things and then when would he work on it?<p>

He blinked when he noticed a lady walking towards the school. He titled his head slightly, squinting at her. She _seemed_ familiar… but he couldn't quite place it. A bright yellow suit jacket with a pale yellow shirt underneath it and black dress pants with black high heels. He was almost blinded by the canary yellow jacket. Her short, cropped hair _couldn't_ be natural—but then he looked over at Gokudera's own silver hair—it was such a color. Not red, but not brown. A mixture of the two.

It did not go well with the jacket.

He shivered slightly, turning his gaze away from the woman and back to the classroom, watching quietly at all that was happening around him.

It was later, shortly before their break ended that the door flew open and the canary woman stood there, eyes dark and lips pulled into a straight line. Everything fell silent as her eyes shifted around the room. Her gaze stopped on Tsuna. She straightened herself, walking carefully over to stand before his desk, gazing down her nose at him.

"Young man."

He gulped.

"What is your name?" His mouth was dry, like he swallowed a mouthful of feathers(which he has done once, it was not pleasant). He couldn't find his voice. She raised a brow at him, lips pulling into a frown. "I asked you a question, young man."

"S-s-sawada T-t-tsunayoshi!' He was finally able to squeak.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, hm?" He nodded furiously. "I knew it was you…"

"P-p-p-pardon?" And she suddenly grinned, leaning down and pulling him into a hug, lifting him from his chair.

"Oh, I just knew it was you! Yuu's told me so much about you~! Oh, I know you'll just absolutely _love_ Aimi and Emi! They're such wonderful girls!" and she continued to prattle on about the aforementioned 'Aimi' and 'Emi'.

Tsuna didn't hear a word she was saying, what with his lack of air from her squeezing him and her rather overpowering perfume.

"Tenth! Let go of the Tenth!" And he was dropped from her hold. He held a hand to his chest, breathing deeply, trying to regain the air in his lungs. "Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera was crouched next to him. A hand on his shoulder and he glanced over to see Yamamoto there.

"I-I'm fine…" Gokudera turned to the canary woman with evil eyes.

"Why you…!" and his cheek was pulled, cutting off his (probable) cursing.

"And you must be the young man my niece is so infatuated with. Hmm… Yes. Yuu's told me plenty about you…" and she was gazing down at him in contempt. "Well. You know what they always say. Like mother like daughter. My sister was _such_ an idiot for marrying that man... Well, that's all I have time for, see you soon~! Ta ta~!" and she was out the door, snapping it smartly shut behind her. Gokudera held a hand to his now reddened cheek, scowling darkly at the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Mama! I'm home!' Tsuna called into the house.<p>

"In the living room!" He bent down, untying his shoes, his friends doing the same, calling out their greetings. "Tsu-kun, Dino-kun's here and you have a guest!" Nana poked her head out into the hallway, smiling brightly. He groaned internally. His 'brother' was still here?

"Ah, is that right, Mama?"

"Mm-hmm! Miyoko-chan came to visit!" He almost tripped over the short step.

"Miyoko-chan?" He stepped quickly, standing in the doorframe and staring at the girl conversing quietly with his 'elder brother'. She paused when she heard him and looked up, giving a small smile.

"Yo." He stared at her. Yamamoto came up behind him, gazing over the top of his head. Tsuna once again cursed his shortness he received from his mother.

"Oh! Miyoko! Hey, you weren't in school today! Where were you?" She stood up.

"Sorry 'bout that. My aunt came visiting. So I didn't come today to help her set up the house." Tsuna noted the difference in her, but he couldn't place it. She was quieter, he knew that. She never acted this… docile.

"Miyoko-chan, is everything alright?" he questioned hesitantly. Before she could answer him, he whipped his head around when he heard front door bang open. Haru and Kyoko stood there, hair disheveled and eyes brimming with tears. "K-kyoko-chan! Haru! What're you do-" He was pushed aside when Haru rushed past him, running toward their brown haired friend—aha, that was the difference, she wasn't wearing her red contacts or green wig—and tackled her into a hug.

"MIYOKO-SAN! HARU IS SO VERY SORRY!" the girl sobbed. Miyoko stood there silently as the girls offered their condolences and to tell her they were sorry for this event. The boys blinked at them. Tsuna looked to Dino, who shrugged. "Miyoko-san, if you need anything, me and Kyoko will be here for you!" The girl smiled a small smile once more and they let go, rubbing at their eyes furiously. She looked over at Tsuna, but he noted she was looking past him, looking at where he knew Gokudera was standing behind him.

"After we left yesterday, my brother was hit by a car when we were crossing the street. He's in the hospital right now. Amazingly, he wasn't drunk, so it wasn't his fault…" she trailed off. Kyoko and Haru's eyes began to water once more and she shook herself, squaring her shoulders. "Anyway, I have to go now. My aunt will get worried. She came down to take care of me and Yuuuke when he gets out of the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?"

"Yeah. Miyoko-chan, I'm sorry 'bout this." Tsuna murmured.

"It's not like it was your fault. Thank you for allowing me to stay here for so long, Nana." Tsuna's mother simply nodded, waving her off.

"It was no problem, you're welcome anytime. Take care, Miyoko-chan." And then the front door closed quietly and the girls burst into tears for their friend.

* * *

><p>Knocking at the door and Dino looked up from the magazine Nana had shoved at him. He looked around. The kids were watching some television program and Nana was making dinner. "I'll get the door, don't worry about it, Mama!" he rose from the couch just as he heard footsteps upstairs. He moved out into the hall, tripping on the rug and hopping on one foot for a few feet before saving himself from falling. Opening the door, he saw two girls standing there, both older than his little brother. The older of the two smiled at him, her dark eye make-up making her look older than she probably really was. "Hi, can I help you with something?" He asked politely. The creaking of the stairs and he knew his little brother and his two Guardians were there.<p>

"This is the Sawada household, yea?" the elder spoke, batting her eyes at him.

"Yes. Miss, is something wrong with your eyes? You're blinking too rapidly for it to be normal." The younger snorted, averting her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand. The elder stopped, frowning at her sister before smiling at Dino once again.

"We're looking for our cousin. Yuu said she'd been coming here real often. Is she here?" Tsuna hit the bottom step and Gokudera was right behind him.

"Ah, your cousin?" He questioned, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yoshioka Miyoko. Annoying chick with an identity crisis. Green hair and red eyes. 'Bout your age, I guess. 14. If she isn't, she's probably with her idiot drunk of a brother at the hospital." Tsuna's brow furrowed while Gokudera's lip twitched slightly.

"Miyoko-chan isn't here. She left awhile ago because her aunt would worry." The elder let out a breath, shaking her head. "She's not home yet?"

"I wouldn't be here if she was home. Idiot girl probably went and got kidnapped or mugged… Whatever. If she comes back, tell her Mother's not very happy right now. Kay?" When Tsuna glanced back at his friends, he saw Gokudera was restraining himself from attempting to blow her up while Yamamoto had a very uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Thank you for your help." The younger smiled at them, pale brown eyes sparkling.

"Quiet, Emi. They didn't help." The younger rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling and even waved back at them when they reached the gate and walked through it.

"Tenth… I don't like that girl…" Gokudera growled between clenched teeth. Tsuna had to agree with him and he knew Yamamoto felt the same way. Dino closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Class, settle down now, it's time to get started." The teacher called over the noise of her students. Tsuna had been watching the door the entire morning, waiting for Miyoko to come.<p>

She wasn't there yet.

"CLASS." Everything went silent and the teacher let out a short breath, brushing the hair back from her face. "Thank you. Now, everyone in your seats. I'm taking role." Everyone moved to their seats, sitting silently as she moved down the list, looking up to check off each name as she went. She paused for a moment at one name, looked up and all about the room, then clicked her tongue, moving onto the next name. "It seems almost everyone is here. Has anyone seen Yoshioka-san?"

Silence.

"Alright. We'll be continuing on with yesterday's lesson." She looked up at the slight tap on the door. "Come in." The door slid open and the brunette version of Miyoko stood there, head bowed and hands pressed against her sides.

"I apologize for being late, Sensei. It won't happen again."

"Yes, yes, come in, come in. Who are you again?" Miyoko raised her head, long brown hair framing her face.

"Yoshioka Miyoko. I was showing my cousins around the school, that's why I was late. I have a pass." The teacher was blinking rather rapidly at her. "Sensei?"

"Pass? Oh, ah, yes, bring it here." Miyoko straightened, walking forward and handing her the little slip of paper. The girl from yesterday, the nicer one, followed her in, eyes shifting quickly about her, nervously. She was almost clinging to the hem of her school vest. The teacher gave another little sigh. "I see. New students due to family circumstances. Alright. Where's the second one?" The door clicked shut and the ruder one was there, her makeup not so harsh today. She yawned. "Hm. Introduce yourselves." And the teacher sat down at her desk while Miyoko went to her seat, sitting down silently.

"Fukazawa Aimi. My sister, Emi. Miyoko's idiot brother got hit by a car, so we, being family, moved here from the Yamanashi prefecture." Aimi stated simply. Gokudera's mouth was pressed firmly into a straight line. The girls in the room, looked to where Miyoko was sitting, their eyes full of pity. "So where do I sit?"

"Wherever there's a free seat, Fukazawa-san." Aimi made a face, but moved from the front area to the way back, sitting down in the back row. Emi followed after her quickly, sitting in the empty seat next to her. "Now, students, open your books to page…"

* * *

><p>"Miyoko-chan, is it true?"<p>

"Is he alright?"

"How are you doing?"

"They're really your cousins?"

Voices whirled around her as the girls swarmed her when break came. She sat stiff in her seat, eyes shifting about the faces who hadn't even spoken to her since at-_least _ last week. Kyoko and Hana pushed through the group, Hana shooting them looks. "Leave her alone already. The annoying loud one already told you what happened, so stop crowding," The dark haired girl snapped. The girls drifted off, some going to speak with the twins Aimi and Emi about that accident. "Jeez, like buzzards… You okay? You look dazed." Hana raised a brow at the girl she hadn't exactly considered a friend, but someone she didn't hate either.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Hana went back to her own seat, pulling out a book and sitting down. Kyoko took Miyoko's hand and patted it gently.

"Everything will be alright, Miyoko-chan. You'll see."

The boys deemed it safe then to walk over, sure that they(Yamamoto and Gokudera) wouldn't be attacked by the rabid females of their class. Tsuna smiled hesitantly at his friend. "Miyoko-chan?" Miyoko looked up at him.

"She took my contacts."

"Wha?"

"My aunt took my contacts. And she threw out my wig." Tsuna didn't know quite how to console her in her… uh, grief. "I know what story we're telling the kids next."

"R-really? You sure you want to do that? I mean, your brother-"

"We're doing Cinderella."

* * *

><p>Okay, so, the next story we'll be doing is Cinderella, requested by <strong>celestial-ways-of-life<strong>**. **I think I'll be doing a pretty good job with this one, since I already got the 'evil stepmother and stepsisters', though, granted, one isn't all that evil…

Regardless~!

Until the next time, ciao~


	11. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 1

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 1**_

* * *

><p>Miyoko walked silently with her slightly older cousins. They had agreed to come to the Sawadas' to discuss the play for the kids. Aimi had already explained though that she didn't want to waste her time on something stupid. Emi had thought it would be fun, but would do whatever her sister wanted.<p>

When they saw the numerous men in suits standing about the street, Miyoko gave a slight smile at the fact that Dino was still there. Emi clung to the hem of her school vest, eyes darting about the intimidating figures. "It's fine, Emi-chan."

"Mi-miyoko-chaan…" She sounded close to tears.

"Ganto-san," Miyoko waved to one of the men. He raised his head, sunglasses reflecting the light of the sun.

"Miyoko-chan." He gave a slight nod and she took Emi's hand, leading her toward him.

"Ganto-san, this is my cousin, Fukazawa Emi. Emi, Ganto-san." Emi gazed up at him with something akin to fear in her eyes.

"Fukazawa-san. A pleasure."

"S-same…" Miyoko waved again, taking Emi's hand and holding it tight, leading her toward the Sawada household. When they reached the gates, Miyoko smiled at the sight of the kids in the yard, crowded around Tsuna.

"A play a play a play!" Lambo was shrieking, pulling on Tsuna's pant leg.

"Okay! We'll give you a play!" He brushed the child off, moving inside with the former Bovino following after him. I-Pin and Fuuta smiled at her and the girls.

"Miyoko-nee, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee~!"

"Hi, Fuuta-kun!" Kyoko patted his head and both he and I-Pin's smiles faded when they saw the newcomers. "Let's go into the house and set up, alright? You three get to decide the actors this time." They gladly ran into the house after the glare Aimi sent them.

* * *

><p>"Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, these are my cousins, Aimi and Emi." Miyoko stated, seating herself on the floor and leaning back against the couch. "They're going to help put on the play with us."<p>

"I never said that, Miyoko. I've decided this is a waste of our time. Emi, come on. We're going home." Aimi turned her back on her cousin, moving towards the door. Miyoko let out a breath, standing up and reaching her in one stride, rested her hand on Aimi's lower arm. "Miyoko, don't touch me with your fil-"

"Aimi. Help us put on the play and I'll do something for you." Aimi looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"You aren't smart enough to accomplish something for me." Tsuna was proud of Miyoko for taking her cousin's abuse for so long already.

"I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not blind." She leaned in close, murmuring something to her. Aimi turned, looking back at the living room with a smile on her face.

"I suppose it could be interesting. We'll stay after-all." She sat down on the couch, Emi sitting silently beside her. Miyoko smiled, settling down against the wall. "Well? So how does this work?" Miyoko looked over at Gokudera. He raised a brow at her.

"Gokudera-san can explain how we do this." He gazed at her for a long moment, unused to the formality she was now giving him.

"Right… The kids choose a fairytale from their book and we act it out. Sometimes the kids choose who will play who." Aimi was gazing at him and batting her lashes, like she had with Dino. He looked quickly from her to Miyoko.

"Fuuta-kun, I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun, we're doing the play called Cinderella. Has Nana-san read you that one?" Haru asked the children. They nodded. "Oh good! So you know the story! Now, we need a King and a Queen, okay?" Lambo ran towards the kitchen while Fuuta went and stood by Dino, who blinked down at the 10-year-old. "Lambo-kun? Where're you going?"

"Mama! Mama come play!"

"Alright, alright, Lambo-chan~!" And Lambo came out, holding Nana by the hand.

"Mama's Queen!"

"And Dino-nee is King." Fuuta stated. Haru smiled and Nana let out a happy sigh.

"Now we need the Prince. I-Pin?"

"Gokudera-san!" Haru and Kyoko held in their giggles at the bomber's expression.

"I see! Now, we need a Papa. Who will play the Papa?" Fuuta and Lambo pointed to Yamamoto while I-Pin pointed to Tsuna. "Ah, okay. Yamamoto-kun wins by majority. I-Pin, you can pick the evil Stepmother." She tucked in her chin, slowly pointing to Haru. "Oh… Haru-chan will be the stepmother then." She patted the brunette's back comfortingly. "Then who will be the evil stepsisters?" All three pointed to Aimi and Emi, blank looks on their faces, which was odd for them. "I-I see." Aimi sent the children a glare and Emi's smile was strained. "Then, who will be Cinderella?" Lambo ran over to where Miyoko sat, jumping on her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Yoko's the Princess! Cause Yoko makes the best Princess and she and Stupidera can go kissy-kissy~! Bwuhahahahahaha!" the child laughed. Aimi's glare shifted to her cousin, deepening in intensity.

"A-ahaha… W-well, then shall we begin?" Kyoko quickly changed the subject.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a merchant and his family. One day, his beautiful wife fell gravely ill and called their only daughter to her side, asking her to remain kind and gentle. The wife later passed away in sleep. Months passed and the merchant met a woman with two daughters of her own. Shortly after, they were married. And so our story begins…<em>

* * *

><p>"My darlings, what shall I bring back for you?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked the four women in his life. His eldest stepdaughter, Aimiko, a girl in her thirteenth year with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes, looked up at him, eyes bright.<p>

"Oh, Father, I want diamonds and pearls! Necklaces and bracelets and earrings of them!" Takeshi smiled.

"Of-course, my dear. And, for you, Emiko?" Aimiko's twin with the same color hair but lighter eyes, gazed up at him shyly. A relatively quiet girl, she simply followed her mother and sister's orders. But he noticed that she and his own daughter, Miyoko, were becoming close.

"Perhaps a new dress or so, Father. Please." She was also much more polite then Aimiko…

"It will be so, Emiko. Miyoko, my daughter. What can I bring back for you? A necklace? Perhaps a new dress like Emiko? Some books?" He hadn't been seeing much of his own daughter as of late. She seemed to always be busy with her chores around the house. His new wife, Haru, assured him she just wanted everything to be perfectly spotless, like her mother had. Takeshi had left it at that for he knew Rosemarie had always liked to have the house perfectly clean.

"Just…" She glanced over at her elder stepsister. Aimiko was glaring, but smiled when her father looked over at her. "Just the first branch that knocks your hat off." He smiled. It was so like her to request something like that…

"Alright, my darling. It shall be done. And for you, my wife?" Haru was a pretty woman some years his junior with dark brown hair and eyes.

"I wish nothing but your safe return, my husband." Miyoko watched as he leaned down, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently before straightening up.

"I shall return to your side within the week, my love. Goodbye, my daughters!" And he snapped the reins, his carriage piled high with goods. And soon, he was gone from their sight and Haru stopped her smiling and waving.

"Father…" Miyoko whispered, mentally begging her father to turn around and come back. Her stepmother turned to her with a frown on her face, crossing her arms.

"Well, my _daughter._ What **are** you dawdling for? Get to work! The house won't clean itself!" She turned to her children, the smile returned. "Well, my lovely darlings, come along now. Your lessons will begin shortly. Leave the work for the kitchen maid." She moved toward the magnificent house, her eldest following after her, chin raised. Emi looked back at her stepsister gazing forlornly down the hard packed dirt road.

"Miyo-"

"Come along, Emi! It's not safe to talk to peasants! You don't know what diseases they'll have on them!" Haru called from the doorway. Emi dropped her gaze, rushing towards the house.

* * *

><p>—<em>In real life, Haru was crying due to having to be so mean to her friend, Miyoko—<em>

* * *

><p>It was years later and I scrubbed furiously at the ground in dirt on the tiled floors of the foyer. Just like Aimiko to let that stupid dog of her's in without even cleaning him off. Oh wait. That's right. It's <em>my<em> job to clean to furball off. I would have done it if she told me she wanted the mangy fleabag in the house! I _despise_ cleaning with my entire being! Redoing the entire house again is not in my definition of fun!

"Cinderella~!" I paused, looking up the stairs scornfully. Just because they **make **me sleep in-front of the fireplace doesn't give her the right to call me that. I have my own name. And it's a perfectly good name too. "CINDERELLA." I went back to scrubbing. I'm almost finished with the floors and once I finish with them, I'm done for the day. That means I can go out to visit Mother. "MIYOKO. COME HERE AT ONCE."

"Now we're getting somewhere…" I dropped the brush in the bucket of sudsy water, rising from my knees and brushing off my skirts.

Rags was more like it. I don't see why she had to go and _**cut up**_ all my dresses. Just a waste if you ask me. Emi was the same size. She could have worn them. I only have two good dresses, the ones Haru has me wear so Father doesn't get suspicious. Not like he would. She has him under her thumb.

At-least he remembers my name though.

"Yes, Aimiko?" I stood in her open doorway. Mother told me to remain kind and thoughtful and gentle and caring. No matter how much they pushed me, no matter how cruel they were, I would treat them with respect and kindness.

Which was becoming extremely hard to do.

She was sitting at her vanity table—ah, wait. Correction. MY vanity table—fluffing powder all over her face. She was beautiful, even I would admit to that, but beauty is only skin deep.

She turned, becoming dramatic. "Where _were_ you? I was calling you for _hours._"

"I believe it was only the span of almost 10 minutes." She glared. "What can I do for you today?"

"My dress need ironed. I'm going to the Count of Brokeshin's manor tonight. _I_ was invited to a party."

"Congratulations."

"The red one, I think. Red is definitely my color. Don't you agree?"

"Of-course. It suits you well." She smiled. "Now, I'll leave you your preparations, sister." She looked back at the mirror, waving me off. I turned, returning back downstairs so I could finish the work that needed done.

* * *

><p>I sat beneath the tree, leaning against the hard bark of it. Being here was both a good and bad time. Good, because I was away from my family, yet bad.<p>

Because this is where my mother is buried.

The tree was situated outside the tall, wrought iron bars of the cemetery. I had been come here for so long already they even knew me by name. The guard knew more about me than my stepmother, but that wasn't very surprising.

"Fine day, isn't it, Miss?" Well, speak of the devil…

"Tsuna…" He smiled at me, tipping his hat lightly. He sat down next to me, gazing up at the sky. "Yes. I suppose I agree."

"Did your father not depart today for his journey?"

"Yes." Haru had Father accepting all these jobs, some even causing him to be away for a month or longer. I rarely saw him now and when I did it was only when he came home or left, or at meals. Four years had passed since they had married and my stepsisters were now of age as of a few days ago. They were older by a few months, so, I still had yet to go.

"Come to see your mother? Your tree is doing well." I smiled lightly as he stood up, stretching, his unruly brown hair fluffing out with the wind. "Well, I'll leave you to it." And off he went, doing his job I suppose.

Mother was buried in a field within the cemetery, only the graves of our family around her. We owned that part of the land, just for our family. I buried the twig that father had brought back for me all those years ago at her grave. It had sprung up and was already strong, growing at a miraculous rate. Which was strange, but I saw nothing wrong with it. I came as often as I could, praying at her grave for God's grace in my time of need.

Doves always gathered on the hazel tree, watching as I sat there for hours with my head bowed and hands clasped together. Even stranger than the swiftly growing tree was the white dove that would swoop down beside me and talk with me. Talking birds is irrational, but if I hadn't heard it for myself, I wouldn't believe it.

I gazed down at the stone plaque with the hazel tree growing behind it. "Miyoko, you seem sad, coo~. Is there anything I can do, coo~?" the slightly feminine voice of my bird companion floated down to me from the branches of the tree.

"Hello, Midas." The white bird hopped down to a lower branch, looking down at me.

"Anything at all, coo~? Anything?"

"I didn't have breakfast today and it's far past dinner. Maybe some bread to hold me off until supper." He nodded his little head and off he flew, some of the other doves following after him. I settled down in the grass, running my fingers across the stone plaque resting on the ground above where my mother was buried. "I miss you so much, mother…"

* * *

><p>And so we begin the tale of Cinderella. I'm thinking maybe about doing some other little fairytales after this one finishes, but I dunno. I have like three and I don't know if they'll only be 1 chapter.<p>

Ah. Here's an idea. I'll give the titles and ya'll can look 'em up if you want and tell me which one you want me to do. I'll choose the one which wins by majority and that will be the last play before I end the series.

Kay?

I made a poll on my profile and I listed all the titles that i was thinking about doing~ So please vote~

The ending will be amazing, btw.

Until the next time, ciao~!


	12. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 2

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 2**_

* * *

><p>Life continued as it did. Father continued accepting jobs, making us much richer but never seeing us. He rarely was home and when he was, him and Haru were always together. One day when Father came home, he didn't even recognize me because of the rags I wore and the soot covering my face and skin. He simply looked down at me working for a moment, then asked Haru when she got a new maid.<p>

A new maid.

Can you imagine? My father, who promised my mother to take care of me for always, thought I was the new maid.

_That_ was how strong Haru's power over him was.

When I came of age, I was leaving this place. I don't know where I would go, but I won't stay here any longer than strictly necessary. Perhaps I could work as a maid in a noble's house and eventually save up enough to have a small place of my own.

* * *

><p>"Now, really, son. You can't put this off forever." King Dino rested his head in his hand, gazing down at his stubborn teenager of a son. The silver haired bra—er, Prince, was of age and refused any proposals of marriage.<p>

"Yea? Watch me." Dino sighed, shaking his head. He gave up hope on his son long ago, but his wife was still able to get through to him. He turned to her now. Nana was a cheerful woman only five years his junior and still retained all the beauty she held in her youth.

"Nana… Perhaps you could talk to your son about this?" She looked over at him, laughing gently.

"He's your son as well. You were like this when you were his age. You didn't wish to marry either." He reached over for her hand, gazing at her.

"Until I saw you. Then I chose to marry. And we had _him_ a year later."

"Don't act like that was a bad thing, dear." Dino frowned at his son glaring out the window. "Hayato, darling, please try to understand where your father is going with this. He just wants you to be happy, like we are. He only wishes the best for you, my son." She stated, squeezing Dino's hand while giving him a pointed look.

"Yes. The best. Right." Hayato glanced at his father from the corner of his eye before giving a 'che' as an answer.

"Mother…" Nana gave her husband a triumphant look while he rolled his eyes, a very unkingly thing to do, but Dino wasn't exactly kingly to begin with, what with his clumsiness… "Now don't go and write letters to every girl within a week's ride of here!" Nana deflated slightly and Dino contained his laughter. "I won't have any of that. Last time you did that the girl came and tackled me, mother!"

Ah yes. Nana remembered the Marquess of Ferin's daughter. A young and proper lady by the name of Reicha. She was a very lovely girl and she couldn't see why Hayato didn't fall for her. She had excellent manners and was a quiet girl. Granted, she could have talked more, but Nana supposed she was just shy.

Nana had been in that position once herself, when her family visited the castle all those years ago for a banquet. Nana was almost entirely alone simply because the other ladies there didn't think her short hair was proper.

Which, as it was, wasn't. It's not like she told her cousin to cut her hair at weird angles while she took a short nap. And the only way to make it look halfway decent was to cut it even shorter. Because of that, though, the then Prince Dino had gotten curious of the lady with short hair and sought her out.

And they say love at first sight is silly nonsense.

And besides. It wasn't Reicha's fault that she tripped when Hayato's cat Uri ran out in-front of her. And it wasn't her fault that Hayato happened to turn that corner at that time and-

"Mother!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry~! What were you saying? I'm afraid I went off into my own world~!" she laughed. Hayato let out a breath.

"Nevermind…" Dino shook his head.

"Son. As you are my heir-"

"DON'T start that again, Father! I know you want grandchildren, but I don't want to get married!" Hayato threw up his hands, storming from the room. Dino blinked after him while Nana let out a sigh, shaking her head slowly.

"Now, wait a minute! Hayato! We aren't finished yet! Hayato!" And he too left the room, following after his son. Nana gazed out the window at the slowly darkening sky.

* * *

><p>I cleaned myself off, finally seeing my pale skin for the first time in some time. It had darkened slightly, what with all the time I spent outside doing chores and visiting Mother. I pulled my second best dress from the trunks pushed into the corner of the kitchen, dressing into it quickly. Today… was a very special day. One I could never forget.<p>

Stray ribbon from the drawer and then outside to gather some flowers, pulling my hair back with said ribbon. A few hurriedly plucked flowers and I was off, picking up my skirts and hurrying.

* * *

><p>Tsuna bowed his head as I passed him, a smile on his face while his eyes were closed. "Milady." I didn't ponder his behavior further, slowing to a walk as I moved through the silence of the cemetery. Rounding one of the family tombs, I stopped short.<p>

There was… someone at Mother's grave?

Who, exactly?

He turned at the sound of my footsteps and I blinked in surprise at my father standing there, his own eyes wide on my figure. "P-papa… I… didn't expect to see you here…" I dropped my skirts, walking towards him slowly. Perhaps he doesn't remember me. Is that why he's staring at me like that?

"Miyoko?" As if it were a question.

"Good afternoon, Papa." And he hugged me, his arms wrapped tight around my form. "Papa! Whatever is the matter?"

"You look so much like your mother…" Something wet dropped onto my cheek and I looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"Papa?"

"I miss your mother so much…" I hugged him back, burying my head in his chest.

"I miss her too… Every day…"

* * *

><p>Dino rubbed his chin in thought while Nana looked on with a frown on her face. "Dear. This isn't exactly what I had in mind."<p>

"You said a party!"

"I meant close friends and family. Not _every __**eligible**_ girl in our kingdom!" She huffed out, crossing her arms. Dino looked over at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Romario!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Romario appeared from the side. King Dino's loyal servant, he performed the King's every command flawlessly.

"Ah, there you are. Send this out in the kingdom, make sure everyone gets it."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Dino handed him the parchment and off he went, much to the Queen's displeasure.

"Dino. Our son will be twenty come next week. This is not what he wanted at-all. I was planning on introducing him to some nice daughters of some of my friends. They're just about his age."

"Bah! Those girls? Never! I won't have one of them as my daughter! Our son will marry a girl he fancies at this party! If he doesn't…" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "then you can introduce her to one of those frilly girls."

"How generous."

"It's a compromise!" Nana smiled slowly at him, leaning in close. "Nana, what're you doing?"

"Dino, darling, how about I invite those girls? It will just save time. If he doesn't like any of the other nobles, I'll _personally_ introduce him to these ladies." He shifted his gaze away from her.

"I… have to think about this."

"Diiino…" He glanced back at her. He could almost see the tears in her eyes.

He sighed. "Fine… Invite them…" He cursed marrying this conniving woman. Nana smiled, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, darling~!"

* * *

><p>"Mother! Oh, MOTHER! Mother mother mother mother!" Aimiko shrieked, tearing up the stairs. I stood frozen on the doorstep while the King's messenger stared at her retreating figure in concern. He looked to me and tipped his hat slightly, backing off the stoop.<p>

"A good day to you, Miss."

"Good day." He turned around, moving toward his horse and climbing up. I closed the door, leaning against it and staring up the stairs where Aimiko disappeared. I let out a breath. "She needs help…"

"Miyoko!" Haru called down to me. I pushed off from the door, moving up the stairs.

"Yes, stepmother?" She held the letter in her hand, actually smiling for once. That in itself was cause for alarm.

"The _King_ is holding a ball, in honor of the Prince's twentieth birthday. Get their dresses ready, for _we_ were invited, all the eligible young ladies." She? Eligible? Not really. "Well? Get to it!"

"Stepmother, all eligible ladies are welcome to attend, are they not?" This… this might be my chance. I'll be of age in only a few days. If I go and perhaps meet someone…

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"May I go then?" She stared at me as if I was hopping on one foot whilst singing in tongues.

"What? _You?_ Go to the ball? Preposterous! You haven't a dress or shoes! Look at you! One glance and we would be disgraced for your ugliness! Then where would my _beautiful_ daughters be? No." This was getting ridiculous.

"Oh, please, stepmother! I do have a dress and it's nice enough! And I know where I could find shoes! Stepmother, please! I will never ask you for anything again in my life!" Not like I'll be around, so, I speak truth. She pressed her fingers against her temple, breathing out loudly.

"You're giving me a headache… Fine. I just threw some lentils into the ashes, for Aimiko despises them. I don't know _why_ cook buys them… If you gather them all up into a bowl within two hours, you may go."

"Thank you, stepmother!" Aimiko looked in horror at her mother.

"M-mother! You can't let her go! She'll embarrass us all!" Haru knew for a fact that her stepdaughter was much more beautiful than her own eldest, that was why she made her into kitchen staff and had her sleep in-front of the fireplace to be covered in soot and ashes. Her beauty was covered by the black dust, making Aimiko even more beautiful.

"She won't finish the task, so she won't go. Don't fret my dear, or you'll develop wrinkles." Aimiko huffed, crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

When the two hours had almost run out and her own daughters were busy getting ready, Haru moved downstairs and toward the kitchen, chin raised in the air. "Well, Miyoko? Have you… finished…" She stared in shock at the girl standing next to the table, a bowl full of lentils sitting on top of the wooden surface. She heard a cooing from outside and glanced out to see two white doves sitting in the tree right outside of the kitchen door. "So you've finished."

"May I go to the ball, stepmother?" Haru stepped back, moving toward the stairs. "Stepmother?"

"Miyoko." Haru stepped into the kitchen, going for the other bowl of lentils and tossing it, and the original bowl that Miyoko just filled, into the ashes. Miyoko gave a small whimper. "Pick out all the lentils within the hour, and you may go!" The girl collapsed to her knees before the fireplace as Haru rushed upstairs to change herself and help her daughters.

* * *

><p>When the carriage arrived, Haru was almost afraid to see if Miyoko accomplished the task. She hurried her girls toward the front door. "Stepmother, I finished!" And Miyoko stood there a smile on her features as she held the larger bowl out, showing her the lentils filling it. "It will only take but a moment to chan-"<p>

"You are _not_ going to the ball, Miyoko! Not tonight, or for the rest of the three days!" Haru stated, glaring down at the daughter she utterly hated. Emiko and Aimiko were already situated in the carriage. Haru stood taller, glaring down at Miyoko. "Do I make myself clear?" Miyoko's eyes showed hurt and Haru grinned at that. "I want this house clean when I get back." And she closed the door, leaving Miyoko in the silence that was left behind. The sun was slowly setting, bathing the interior of the house in an orange glow.

* * *

><p>I sat frozen on the grass in-front of Mother's grave. My chance… to finally leave this wretched life… But, Father started talking to me again… could I really leave? "Miyoko, coo~! Why in Heaven's name are you crying, coo~? Shouldn't you be at that fancy ball, coo~?" I looked up slowly at Midas sitting on the lowest branch of mother's hazel tree. "Miyoko, coo~!"<p>

"Mi… midas… I… can't… I haven't a dress and even if I went, Ste-stepmother would recognize me!" I was almost hysterical, the tears flowing freely. He spread his wings, taking off into the darkness of the tree branches. I heard other wings beating against the air and rubbed at my eyes, trying to contain my hiccups. "M-midas?"

"Miyoko, coo~! You're going to the ball, coo~!" The rustling of… silk? From the high branches of the tree? How could that be? Silver floated down, carried by many of the white doves, two others bringing down silk shoes and two others carrying a headband of pearls and a matching necklace. "Quickly, coo~! Change quickly and we shall find you transportation, coo~! There is water to clean your face, coo~!" and sure enough, there was a shallow basin of water and some soap and a cloth. They rested the dress on the grass and I touched it hesitantly, to see if it would disappear under my touch.

It didn't.

"Don't dawdle, coo~!"

I soaked the cloth in the water, rubbing the soap to it quickly, washing my face, arms, and neck. "Is it alright for me to wear it? It's just…"

"It's fine, it's fine, coo~!"

I changed quickly, hiding behind the wide trunk of the hazel tree. I let my hair down from the tight bun I typically wore it in.

When I moved around the tree, I saw a carriage by the gates. "Midas? How did you-"

"Does it matter, coo~? Tsunayoshi will drive you there and back, coo~! Be back before midnight, or he'll leave you behind, coo~!" He flapped his wings at me. "Hurry now!" I took off running, waving back to him as I left.

* * *

><p>So ends the second chapter. At the pace we're going…. this is gonna be like 4 chapters… oh well. This'll just make the series longer and I know ya'll don't want this to end.<p>

Anyway, I put up a poll for the stories I wanna do for after this. I'll choose the one with the most votes and if you aren't familiar with a fairytale, please look it up. Some of them are kinda weird and unknown and I only know about them cause I watched movies concerning them from like the 80s. ahhh, the power of YouTube…

So vote please~ Otherwise I'll be doing 'All Kinds of Fur' or 'Snow White and Rose Red'.


	13. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 3

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 3**_

* * *

><p>"I don't even want to <em>think <em>about marriage yet!"Hayato struggled with the three of his father's guards pulling him against his will.

"Why is everyone in this family defying me? I'm only doing what's best!" Dino paced outside the bathhouse while his son was being forcibly pushed toward the rather large bath pool. They weren't all that concerned that his clothes were still on either. It didn't really matter to Dino that his son was refusing to obey. It would happen, with or without his permission. He was going to that ball whether he liked it or not.

"I think I'll join the circus…" Dino heard the mutter and he opened the door, glaring into the semitransparent bathroom.

"You want to make a fool out of me? Is that what you're telling me? You want to humiliate your father? If you step one foot outside this castle, I'll have you arrested and thrown in jail!"

He saw his son roll his eyes while pushing one of the guards away from him. "I don't know what that's like, but I think I'd prefer it to this. You can go now! I can undress myself!" The three men moved out, passing their King in the progress.

"You _do_ want to make a mockery out of me! Guard!" the guard stationed outside straightened up, saluting. Dino pulled him in close, arm wrapped around his back. "I want you to keep a close watch on him! Don't take your eyes off of him for a second! Don't even blink!" He released him, storming down the hallway. "I want guards at every door! The Prince is under house arrest!"

Hayato rolled his eyes, tempted to bang his head against the wall.

"What a wonderful birthday…"

* * *

><p>"Milady. We have arrived." Tsuna smiled at me as he opened the door. "And might I say you look absolutely stunning this evening? Your mother would be proud." He held out a hand to help me down.<p>

"Tsuna, you're embarrassing me…"

"It's my job. I'm the closest thing to a big brother you'll ever have. Now, here. Hold still but a moment," he reached behind me and into the carriage, pulling out a simple silvery-white mask, like the dress. He placed it over the top of my face, tying the strings tight behind it. "The first night is a masquerade. Now, go on then. I'll be back around eleven and I'll wait till midnight for you. After that, I'm afraid you'll have to find your own way home. I have a job to do you know."

"I'll probably be waiting for you, not the other way around." I looked up at the imposing building that was the Royal palace and looked back at him. "And… you can't come in with me?"

"I'm not the child of a noble. I'm but a simple gate guard." He patted my head lightly, noticing the braid I managed to create from within the carriage. "That's interesting. Where'd you get the pins to keep it up and not falling down with the rest of your hair?"

"I always have pins with me." He smiled.

"Of-course. I think I remember that particular style on- what're you doing? Go on then! Go! You'll miss the ball if you stand out here talking with me!" He shooed me up the stairs, a frown marring his face. "Have fun, Milady." I moved up the stairs, looking back at him as his snapped the reins, riding away.

I took a deep breath, relaxing myself as I headed toward the top.

* * *

><p>Hayato sat bored in the chair next to his mother, slouched in it actually. Her beautiful face was hidden by the ocean blue material and feather with a few green gems for good measure. He chose the simplest mask she threw at him, a plain crimson with no decorations. Just a simple half-mask. It was becoming annoying and he wanted to take it off. "Hayato, dear, don't frown so much. You'll scare the girls away."<p>

"You discovered my plan." Nana reached over, tapping his head. "I'm not smiling."

"Reicha's here, son. I invited her. Perhaps you can become friends with her? She seems to be quite shy and standing there all alone." Hayato shifted his gaze to where the Marquess' daughter was, hands resting lightly on her lap while she sat silently in a chair.

Surrounding by young men he knew as his cousins.

"Alone, Mother?" She gave a light little giggle. "No. I'm staying right here."

"Listen to your mother, boy," Dino stated, beckoning Romario over. Hayato rolled his eyes, slipping out of his seat when both of his parents became distracted by the map Romario brought over. His future house, he thought he heard his father say. The blueprints for it anyway.

He scoffed, shifting around the crowd unnoticed and making it through one of the many doors to the ballroom. A guard at every door? So much for that idea. He slowed, seeing no need to rush. It would only be a matter of time after all until he reached the garden… Or until his father noticed him missing and sent the guards after him. Either way, he didn't have long.

* * *

><p>I took my time moving through the halls towards where I heard the music playing. It's not like I had much to do anyway. No one knew me and I only knew three people, which I wouldn't be seeing anytime soon if I valued my life. At-least I could be free and myself here.<p>

Hopefully.

Steps ahead of me, coming toward me.

I shifted my gaze, looking to the art on the walls before me. I knew all the eligible ladies were invited, but I really could care less about the Prince. He's rather disrespectful and lazes about rather than actually do anything good for this country. His parents run the kingdom and he acts as though he could care less…

…at-least, that's what I heard.

"Miss." I gazed at the man before me. Odd silver hair and green eyes hidden by a crimson mask. The formal dress attire showed that he was of noble blood, a much higher rank than me anyway. The jacket was a crimson, like the mask. Black pants with dress shoes. He was staring at me curiously. Almost like… But no… That can't be it… Well… Perhaps… No. Most definitely not that.

He was staring at me as though I was the first girl he had ever seen in his life.

"Sir." A few rapid blinking on his part before he swept into a bow. My nose scrunched up a bit, but I corrected it before he saw, dipping into a curtsy. I straightened slowly, keeping my head bent slightly. I was just simply the daughter of a baron, no more no less. He was probably… the son of a duke. At-least.

"You are alone?" He was actually talking to me? And I thought he had just stopped as he was leaving to simply be polite.

"Yes." He was… odd. No one's taken notice of me, except for Tsuna. And that's only because I was at the cemetery every other day. "Why? Pray tell, does it make a difference?"

"No, no difference. A lady such as yourself should not be alone at such a place." Ah. I see. He was disgusted by a woman of a lower rank than he coming alone and simply doing as she pleased. Mother had told me of such men… Despicable. "My lady, it would be a great honor if you would accompany me to this festival, for I have no partner."

Huh?

"W-well, I, um…" I bit at my lip, my fingers moving idly. What a weird man. First he acts like he's surprised at me being here, which he probably was, then he asks me to accompany him in. Was he leaving because he had no one to dance with? But there are numerous ladies here… Did he just choose me because I was the first he saw not at the ball? If that was the case… "An honor it would be," I bowed my head, eyes closing as I dipped back into a curtsy, "but I am simply not of your rank. It would not be proper of someone of your status to be seen with one like mine." Mother told me men were odd creatures and if I stated I was of a lower rank than they, they would probably leave me alone. Granted, that hadn't exactly worked with Father, but…

"You jest. You, My Lady, are easily of equal rank to me." I opened my eyes, glancing up at him. He was smiling, his hand out to me. "Will you not accompany me, as you too are alone in a crowd of strangers?" I could have sworn I knew him, but that was impossible.

"Sir, beg pardon, but, I am not of your rank." He was… this was how Mother described her first meeting with Father… "It would be a breach of all protocol and I could never-"

"Miss." I fell silent, straightening slowly. This man…

"Very well." I rested my hand in his and I could have sworn his smile turned into a smirk. His fingers curled around mine, bringing me closer to him. "Sir, personal space is a rather dear thing to me. Please respect that." I pulled away slightly and his smile fell a bit. Aha. Win for me.

* * *

><p>Nana had watched as he disappeared behind the crowd, smiling lightly to herself. She gave him another few minutes, watching as he appeared once more, but t her surprise with a rather beautiful young lady. She rested a hand on her husband's arm, bringing him out of his discussion with Romario. "Dear."<p>

"Yes? What is it? No, no, Romario, the courtyard will be set up with the-"

"Your son was ran off." He paused in the setting up of the Royal wedding that will be. "Dino?"

"He WHAT? Where are the guards? Why has he not been brought back? He's probably halfway-"

"-To the middle of the ballroom with a rather charming young lady." Nana interrupted his rant calmly. "Dear, don't get so excited. You know what the physican said about your blood pressure."

"I know what he said! And what do you mean he's with a lady?" Nana smiled sweetly at her husband, patting his cheek and pointing out to where her son moved toward the crowded floor, none knowing who he was but all taking note of the lady. "Oh. _Oh._ Well, this is a pleasant surprise. She is rather charming, isn't she?" Dino squinted at the lady whose identity was hidden by a silver mask. "Well, I say! Now that's more like it! Nana, who is she? Ah, the better question: which one of your friends is her mother?" Nana leaned back against the back of her throne, smiling pleasantly.

"She is not the daughter of one of my friends. Perhaps she is one of your's?"

"Nonsense!" He gazed intently at the lady speaking with his son while using one hand to push him a bit further away from her and using the other to slide his hand back up to the small of her back. "Romario? Is she one of their daughters?" He whispered and Nana's smile grew in triumph.

"No, Your Highness. And it appears she is rather frustrated with the Prince's attempts at 'winning her over'." Nana chuckled into her hand and Dino rolled his eyes.

"That idiot son of mine…" Dino shook his head while Nana looked up to her husband's loyal servant.

"Romario, could you perhaps have one of your men step in while you give a talk to the young Prince?" She asked him. He bowed at the waist, beckoning over one of the younger men in the King's service. A few whispered words and they both moved off, the younger man tapping the Prince's shoulder while Romario pulled him away to a less populated area. The younger bowed and offered his hand to the lady, who took it after a moment of conversation and the younger laughing.

* * *

><p>"Romario."<p>

"Your Highness, Her Majesty requested that I speak with you about this matter." Hayato frowned over at where his mother sat. She smiled and gave a little wave while his father glared at him. "Your method of… shall we say flirting? only works with those of the courts, those who wish to marry into the Royal Family, and those who do in-fact know you're the Prince. This lady, is neither. To be blunt, Your Highness, you're irritating her. If you continue in this fashion, she may very well simply walk out and disappear." Romario spoke in a monotone, knowing this day would come and having dealt with it on a previous occasion:

When the King met the Queen.

"Romario."

"Your Highness. His Majesty did the same thing and Her Majesty slapped him in retaliation. This was before learning he was the Crown Prince. Then she slapped him again for not knowing better." Hayato blinked, looking to his Mother, who was frowning at her husband. She was obviously using harsh words because his Father's head was bowed and he was barely defending himself.

"M-my mother did that?"

"I was witness." Hayato decided that his Father was an idiot and became wary of his 'gentle' Mother. "You are just like the King was in his youth."

"I'm nothing like him!"

Romario gave a sigh. "You say that, but your way of 'flirting' is identical to his. Your Highness, simply treat her with respect and I assure you she will not hit you." Hayato turned his head away, noting that the current dance was coming to an end.

"That's… not what I'm worried about…"

"Treat her with respect and I assure you Her Majesty will not lecture you on the proper behavior of one of your status." Romario glanced over at the lady and his man. He was stumbling through the steps and she was speaking with him. Romario watched with a brow raised as he finished the dance correctly with the lady smiling a rather brilliant smile at him. "Your Highness. Might I suggest you step in before another does?" He looked to where his Prince had been standing. "Y-your Highness?" He saw the silver haired Prince moving toward his chosen partner, bowing to her.

* * *

><p>"My Lady." I didn't return the proper curtsy, frowning at him slightly.<p>

"Sir." He held out his hand, cheeks tinged pink.

"Will… you honor me with a dance, Miss?" He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the King and Queen seated on the dais.

"Sir. Perhaps you could look at me when you're speaking with me?" He turned to me, green eyes gazing at me.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Will you be a gentleman?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. If you aren't, I will act accordingly." I rested my hand in his and watched carefully as he pulled me closer, but not too closer, respecting my personal space. His other hand rested on the small of my back.

"I apologize for earlier. It was wrong of me to act that way. I've had sense knocked into me, if you will."

"I see." I moved with the music, remembering the steps from the long ago lessons. "Whoever did so I will have to thank personally." We moved in silence for the rest of the dance and it was then I noticed the clock situated high above on the wall.

- Pause -

"_Riiiing Riiiing Riiiiing Riiiin-"_ I fished the phone out of my pocket, pulling away from the silver haired bomber. "Hello? Yoshioka Miyoko?"

_"Yoshioka-san. This is Dr. Yamgata from Namimori General. I apologize to bring such terrible news to you on such a beautiful day."_ I stared ahead at the wall before me.

"Dr. Yamagata? Yes? What's wrong? Has something happened to Yuusuke?"

"_Yoshioka-san, we're afraid your brother has taken a turn for the worst. We've increased the medication and fluids. He's not showing any outward signs of this, but internally he-"_

"So he could die."

"_...Yes. There's a very good chance now."_

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"_Alright, Yoshioka-san_." I clapped the phone shut, turning back to my friends. I knew my face was blank.

"I have to leave, so we'll continue this tomorrow, okay? Let's finished up this part." Tsuna gazed at me sadly while Kyoko held back her tears. "Well? Let's get this going."

"Alright, Miyoko-chan."

- End Pause -

11:53

The song ended and I pulled away quickly, turning and moving toward the doors. A hand holding my wrist and I looked back at him. "Please, I have to go." His eyes told me he was hurt, probably thinking I was leaving because of my behavior. "Someone's waiting for me. I have to go."

"Come back tomorrow night."

Tomorrow… Yeah, probably not. If Haru and them left early and I wasn't home when they got back…

The hand tightened slightly. "Come tomorrow night. I'll be waiting for you." He let go of my wrist and I fled the room, rushing to the front doors of the palace and grinning in relief when I saw Tsuna looking bored whilst leaning against the carriage.

* * *

><p>Kay, so, after (enter amount of how much time passed here), I updated~! Ain't you proud of me~?<p>

Oh, for those of you who have voted for the fairytale I'll be doing after this, I just ask a question:

Do you really hate this so much?

I have the most votes for the Little Mermaid. Have you guys read the original fairytale? I do the originals, not the Disney version. FYI, she **DIES** in the end.

Just thought I'd point that out~!

Kay, thank you for reading~! Until the next time, ciao~


	14. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 4

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 4**_

* * *

><p>"Miyoko-chan!" Haru promptly tackled me when I turned the corner and she spotted me. She looked up, her expression fierce. "Miyoko-chan, please don't be sad! Haru is here for you!" And then the tears started. She let go of me to rub at her eyes, attempting to hide the redness.<p>

"Haru… My brother will be okay. He pulled through and the doctor thinks he'll be awake within a few hours. He's gonna be fine."

"Hahi? Really? Miyoko-chan, that's great news! We should celebrate!" I smiled at her excitement. For someone she never met, she sincerely felt for my brother.

Wish she was older. Yuusuke needs a girl like her. Too bad.

"Yes. We should. We'll finish the play today. Then we'll go out for dinner. Agreed?" Her eyes were lit up and Tsuna, who had joined us during this whole mess, slowly shifted back.

"AGREED!"

* * *

><p>"So, shall we begin, Lambo? I-Pin? Fuuta?"<p>

"Haai~!"

"Everyone ready? You know where we're picking up from?" Nods and murmured agreement as Tsuna himself gave a nod. "Alright. Here we go."

* * *

><p>"Miyoko, coo~! Miyoko! Did you have fun, coo~?" Midas flapped at me when I stepped under the shadow of the tree. "How was your fancy ball, coo~?"<p>

"Midas, I'm going to change. Make sure no one comes?" He looked down at me as if offended that I should have to ask. "Right." I moved behind the trunk, reaching behind for the hooks holding the dress together, undoing the laces as well. "Well, it was a little bit better than I thought it would be. I didn't see Haru or my stepsisters at all, so, that's good."

"Did you dance, coo~? Did you?" I reached for my old dress with the patches hanging conveniently from a low branch near me. "Miyoko, you did, coo~! Tell me about this man, coo~! He must be positively smitten with you, my dear, coo~!" He tends to coo a lot more when he's excited. "Tell me about him, coo~!"

"Well, at first I didn't really appreciate his manners and he acted somewhat rude. And invaded my personal space quite often. Then… just before I left…" I shrugged out of the silver material, pulling on my old dress quickly and pulling at the strings of the mask. "He was… different. More polite. He even asked me to come back tomorrow, that he would be waiting for me…"

"And so you'll go back, coo~?" I stepped out of the shoes, my feet pressing into the grass cooled by the night. I drew the headband of pearls from my hair, reaching behind to undo the clasp of the necklace. I scooped the shoes up, stepping around the tree. "You looked so very pretty, coo…"

"You saying I don't look pretty, my feathered friend?"

"No, coo~! No of-course not, coo! You will go to this man, coo~? You must, coo~!"

"I can't. He's a much higher rank than I am… A duke's son or a duke himself. At-least. Besides. It's Tsuna's day off tomorrow. I can't impose on him." I looked up at him, the white of him a stark contrast to the black of night. "Its just… To go back… It wouldn't be proper. It would be just like Mother's story… and look what happened to her…"

"But, Miyoko, coo~! You are the daughter of a duchess, coo~! You are of equal to him, coo~!" He was flapping his wings rather furiously and I brushed at the hair flying into my eyes.

"Wrong. That was just a story Mother made up. She was the daughter of a merchant, Father a baron. They met and he would not be swayed. They married and I was born." I took the scrap of ribbon from the pocket of my apron, tying my hair up.

"No, coo! No no no! She was a duchess and she married your papa, a baron! _She_ married below her rank, coo!" I stared up at him, realizing that arguing with a bird would really get me nowhere. "You do not believe me, coo…" He took flight, his white form being swallowed by the darkness clinging to the cemetery. I looked up into the branches of the trees.

"Well. I shall leave these here and hope they you will see to them, yes?" The soft cooing of the doves and I set everything down gently. "Farewell then, my friends. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi, coo! She does not believe me, coo!" Midas was outraged. Tsuna leaned against the fence near the gate, gazing at him rather amusedly. "Tsunayoshi, coo!"<p>

"One would have to be stark raving mad to believe in a talking dove."

"Tsunayoshi! But you know I speak truth, coo! Tell her!" Tsuna raised his face to the sky, the fire of the nearby torches casting shapes and shadows across his features. "Are you listening to me, coo?"

"Yes. I'm listening."

"Tell her! Explain it to her! She must be happy! Do you not wish that for her?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he looked back to his bird friend. "Do you or do you not?"

"Of-course I do. Don't doubt my feelings. I've been watching over her these past 4 years since we were both but children. I know the pain she goes through." Tsuna's arms tightened across his chest, hands turning to fists.

"Then make her understand, coo!" Tsuna let out a 'tch'.

"If a talking bird can't do the trick, what luck do I have?"

"Tsunayoshi, coo!"

"Midas? Are you bothering Tsuna now?" Steps and Miyoko appeared at the edge of the torchlight, head tilted slightly to the side, face curious. Midas cooed in outrage, tucking his wings close. "Tsuna, I'm sorry for him."

"He's no problem. I've been dealing with him for years now." Tsuna smiled lightly while Midas ruffled his feathers.

"Tsunayoshi, coo…" Midas hissed.

"Midas." Tsuna glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Miyoko watched them for a moment longer before stepped closer towards them, into the light. "Well, I have to get home. Thank you, Midas, Tsuna." She smiled a somewhat sad smile. She stepped past them, disappearing into the darkness past the light from the flames.

* * *

><p>Hayato was walking through the hallways, a rather scary look on his face. The many servants knew not to bother him. Rarely was he in a thinking mood and when he was, if he was to be disturbed…<p>

Well. It wouldn't be a good thing.

One of Nana's ladies-in-waiting had brought him to her attention, noting that the Prince had been relatively quiet and hadn't said a word when His Majesty had brought up the ball still scheduled for that evening. Nana had nodded, dismissing her to continue with her duties.

And that's how she had found him, pacing along the halls, hands clasped behind his back, brows furrowed in thought. "Hayato. Is something troubling you?" She stopped him, not liking his pacing. Dino paced and it never ended well. After-all, he thought up this ridiculous party idea after quite a long pacing session. "You can speak with me. I won't tell your father." She smiled, winking lightly.

"It's nothing, Mother."

"Hayato." He didn't look at her, facial expression greatly calmed. He rested a hand against the glass of the window. "Something… has you troubled. Anything I could help with?" Nana figured it had something to do with that rather charming young lady from the previous night, but she would let him speak on his own terms. She wouldn't prompt and pry like her husband would.

"No, Mother."

"Very well then. If you should need me, I will be with your father. He has it through your head that you'll be engaged by tomorrow night and then married within a fortnight. I have to distract him so he doesn't plan the wedding." She waited briefly for a response.

Nothing.

"You should thank me, son. I'm saving you from at-least a few hours of wedding planning."

"What? Oh, yea, thank you, Mother." She smiled. "Mother…"

"Yes, dear?" He looked back at her, opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head.

"No. Its nothing." Nana smiled patting his shoulder.

"Could you tell me her name, at-least?" He started, gazing at her with confusion etched on his features. "This lady that has you so confused?" She watched as pink edged onto his cheeks and he pulled away, averting her eyes.

"I… don't know her name…"

"Ah. Well, learn it tonight."

Now she was certain of it. This lady… She would be her son's bride if he had anything to say about it. Maybe she shouldn't tell him it took Dino a year to court her before she agreed to the marriage… Well. Good first impressions are important after all. Who would have known?

* * *

><p>"Miyoko~! We're off~!" Haru called cheerfully as she opened the front door late in the afternoon the next day. They were leaving earlier, realizing their mistake yesterday about leaving shortly before dark. It was a tragedy really. My stepsisters hadn't danced once with the Crown Prince or any extremely high ranked nobles. So Haru thought getting them earlier would better their chances at that.<p>

I stepped out of the kitchen, smiling pleasantly. "Have a good time." She started at my cheerful attitude, squinting a bit at me.

"Yes… We will." She moved through the door, glanced at me once again, shrugged her shoulders lightly and closed the door behind her. I let out a breath, leaning against the wall.

Well…

Now what do I do?

"This is boring already…" I pushed off from the wall, moving towards the small storage closet near the front door. I despised cleaning, but what was there better to do? "Father _is_ coming back day after next… A little cleaning won't hurt any… I guess I'm just like Mother now. That's not a bad thing, I suppose. Husbands like clean homes… Eww, now what am I thinking?" And I'm talking to myself. Splendid.

* * *

><p>Tsuna pulled idly at the high collar of his formal attire. If his father hadn't made him, he wouldn't be here. Royal parties and just parties in general bored him to tears. <em>That's<em> why he left. Of-course, his mother made him promise to come back from time to time, but regardless.

He looked around at his surroundings calmly, letting out a breath. He noted the King and Queen seated on the dais, their faces uncovered for all the world to see. Tonight, the masks were off.

He let out another sigh.

Women were watching him, their eyes shifting to his form before sliding away to giggle to their friends. Many were shifting ever so closer. Probably hoping he would take notice and ask them to dance. He was one of few men not dancing, the others leaning against the walls and speaking with their acquaintances. Tsuna was alone, as he didn't come here to make friends. Or make small talk with nobles. Or find a wife like his mother so desperately wished him to.

The other who was alone was the Crown Prince himself. Women were laughing and gossiping near him, but not too close. He saw Haru and her daughters at one such group, Aimiko joining in the conversation easily while Emiko held back with the more timid of them. Haru was smiling proudly at her elder daughter. Tsuna rolled his eyes, looking at the Prince. He didn't look like either of his parents, what with his odd hair and green eyes. The crossed arms and slight frown probably didn't help much if he was looking for a bride. But what woman would turn down a proposal of marriage from the Prince?

He could honestly only think of one… And she was sitting at home right now.

He looked to the clock.

It would take him a half of an hour to get to the Yamamoto Estate, and another half of an hour to get back. An hour then. It was still early, barely a quarter past seven. He could be back by a quarter after eight. Four hours for her to dance and be here until midnight. Midas was very specific about the midnight part, for some reason.

Tsuna pulled away from the wall and the women around him straightened up. A polite smile that sent many of them averting their eyes, cheeks gaining a red tint. Brushing past them all, he motioned to one of the many servants bustling around as he moved towards the doors of the ballroom. "Yes, Sir?" The man gave a slight bow.

"Could you do something for me?"

"If it is within my power, yes." Tsuna looked towards Prince Hayato once more. He was still frowning, leaning against the wall and gazing up blankly at the chandelier strung above the center of the ballroom.

"Tell Prince Hayato that his lady will be here within an hour, perhaps slightly longer." The servant's eyes widened, lips curling into a smile.

"Why, yes of-course, Sir." He hurried off towards the Prince, bowing respectfully towards him, then murmuring Tsuna's message. Prince Hayato looked at him, asking the obvious question. The servant pointed over to Tsuna. Hayato looked at him, brows furrowed. Tsuna raised a hand in greeting before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

><p>Instead of cleaning, I took a bath. It had been so long since I had a proper one. Haru had it so that I took one once a week, sometimes twice if she was in a good mood. But they were always so short it was like I never took one.<p>

I had just dressed, combing out my semi-dry hair when there was a harsh pounding on the door.

"_Miyoko! Are you in there? It's Tsuna!"_ I opened the bathroom door, looking out towards the front door.

"Tsuna? Why're you here?" I pulled the comb through my hair, padding across the marble floors and pulling open the door. "Is something the matter?" He was smiling. "Tsuna?"

"Come with me, okay?" He took my hand, pulling me through the frame. "Someone's waiting for you and if I take too long I'm gonna be in trouble." I followed after him quickly.

"Wait, what? Where're we going?" The roan stallion stood smartly before my house. Tsuna's horse, I take it. "Who's waiting for me? Midas? He's just a bir-" I was lifted easily into the saddle. Panic. "H-hold on, I can't-"

"Hyah!" I clung to him for dear life, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist and my head buried into his shirt. "Miyoko, there's no need to be afraid, everything is alright."

* * *

><p>Midas sat perched on the top of the fence, watching for Tsuna to return with their friend. He had the dress and everything ready. It wouldn't take her long to change into it and Tsuna could help with her hair if the time in the carriage wasn't enough.<p>

The beating of hooves on the dirt road gaining in volume alerted him of their arrival. He stirred himself and took off from the fence, soaring high then diving down towards the hazel tree he called his home for these past few years. A nice little tree it was. Enough room for he and his friends to be able to space out and room for the various odds and ends they had picked up over the years. "Midas? You have everything?"

"Of-course, coo! I'm no slacker!" He gazed down at the horse rolling its head and Miyoko clinging to Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi, coo! You're late!" Tsuna nudged her lightly and she let go slowly, sitting stiffly and clinging to the horn of the saddle until he helped her down. "Tsunayoshi!"

"I hear you, calm down. Miyoko, please get changed." He patted the top of her head lightly and the doves brought down the various elements of her disguise, setting them down before her. A dress of crimson, like Tsuna's own attire, with flowing sleeves. The same headband of pearls and a thin gold necklace with a single ruby. Red silk shoes and a blood red rose handed to her from Tsuna.

"I see the theme tonight is crimson…"

"Just hurry and get changed, coo! Don't dawdle! Hurry now, coo!" He flapped at her and she gathered everything in her arms, sliding behind the tree and from their sight. Midas set his sights on the quickly disappearing Tsuna. Tsuna was preparing the carriage, for she couldn't ride on a horse in such a beautiful dress. "Tsunayoshi, coo!" Midas flew after him.

"What is it, Midas?"

"You must tell her, coo! If you feel for her the way you do, tell her the truth, coo! She must know!" He flew parallel to him, his tone harsh.

"Midas. It is not that big of a deal." Tsuna waved him off, opening the doors to the large storage shed.

"Wrong, coo! It is of the utmost importance!" Midas settled himself atop the carriage, glaring down at his human friend.

"Fine. I'll tell her on the way then."

"But you will be driving, coo!" Tsuna was silent, refusing to argue with a bird.

* * *

><p>"Miyoko, you look beautiful." Tsuna held his hand out to help me down from the carriage. I ducked my head, stepping down.<p>

"You look nice as well." He smiled, his hand tightening a bit. "Tsuna, please go in with me… Please." His smile changed and he laughed a bit.

"I have no other choice. My father said if I don't, he'll disown me. Come, Miyoko. I've a story to tell you. It's about a duke and his two children, his son and daughter."

* * *

><p>And so ends this extremely long chapter.<p>

The way this is going so far, it will be another chapter or so before I do the intermission and then go to the final story. Maybe this one will be 20 chapters then… wow… twenty chapters… that's kinda scary for a series that was originally only going to be six.

Anywho, onward with the next chapter then, yea?

Oh, wait, please vote for which story I should do next, okay? The poll is on my profile!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	15. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 5

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story and have put it on their alert list or favorites. Most especially, I would like to thank **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**, for she has gone above and beyond and reviewed (almost)every single chapter of this thing I call a story. And she has stalked my other story, for which I love her even more and would like to bake her one of my fantastically amazing rainbow cupcakes, but alas. The icing would melt in the mail. And it would get destroyed in the mail. Anyway~ I feel like I don't appreciate you guys(all of you lovely people) enough, so, this here's for you~

* * *

><p>Hayato had been watching the doors to the ballroom, intent on seeing that man when he first entered. The servant who had given him the message hadn't known who he was and the guards hadn't remembered the name on the invitation. He couldn't blame them, really, but still.<p>

The question that rose above all others, though, was how did he know who the mysterious lady was? Hayato didn't even know who she was. All the other ladies made sure he knew _exactly_ who they were.

Maybe… that was why he seemed to like her. She was different than the others.

He shook the thought out of his head.

She was just interesting. That was all. He was just a bit curious.

* * *

><p>"You're… serious?" I questioned Tsuna, my hand resting gently on his arm as he led me down the hallway of the palace.<p>

"Yes."

"And all that time… you never said anything?"

"Correct."

Well. I had to think about this for a moment. If what he said was truth…

"So… Midas was telling the truth? I was so rude to him, now that I think back… I should apologize to him when we get back…" Tsuna laughed, looking down at me. I poked him lightly. "That's mean, you know. Knowing that and never saying anything. I could've came and lived with you or something! Anything to get away from my family!"

"Trust me, your Grandfather and Uncle aren't that much better. My Father is crazy." We stepped through the doors, the guards bowing to him as he passed. His attire gave away his rank, no matter how much he wished to hide it.

"My mother married my father, a man below her rank. So my grandfather disowned her and in-turn any children she would have. Wait, does he even know she passed away?" I started at the thought that my own grandfather didn't know his daughter was no longer of this world. "Tsuna, does he know?"

"I made sure he was aware of the fact. And that he had a granddaughter. He expressed the wish to meet you, but thought Aunt Rosemarie had told you of him and the act that he had carried out for simply marrying the man she loved. He thinks you hate him. Father tried to tell him that Aunt Rosemarie would most likely make up a fake past so you didn't feel like your family hated you. He was right on that part…" He let out a breath as he led me down the stairs. "Would you like to meet Grandfather? He's somewhat elderly now, but I think it would bring him joy to meet you and find out exactly the kind of lady you've become." I smiled at the thought.

"A merchant's daughter marrying a baron indeed… So, am I the daughter of duchess, or the daughter of a baron? What exactly is my title?"

"How about we get into that later? For now, you are my cousin. The cousin of a Duke of Tyro. Now. Shall we dance?" he bowed low and I hid my smile, offering him a polite curtsy.

"I accept."

"Wonderful." And so we began.

* * *

><p>Hayato had saw him when he entered, but what drew his attention was the woman at his side. Words didn't describe her beauty, he knew that for a fact. He had been frozen to his spot at the sight of her. He had thought her beautiful the evening before, but he realized how far off he was now.<p>

He was roused from the stupor, however, when the man smiled at him, giving a single nod as they disappeared behind the crowd.

He didn't go immediately to find them, for that would reveal to his mother that he was in-fact jealous that she came with another man. Yes, he knew she was watching his reaction and he knew for a fact that she had seen them enter as well. He wouldn't give her that. She already knew he was interested in her and he wouldn't prove that she was right in thinking he actually fancied her.

Which, he was, but he wouldn't tell _her_ that.

He would just simply wait for the song to finish. He knew when it would begin to come to a close. He would look for them then, ask her to dance before the orchestra began to play the next song.

A good plan, if he did say so himself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had noted the slowing of the notes, having heard this song at his family's own parties. He had smiled down at his cousin, shifting them closer to where he knew the Prince would be coming from. He knew for a fact the Crown Prince was interested in his young cousin, but he would let the Prince reveal his own identity. He wasn't going to have Miyoko run off after learning she had danced with the royal heir.<p>

No, that wouldn't do at all.

"Miyoko, the song is ending." He stated as they continued with the steps.

"Oh?"

"And if I'm correct, the man you spoke of yesterday evening will ask you to dance himself. Will you accept his offer?" He saw her glance around.

"Well… I came with you… You would be all alone then. That would be unfair, cousin." Such concern for her newfound family. He squeezed her hand in his lightly.

"I'll be fine. I don't very well like parties or dancing. I'll keep watch for your stepmother and stepsisters, how about that? But I very much doubt they would recognize you in your attire. They have only seen you in tattered and old clothing, after-all and with a dirty face. They would simply think you another lady here at the ball." She smiled, averting her gaze down. "Accept his offer. I'll be here until midnight, for that's when I have to have you back by."

"Midas?"

"Correct." A released breath on her part. "Miyoko?"

"Alright. If he asks, I will accept." Tsuna smiled, seeing the Prince moving towards them as the final notes were played. He bowed to her as they pulled apart.

"Good, because here he comes." Her head shot up, looking about quickly and falling off-balance. Tsuna steadied her easily, her cheeks gaining a rather interesting shade of pink. "Be yourself, cousin, for that is what has interested him, not your appearance." She shot him a look. "Alright, perhaps that helps." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" I looked to Tsuna. His face was blank, his hand still holding onto mine. The man from yesterday had his eyes narrowed slightly on the form of my cousin.<p>

"I… Um…" Tsuna released my hand, stepping away.

"Now I'm bored. I'll leave you, Miss." Another bow and he disappeared behind the crowd as the orchestra prepared for the next song. I looked to the silver-haired man. I inhaled, steadying my gaze.

"Yes, of-course." His frown turned to a smile, his hand taking mine in his own and raising it to his lips. The heat returned to my cheeks as his eyes never strayed from mine, his body straightening and stepping closer to me.

"Thank you." He led me towards the center where there was free space.

"W-whatever for?"

"For coming back. I didn't think you would return." His hand held mine, his other resting on my lower back.

"Well, you did say you would be waiting for me. I couldn't have you stand in the corner all night because I didn't come." The left side of his lip raised a bit higher. "That wouldn't be very nice or fair."

"I thank you for taking pity on me and gracing me with your presence."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." His smile turned to a smirk and he leaned in closer.

"Won't it?"

"I will hit you." He pulled back to respectful distance. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Nana was watching her son fondly, tapping her husband's hand lightly. "Dino, look." He shook her hand off, his attention returning to the plans for the wedding he was convinced would happened within two weeks.<p>

"Not now, Nana."

"Dino, look at your son." He waved her off, jabbing a finger at a space on the blueprint.

"We'll set up the alter here, the chairs arranged on either side of this aisle, which will be-" Nana took her husband's face in her hands, turning his head to face her pleasantly smiling face. "Nana, what are you doing? If you don't wish to contribute to our son's wedding plans, please let me-"

"Dino." He fell silent. "Look at your son." She let go of his cheeks, pointing out onto the ballroom floor. He followed her instructions and turned, looking to where his son danced with the lady from the night before. He smiled, recognizing the look on his son's face.

"Why, Nana. I must say, I do believe he's-"

"Exactly." His wife smiled in triumph, clasping her hands together in her lap. "Dino, remember how long it took for me to agree to the wedding?" He leaned his head in his hand, watching as his son danced with the lady he was obviously smitten with.

"Yes, why?"

"Perhaps you should hold off on the wedding plans?" She suggested. He looked over at her for a moment, then shifted his eyes to Romario.

"Romario, hold off on the wedding, will you?"

"As you wish, Your Highness." Dino let out a little sigh, looking back at his son.

"She's rather charming, wouldn't you say, Nana? She will make a fine Queen." Nana nodded lightly, resting her hand on top of his. "I remember when I first began courting you. The first time I tried, you dumped a bucket of water on me." He paused, his brow furrowing lightly as he glanced over at his Queen. "Why did you pour a bucket of water on me, Nana?"

"You needed a bit of cooling off. You were a bit too awkward in your approach."

"I was?"

"You were. That, and you were running a rather high fever." Dino had to think about this matter. She noticed his thoughtful look and smiled. "You came right into my chambers and asked me to dance with you out in the hallway."

"I… did? I see…" Romario chuckled softly to himself at the King's distressed expression.

* * *

><p>"Might I inquire what your name is, Miss?" He asked quietly as we kept time with the notes and of those around us. I looked up at him. He gazed down at me.<p>

"Does… it matter?"

"I would simply like to know, that is all."

"Tell me yours, then. A trade." His lips twitched into something like Father's when Father is amused. "And don't say that you asked first. Children counter with that."

"If I reveal my name, I'm afraid you won't come back tomorrow evening."

"Whoever said I was coming back? Two nights in a row is quite a feat for me already." I stated, noting that his expression changed. "I would love to, yes, but I'm afraid it is highly unlikely." His grip on my hand tightened. I kept the slight smile on my face.

"Are you engaged?" Odd question.

"In a way." I am ultimately married to the broom and cleaning supplies.

"That is not a straight answer."

"No. I suppose it's not, but it's the best I can give. Why do you ask? Do you find the thought of my company now somewhat unappealing?" He smirked and pulled me closer, his hand pressing against my back. "Personal space, please." He didn't back off. "Sir."

"Tell me your name." I raised a brow at him. "Please." I let out a breath, shifting away from him.

"Aimiko."

"Aimiko… It suits you." I smiled at the thought. And it's not even my name.

"Thank you. Now. You?" He was silent for a moment, his gaze dropped from my face. "A deal is a deal, after all. Come now." Olive green eyes looked into my own and the smile on his face was somewhat strained. I had seen that same smile on my own face countless times.

"Hayato." I kept the smile in place.

"A nice name." His eyes shifted slightly in color and the smile became a bit more sincere.

"You think so, Aimiko?"

"Of-course." I pulled away as the song ended, the customary bow/curtsy following respectively. "I'm tired of dancing. Walk with me?" I motioned towards the royal gardens. He held his hand out for mine and I took it.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Aimiko. You are, in a way, engaged. Are you, or aren't you?" Smart one, isn't he?<p>

"I don't really see how it matters all that much." I had since let go of his arm, clasping my own hands behind my back.

"And you will not be returning tomorrow, as you said before."

"Extremely unlikely."

"Because of who you are engaged to?" I snorted. Yes. The broom would hold me captive with the mop. That's a funny way of thinking. "I don't see what is so funny."

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." I looked up to the sky. Surprisingly, I noticed he did as I said. The Crown Prince taking orders form a simple Baron's daughter? Who would have thought? "Perhaps I will return tomorrow evening… It would be nice to get away again…" I shook the thought from my head. "No, I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Aimiko, please return tomorrow." He took my hands in his own, gaze intense. "If you aren't here by nine, I will simply find your father's estate and steal you away." My cheeks gained red and I tried to pull away.

"B-bold words, aren't they? Your Highness, you're being too forward! I am nowhere near your rank, it wouldn't be proper!"

- Pause -

"Oi, Miyoko!" Gokudera let go of my hand, scowling with red painted across his cheeks—upset about having to hold my hand again—as I looked over at my elder cousin.

"Hai, Aimi?" There was an extremely apparent frown on her face.

"It's almost four. Mother wants us home by then." I smiled lightly.

"Of-course. Shall we finish this scene?" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Very well."

- End Pause -

"Your Highness, please respect my boundaries and let go of me." He dropped my hands, stepping away quickly.

"I-I apologize, Aimiko. I meant no offense." I started towards the palace, picking my skirts up. "Wait, Aimiko!"

"I have to go." I moved quickly up the stairs.

"Aimiko, wait!" I heard him behind me and I cursed the heels I was wearing, throwing in a curse directed towards Midas as well for good measure. He's the one who got me these in the first place! "Aimiko! Wait!" I fled to the safety of the crowd, shifting to where I had last seen Tsuna. I didn't dare look behind me, but I did slow my pace. Running wouldn't exactly help my cause right now. I didn't hear him.

Good. How bad would that be? Aimiko would get all excited, then get rejected. _That_ would not be good.

"Tsuna!" He blinked open his eyes, shaking his head to clear it of the sleep. "Tsuna, he's trying to find me!"

"Mmm, who?"

I pulled at his sleeve, pulling him towards the doors. "Tsuna, the Prince! He's trying to find me!"

"And, this is a bad thing?" he yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth as he followed me obediently towards the doors.

"Think, cousin! If he comes after me, **they'll** know I was here when **they** specifically told me not to come!" I hissed at him. He blinked as the thought settled in his head. He kept easy pace with me as the urgency arose, his stride even surpassing me as we hurried through the doors. Moving up the flight of stairs I chanced a glance back over my shoulder. No one was paying any mind to us, but I did notice the man who had found his way to his parents seated on the dais. The Queen smiled up at me, waving lightly while the Prince was speaking with his Father, the two of them distracted. I returned the smile with a small one of my own as we disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>This is just getting ridiculous. I'm <em><strong>still<strong>_ not finished with this and I'm already on the 5th chapter, going on the 6th. This is just getting a little out of hand.

But hey~ That means I'm putting a lot of effort into this, yea~?

Regardless, the poll is still up, please vote! I'm tied right now between two choices! And if I can't get a deciding vote, I'll have to ask my mother…

Please vote?


	16. Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 6

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

_Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…_

_**Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 6**_

* * *

><p>"Miyoko, coo~!"<p>

"Midas, I'm so sorry about yesterday! Will you ever forgive me?" I promptly hugged the bird. He squirmed in my arms and Tsuna was laughing. "I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, it was just so completely out of place that my mother was a duchess!"

"MiyOKO, coo! LET me GO, COO!" I let him go and he flew up to the branches out of my reach, looking down at me with his little eyes narrowed. "You messed up my feathers, coo…" he stated, brushing them down with his beak. I smiled lightly.

"Sorry." I looked over at Tsuna before disappearing behind the tree and undoing the laces of the dress. "I really must thank you though, Midas, for the heels you provided for me."

"Oh, coo? It was no problem, coo." I pulled the material over my head, rolling my eyes and reaching for my own dress.

"My fine feathered friend, those heels almost cost my young cousin her freedom. Perhaps you will provide her with lower heels for tomorrow night?" Tsuna stated. I could almost see the smile still on his face though.

"Her freedom, coo? What're are you talking about, Tsunayoshi, coo?" I pulled my own dress over my head, slipping out of the heels and into my own shoes, gathering everything up into my arms. I stepped out from behind the tree, handing the ensemble to my cousin and undoing the necklace from around my neck and the strand of pearls from my hair.

"Whoever said I was returning tomorrow, Tsuna? That was so close tonight. I don't wish for a repeat performance." Midas cooed at me while Tsuna frowned lightly. "Don't give me that look. I told him my name was 'Aimiko'. If anything, he'll send personal invitations out to all the Aimikos within a day's ride of here, to get them there. And as my name is not Aimiko and he does not know my father's name, there is nothing he can do. Regardless if he said that."

"Said what?"

"What?" I blinked as Tsuna caught that mistake. Oops.

"Who said what? The Prince? What did he say?"

"N-nothing." He looked at me with a brow raised. "I have to go. Thank you so much, Midas. For everything you've done for me. Good night Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Haru stood a few feet out on the road, hands clasped together lightly as he eyes were trained on the horizon. Aimiko and Emiko stood beside her, me a little ways off. This was one such time that was deemed special. As such, I was wearing my second best dress. The dark green one Papa had seen me in at Mother's grave. The slightest difference in the horizon and I saw Haru straighten, brushing at her skirts and fussing with her hair. Regardless of how she treats me, I know she loves Papa. I suppose that's all I can ask for. At-least Emiko is nice to me and talks when Haru isn't around.<p>

Aimiko is a different story, however.

Papa was seated on the bench of his carriage, a hand raised as he spotted us. Haru grinned, rising up on her toes and waving back. "Takeshi! You're back!" She seems to forget she's the one who has him gone all the time.

"Hello, my darlings!" I saw his face contort as he saw me. It was such a visible change. I smiled lightly, resting my hands in-front of me. He mouthed something, probably Mama's name. I shifted back behind my step sisters, disappearing from his view.

I have chores to do, Haru's orders. She doesn't want me around.

* * *

><p>"I understand you've become rather infatuated with a certain young lady?" His Highness the King smiled smugly down at his son. The boy was sulking outside in the garden.<p>

"So?" Dino blinked as his wife smiled gently.

"You admit it?"

"So what?" Dino was tempted to feel his son's forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever. "Mother, can you tell him to stop staring at me?" Nana covered her mouth to hide her laughter and smile.

"I see. So. You wish to marry this lady?"

"Yes." Dino's fantastic(in his opinion) wedding plans came to the front of his mind immediately and Nana let out a breath, not wanting to go through this discussion once again. She had just gotten those wedding bells to stop ringing in his head.

"Wonderful! What's her name? Her father? She's a noble? Of what rank? My my my! Now, we'll have to announce it to the court, of-course, and then we can begin planning the ceremony! Ah, but we do have to train her in the ways of-"

"Father."

"Yes~?" Hayato shuddered at his father's cheery attitude. It seemed his mother shared his mindset.

"I only know her name. Aimiko. And the man she came with last evening was a Duke of Tyro. She said she is engaged." Dino's smile faded from his face and an unnatural seriousness settled over him.

"Engaged, you say? To a Duke of Tyro?" Hayato shifted his gaze away from his father's and looked out over the gardens. "I see. Romar-"

"Your Highness."

"Ah. There you are. The nobility of Tyro, specifically those of higher rank, is mainly of one family, correct? Sawada? And then the Von Howells?"

"Correct, Sire." Hayato was still suspicious of Romario's sudden appearances and disappearances, but his father didn't seem fazed by them. "The elderly Duke of Tyro is Ietsuna. His son, Iemitsu, is also a Duke and ultimately runs the region of Tyro, as he is the highest ranked nobility. His son, Tsunayoshi, has just recently, as of two years ago, earned the title of Duke after proving his worth in the recent border skirmishes and defending said borders with his own power and skills. Along with those of our military stationed there. As all nobles are expected to attend at-least one night and due to Ietsuna's failing health, it was most likely Tsunayoshi who was present and escorted the young lady here." Hayato stared at him as he slid the sheet of paper back into his suit.

"I see. This Tsunayoshi is staying nearby I presume?"

"He lives here. Some years ago, he moved here after a falling out with his father. He returned briefly to visit with his family when the issues with the border were occurring. It was said he moved here as some of his distant family lived in the area. That has not been confirmed. He is currently a cemetery gate guard." Hayato almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

But, then he thought about how many years he had been living here. He obviously knew the lady well… And he was a Duke in a rather long line…

"I see. Send him a personal invitation for this last evening of Hayato's festival." Hayato looked over at his father sharply. "I'd like to meet this man who has proven such valor in service to our country."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Tsuna hung his head as he stood on the doorstep of the Yamamoto's estate. The invitation seemed to be burning a hole into the pocket of his jacket. The sky was already darkened and the sun was close to disappearing completely behind the horizon. He let the knocker drop and he could clearly hear the resounding thud echo throughout the front room. "Miyoko? It's Tsuna…" The door opened and he was surprised to see Takeshi standing there dressed rather formally with Haru peering around her husband. "Sir Yamamoto, I didn't expect you here. I thought you were to be away for another day."<p>

"Yes. I returned from my business early, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna knew Haru was blinking curiously at his own formal attire, her Aimiko looking at him in disinterest. "Perhaps we could have a word, Tsunayoshi? My dears, I will be along shortly." The three ladies moved past them and into the awaiting carriage. Takeshi smiled as they disappeared into the coach. "It's been much too long, Tsunayoshi. How is your father?"

"He's fine. As is Grandfather. He feels terrible for what he did to Aunt Rosemarie and you." Takeshi patted his shoulder lightly. "He wishes to see you and his granddaughter before his time comes."

"I see. Perhaps once the King's festival has ended and my wife calms, we can travel to her home. Miyoko, I think, will be in some shock once this all comes out." Takeshi noted Tsuna's face. "Tsunayoshi?"

"Sir. Aren't you curious as to why Miyoko is not travelling with you?" Takeshi smiled faded a bit.

"I have no need for I already know. Would you be so kind as to escort her tonight? I would appreciate it tremendously, Tsunayoshi. Perhaps tell her of my plan?" Takeshi dropped his hand from his nephew's shoulder. "I'm counting on you."

"Sir, I should probably inform you that Miyoko has in-fact been to these past two evening balls. And… someone has taken quite a liking to her." Tsuna stated quietly as Takeshi started towards the carriage. "The Prince, sir, seems to have chosen his bride."

"Has he now? Keep up the good work, nephew." Tsuna almost choked as he turned quickly, staring at his uncle. Takeshi raised a hand in farewell as he closed the coach door behind him. As it started towards town, Tsuna was tempted to bang his head off the house's outer wall.

* * *

><p>Midas glared his little beady eyes at the road.<p>

"They're late, coo…"

He had everything prepared. Everything was set out and Miyoko would be the most beautiful lady at that fancy party of hers'. Gold was the theme tonight and if the Prince didn't propose to her tonight, something was wrong with the boy.

He would have to have a talk with the royal if that happened.

The familiar sound of hoof beats against the hard packed dirt and Midas took to the skies, flying through the darkened skies to his tree where everything was waiting.

"That Tsunayoshi, coo…" The bird glared at the gold material perched lightly on a low branch. Another few moments and they arrived.

"Hello, Midas. I have brought the Princess, as per your request."

"T-tsuna!" Midas looked at the man helping the lady from the saddle once more. "I told you, I don't want to go! My father will be there! He'll recognize me!" The man reached for the rather splendid dress, dropping it into the lady's arms. "Tsuna, I'm not going."

"You're going. As I am forced into going once again, you'll be forced to share in my pain. Besides. Uncle Takeshi understands the situation and I'm fairly positive he will not ruin the surprise."

"What?"

"Miyoko, coo! Get changed!" Miyoko frowned up at him, pushing the gold dress back into Tsuna's arms. "Miyoko!"

"I am not going." Tsuna looked down at her, a rather unreadable look on his face.

"Miyoko. Please get changed into your pretty dress and let your hair down."

"And if I don't?"

"Then so help me, I will take you to the ball in the dress you're wearing. And we won't be using a carriage to get there." The smile on his lips was plenty terrifying, so much so that Midas shuddered at the obvious threat.

"You wouldn't." Miyoko's voice wavered.

"Try me."

She looked up at him for a long moment before taking the dress offered to her and disappearing behind the wide trunk of the tree.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for my behavior, but, it is all for the best." Tsuna stated as he walked me into the palace once more. I kept my head high, my hand wrapped gently around his arm. "Miyoko. Don't be mad at me. Your father was the one that gave me the go ahead. He just wants you to be happy."<p>

"I don't wish to be a Princess. A normal, common woman would be perfectly alright with me." The dress was beautiful, but it would be better if it wasn't bare-shouldered. I understand that's the fashion for the court ladies nowadays, but it just makes me feel like I need a shawl. Gold material with a loose skirt, no hoops, and simple, low heeled shoes. As per requested. My hair was down once more, the strand of pearls resting gently against the thing braid of hair I wrapped around the crown of my head. A golden choker with a gold brooch with a red stone rested at the base of my neck. Did I feel beautiful? Yes. Would I admit it? Certainly not. "I would have been perfectly content to work for the food I eat."

"I'm not asking you to marry the man, but if he does propose, at-least take a moment to think about it. At-least then you would have three meals a day. And you wouldn't have to clean another floor ever again." He said, bringing me into the grand ballroom. "Now, perhaps you could smile a bit, my cousin?"

"If I must."

"I am simply asking."

I put a smile on my face as we descended the short flight of stairs.

My hand tightened around Tsuna's arm when I saw the Prince awaiting us at the bottom. "You planned this."

"I was coerced into it. Personal invitation from the king. Just smile and have a good time while I hide from His Majesty, okay? I'll leave promptly at quarter to midnight and will be awaiting you with the carriage. Have a grand time." He bowed low to the Prince, slipping my hand into his and disappearing from our sight.

"You came back." My smile was forced.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>"You seem… distracted."<p>

"Is that right?" I refrained from frowning as I spotted my father once more. This time, though, he winked at me. "I apologize. I just… thought I saw someone I knew." I bared my teeth at Papa while the Prince became distracted and happened to look away. Papa simply smiled as he and Haru twirled away. "But it wasn't them." I smiled as the Prince directed his attention back at me.

It was barely past ten and Papa had made funny faces at me all evening. It was becoming hard to 'grin and bear it'. Very hard.

"I see."

And there goes the conversation once more. He could obviously tell I wasn't all that pleased to be here. But I could tell he was happy that I was here all the same. Nobles are rather strange creatures. This goes double for the royalty. Twice already I've seen the Queen hit the King and the Prince just rolls his eyes at his parents. Maybe that explains Papa's weird behavior… Huh.

"Aimiko."

"Yes?" He raised a hand, brushing the back of his fingers against my cheek. "P-personal space, please," I tilted my face away, catching the expression in his eyes. I had seen that look so often in my past… So very often…

"Why?"

"Why what? Personal space? I haven't known you all that long and I would appreciate if you respected that." He let out a breath and his hand tightened its hold on mine. "I would appreciate that."

"Of-course." I glared at my father grinning at me, baring my teeth once again. Haru looked up at my father curiously, then said something, starting to turn to look at what he was smiling at. I quickly averted my gaze. "There you go again."

"What?" A rather amused smile was on the Prince's face. "What?"

"Someone you know again?"

"Perhaps."

"Someone you don't quite like if your face was anything to go by." Oh yes. He was greatly amused by this.

"Not necessarily…" Again with the pulling me closer thing. The music ended, the orchestra taking a break. I pulled away, taking my hand from his and holding both up in a 'stop' motion. "Look, Your Highness. You're nice and actually rather charming, but you didn't hear that from me. Personal space is a big thing for me. I realize ladies of the court are a bit different, but, please, I am asking you, please respect my wishes." His grin was still rather amused. "Perhaps… We could stop dancing for a bit?"

"As you wish." He led me off the floor and towards the gardens. My hand rested on his arm and his other hand held onto it tightly. As if I would run at any moment if he didn't hold tight to me now.

* * *

><p>"I think they're a rather handsome couple." Nana spoke as they watched their son disappear out into the gardens with his lady. "Don't you agree?"<p>

"Of-course, my dear." Dino was smart enough not to say anything against her wishes now. His arm still hurt from the previous few times that night. "Very handsome." Nana gave a content little smile, humming a soft little tune to herself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had looked around the ballroom after they had been out in the gardens for easily over an hour. He would have thought they wouldn't have that much to talk about.<p>

Perhaps the Prince had proposed?

…

He was being much too hopeful.

It was 11:34, if the clock was right. Miyoko was either extremely interested in whatever the Prince was saying or vice versa. Most likely the latter for the boy appeared to be rather madly in-love with his cousin. Maybe they were debating? Miyoko was very good at arguing and from what he knew of the Prince, the heir apparent had some strong opinions himself.

All in all, it probably was going swimmingly.

* * *

><p>If I was to be honest, it really wasn't all that bad. He was right when he did say the sky was beautiful. But I wouldn't admit that to him. There was no way to tell the time out here, by I did know it was past eleven. I didn't know how much past. I guess I would know when the clock chimed for midnight.<p>

And then… then I would run away. Again.

"Aimiko." I shifted away from him on the bench before I answered.

"Yes?" He was shaking his head, a smile on his face. "What's so funny, Your Highness?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Of-course." He shifted closer to me, making my own shifting meaningless. Panic. "Ah, remember how we talked about personal space?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps you could just move back a few inches, just a bit further back on-" One of my hands was braced against his chest, keeping him from coming closer. What is it with him and having to be within five inches of your being? "-the bench, you know, that direction?" I pointed back towards where he had previously been sitting. I was running out of bench here. Not good. "H-hey, are you listening to me? Your Highness?"

"My name is Hayato." He was already leaning closer.

"Y-yes, well, _Hayato_, could you perhaps move a bit further in **that** direction? Maybe just a little?" His hand brushed across my cheek as he twined it in my hair, pulling us even closer. Both hands now braced against his chest, panic was rising quite high in my own chest. "H-hayato? What're you doing? Hayato, what're you doing?" The great clock of the castle chimed for midnight. "I-I have to go. Your Highness, please, I have to go."

"No."

The second chime.

"I _have_ to go! I can't stay here! Please!"

"Why not? Aimiko, stay here."

The third chime.

"I can't!"

"Stay here. With me."

The fourth chime.

I pulled from his grasp, full out running to the stairs, almost tripping as I ascended them.

"Aimiko, stop! Aimiko!"

The fifth chime.

I didn't care who saw me running at this point. They just moved out of my way and I didn't have to worry about moving around them.

"Aimiko!"

The sixth chime.

Ascending the steps to the entry of the ballroom, the guards stationed there weren't quite sure what to do; let me pass or abide by the Prince's obvious distress and stop me.

"Aimiko, wait!"

I was running down the hall.

The seventh chime.

Through the doors and I was out into the night air once more. Darkness bathed the stairs, by I paid it no mind.

Until my shoes stuck fast.

The eighth chime.

"Why did you stop?" Tsuna took a few steps toward the stairs.

Panic.

"T-there's something on the stairs! It's like tar!" I was only able to pull one foot free, the other shoe remaining to budge. "Tsuna! I can't get my shoe out!"

The ninth chime.

"Leave it!"

So I did, vaulting from the step and thanking Whoever was watching over me that I wasn't far from the bottom. Tsuna was already on the bench of the carriage as I hurried toward the coach, Hayato just appearing at the top of the stairs.

The tenth chime.

"Aimiko!"

I slammed the door shut behind me as Tsuna cracked the reins.

* * *

><p>This… is totally… and utterly… ridiculous.<p>

I love it.

I could have just made a story for this Act all by itself! And I could have gone into much more detail with that too!

Regardless. This **will** be ending next chapter and possibly the next chapter will also be the intermission bit because I only have a little bit left. Funny thing about Cinderella: On Wikipedia, the summary is six paragraphs long, which equals a little more than a page. I have somehow turned it into over six 5-10 page chapters.

I'm working _waaaay_ too hard on this.

Anyway, I now have a three way tie. Looks like I will have to pull my mom into this. And my brother. Should be a party.

Please please please please _please_! If you haven't voted already, please do!

Until the next we meet, au revoir~


	17. Cinderella: A 3, S 7 and Intermission 3

A/N: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I claim nothing but my own characters.

Beauty can hide a multitude of sins…

Cinderella: Act 3, Scene 7

* * *

><p>"Miyoko, coo… Is everything alright, coo?" Midas looked down at me from the branches. I shifted around the trunk of the tree for the last time, pulling at the laces. "Miyoko?"<p>

"I'm fine, Midas. There is no cause for concern." I clawed at the material, as it was refusing to let me go. "This dress…! Blast it all, it doesn't want to- There we are." The gold shimmered as it settled on the ground while I busied myself with my own dress. I slipped out the one shoe, returning to my old ones. "I'm sorry, Midas, but I appear to have lost one of your shoes while I left… I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine, coo! It's just a shoe, coo!" I gathered up the dress, hanging it over one of the low branches, undoing the clasp of the necklace.

"Miyoko, is everything alright?" Tsuna asked me gently.

"Yes, everything is fine! Why are you two so concerned about me?"

"Miyoko, you're crying." I blinked, raising a hand to my cheek and feeling the wetness there.

"Wha? But… why? It's not like I wanted to be a Princess or anything, and it's not like I l-liked him or… T-tsuna…" He pulled me close while I buried my head in his chest.

"It's alright, Miyoko. I understand."

* * *

><p>"Hayato, this is extremely rude to your guests!" Dino started after his son, who had left the ballroom shortly after his lady friend had fled. "Hayato!"<p>

"I'll be in my chambers if you should need me."

"Now listen here, son, as yo-" Hayato glared at him. "What're you mad at _me_ for? It's not like I told her to run! I was there with your mother! She almost had me holding those funny streamer-like things that the girls of her region do at jousting events!" Dino shuddered at the thought.

"I'll be in my chambers."

"Son, look, I know you're upset, but think of your guests! They're all here for you!"

"And the one I was here for is now gone. Good night." Dino didn't get another word out as his son and heir stormed off down the hallway. He was _this_ close to banging his head off a wall. _This_ close.

"Darling, why don't you come back to the party? Everyone knows he fancies her and most will understand why he's left. Even if they're still upset that he doesn't feel that way for them." Nana pulled at his arm, taking him away from the darkened corridor and back towards the well-lit ball room. "He'll come down when he's ready."

"Well, I suppose you're right… Why did he have to go after the one that causes so much trouble?" Nana raised a brow as her husband thought out this _difficult_ problem. "Why her?"

"Oh? Why? Well, didn't I strike you twice in one night? Wouldn't you say I was the one that causes trouble?"

"Yes, but at-least I knew you! We don't even know if this girl is a noble!" Nana rolled her eyes. "Why did he have to choose someone we couldn't find?"

"Like father, like son." Dino pulled away, offended. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true. Now, march."

* * *

><p>"Mother! Oh, MOTHER! Mother mother mother mother! LOOK!" Aimiko shrieked, tearing up the stairs. And so it begins. King's messenger stared at her retreating figure in concern. He looked to me and tipped his hat slightly, backing off the stoop. Well. Same one as last time. He should have expected this.<p>

"A good day to you, Miss."

"And you, Sir." He turned around, moving toward his horse and climbing up. I closed the door, leaning against it and staring up the stairs where Aimiko disappeared. And she thinks I need to work on the proper behavior of a lady? Now who's the pot calling the kettle black?

"Miyoko, come here, will you?" Haru called down to me. I could practically see the ceiling shaking, with what I knew as Aimiko jumping up and down. Climbing the stairs, I recalled a rather familiar sense of déjà vu. Perhaps the King was hosting another ball? Well. I knew better if that was the case.

"Yes, Haru?" She was smiling, holding my Papa's hand in her own. He looked somewhat pained form Aimiko's shrieking.

"The _Prince_ has proclaimed that he has found the woman he will marry. He will visit every home of every person within a few day's ride from here. First beginning with the various estates in the area that hosted a few of the further living nobles and their families. The house needs to be perfect for his arrival. You will see that it is, won't you dear?" I saw Papa's eyes narrow.

"Of-course, Haru. I wish for nothing more."

"Good. That's what it thought. Run along now." I gave a low, rather elegant curtsy that I did not reserve for her, before departing from the room. "_Takeshi, was she mocking me?"_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>"Cinderella, you missed a spot."<p>

"Perhaps you would like to help, my sister?" Aimiko curled her lip in disgust at me on my hands and knees scrubbing harshly at the floor. She let her stupid mutt into the house again. Covered in mud.

"That's your job, not mine, _kitchen maid_."

Calm. I am calm. I will not hurt her or say anything in retaliation. That would not be right.

"Well? Go on then, clean it up." She pointed to toe of her silk heel at a spot of mud. "Would you like me to tell Mother that you are defying the orders of your mistress? She will be very unhappy."

"Aimiko, could you please help me?" the frantic wail of Emiko's echoed down from the girl's room. Aimiko let out a breath, brushing the hair away from her face as she _floated _up the stairs.

Yep. She's a regular duck right there, what with all this floating going on.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the 'spot' as there was none.

"When I leave this place, I will be skipping and dancing for joy…"

* * *

><p>It was almost two weeks later when Aimiko came shrieking down the stairs frantically crying for her mother. This, should be interesting.<p>

"Oh, MOTHER, I just _don't_ have a suitable dress for Hayato! He'll be so disappointed in these rags!" I looked down at myself, then back up at her, face blank. "He'll be here in but hours and I couldn't _possibly_ show myself to him in this state! It would be a disgrace!" Pity. Why don't you just stab me in the heart and call me Juliet already?

"Why, Aimiko, my darling! Just wear one of the dresses we bought for the ball!" They had bought four for her and two for Emiko. I haven't gotten a new dress since the hand me down Tsuna found for me earlier this year. It came from one of the nice ladies in town.

It already was just like the other two threadbare ones I have.

"Well, I _suppose_ I could do that… Oh, but Mother!"

"Just wear the crimson one, my daughter. Our country's royal color is red after all." Haru stated calmly, patting her cheek.

"Well, alright, Mother…"

* * *

><p>Hayato was extremely bored and rather annoyed. Two weeks and all he had found was at-least fifty young women(and some of their mothers) throwing themselves at him, declaring their love for him.<p>

His crown, more like it.

They(they being he, Romario, and two of the palace guards) were nearing one of the further estates, the Baron and Baroness Yamamoto's. Romario had told him they had at-least two daughters, but not much else was really known. He was a Baron and didn't attend many social events. "Romario, remind me again; how many more estates are after Baron Yamamoto's?"

"At-least eight more, Your Highness."

"I see."

He was in no way regretting this decision, but he just wished she would have at-least told him her full name. It would be much easier to track her down then. He had no idea 'Aimiko' was such a popular name. Apparently every mother wished their daughter to be extremely beautiful and thought naming her as such would make it so.

"Your Highness, we are here." The Prince looked up at the charming estate situated near the top of the hill. He noted the quaint little cemetery to his right, glancing at the casual looking guard watching as they approached. The guard took his hat off with a flourish, bowing low to the Prince.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty," Haru bowed her head at the royal standing on the small porch of their estate. "What an honor to have you in our presence."<p>

"Baroness. Ladies." He gave the two ladies behind her a nod. He glimpsed the passing of a third, her dress dirty and patched, face hidden by a stack of towels. "Baron." The man gave a bow. He noted the eldest of the girls was rather beautiful, but he knew she was no match to the one that had gotten away. He shifted, motioning Romario forward. "Shall we begin?"

He knew neither of these girls was the one.

"Of-course, Your Majesty." A chair was brought for the girls, Romario taking the offered slipper from the guard. The younger of the girls seated herself quietly, slipping one shoe off. Romario slid it onto her foot and a rather startling thing occurred.

No, it didn't fit, but that wasn't a surprise.

The startling thing was the few doves gathered outside the window began tapping furiously at the glass. The younger looked up at them, eyes confused as the shoe fell from her foot.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it's too big for you." She gave a small curtsy as she slipped into her shoe, moving away from the chair. "Young Lady?" The elder, more beautiful, stepped forward in a crimson flourish of material. "Please, be seated." And so she did, lifting her skirts slightly and slipping out of the heels she was wearing. Romario slid the golden shoe onto her foot and as he did so, the doves began tapping furiously, some even outraged enough to flap their wings. Hayato was gazing at them form the corner of his eye. "Miss, it's too big for you as well." A huff on her part and she rose, curtsying low.

Hayato looked to the Baron who was gazing boredly at the wall. "Sir, you have… no other daughters?"

"We've only a dirty little kitchen maid, but I can assure you, she's not the one you're looking for." The elder sniffed, gaze averted and currently shooting daggers at the birds.

"Bring her to me."

"What? B-but, Your High-"

"Bring her to me." He watched as the Baron himself left the room, making out his voice and the lady's. He couldn't decipher the words though. The Baron appeared shortly after, a smile on his face.

"She's making herself more presentable. She will only take but a few minutes. If you could perhaps await her arrival?"

"Of-course."

And so, almost ten minutes later, a soft padding was heard and Hayato raised his eyes from the outside world to the archway leading into another room of the Yamamoto's home. The lady was dressed in dark blue, the dress considerably better than the one she wore prior, but it was nothing compared to those of the other girl's. Suitable though. She curtsied, eyes hidden and dark hair pulled back at the nape of her neck by a simple pin. "Your Highness."

Her voice… "Please, sit." He indicated towards the chair and she straightened slowly, opening her eyes. She…

"Of-course." She crossed the floor and he noted, with a rather amused smile, she was barefoot. She paused right before the chair, a rather conflicted look on her face. Romario looked up at her from his kneeled position on the floor.

"Miss? If you don't mind, could you please sit?" Hayato looked at her, then to his father's advisor, who raised his shoulders lightly.

"Yes…" She looked over at the Baron, who gave a small smile.

"Miyoko," He started gently, "my daughter, will you try on the slipped for the Prince?"

"Of-course, Papa." And she sat down abruptly, ducking her face away from Hayato's gaze. The Prince looked over at the Baron, eyes narrowed.

"What? Sir, you mean to tell me-"

"It fits." Hayato shifted his gaze quickly from father to daughter. Romario leaned back, holding up the lady's foot gently to show all. "It fits perfectly."

"You… that… can't be…" Hayato was still somewhat confused when Emiko stepped forward, pulling the single pin from her sister's hair, letting the dark waves tumble down, draping over her shoulders and framing her face.

"Miyoko, you should let your hair down more. You're much prettier." She stated quietly, stepping back next to her stepfather and away from the glaring eyes of her twin sister. Miyoko looked up at Hayato and he saw her for who she truly was.

A slow smile as he moved the few steps forward, dropping to one knee and holding her hand, looking up into her eyes. "'Aimiko', eh?" The real Aimiko bristled at the 'misuse' of her name. "You can't run away now, Miyoko."

"Whoever said I would? You did find me after-all."

"Marry me."

- (a Pause that really isn't a Pause, but more like the switching between the fairytale and the Sawada living room. So, you could say it's a change of scenery) -

"I forbid it."

"NANA~!"

Nana's eyes went wide and sparkly and she rushed at her husband, hugging him tightly. "Iemitsu! You didn't tell me you were coming to visit!" she cried.

"D-dad?" Tsuna stared at his father still in his orange jumpsuit, the yellow hard hat situated on his head. He noted the pale man in a wheelchair glaring at his friend. "E-eh? Y-yoshioka-san?"

"Oi, silver-brat. My baby sister isn't up for grabs yet. Back off."

"Yuusuke!" And Miyoko was kneeling before his wheelchair, holding his hands tightly in her own, tears filling her eyes. "You shouldn't be out! You just woke up not all that long ago! You should be resting!"

"And leave you out here all alone with men like _him?_" he jerked his head toward Gokudera, who was glaring but couldn't do anything more than that at this point(the man _was_ injured). "Not a chance."

"Don't be that way. Hayato is very nice! Besides, I've known him for awhile now and we're friends."

"Yoko! Finish the play!" A rather irate Lambo stood on the couch, glaring at the brunette. "Finish the story! Lambo-san wants to see the end of the play!" The cow child looked upset. Beside him, Fuuta and I-Pin nodded in agreement. "Finish the play!"

"Oi. Miyoko. The kid's want us to finish." Miyoko grinned at her brother, releasing his hands.

"Then we'll have to finish it, eh, Prince Charming?" Tsuna hid his eyes, as did Kyoko and Haru, as their resident bomber took her hand, pulling her closer and kissing her square on the mouth.

"O-OI! THAT'S MY SISTER! DON'T YOU KISS HER LIKE THAT!"

"Ah, calm down, Yoshioka! They're just acting!" Yamamoto patted his elder's shoulder comfortingly. "Actually, They're pretty good actors! They should make a career out of it!" He laughed and Yuusuke wished with all his might that he hadn't been temporarily paralyzed, otherwise he'd give that silver-brat what he had coming to him.

* * *

><p>Aimi and Emi looked at me. I was in the doorway of the house with Yuusuke, still in his wheelchair, to see them and Auntie off. I had since gotten more red contacts, but I didn't get another wig. I guess I actually like my brown hair more than the synthetic electric green. "Well. I guess this is goodbye."<p>

"Thank the Lord." Aimi stated, picking up her suitcase and striding down the stone walkway. Emi smiled at me.

"It was fun, Miyoko-chan. I hope we visit again soon. We don't see you often enough." She took her hands in mine. "And don't worry about Aimi. She's just mad that Gokudera-kun likes you better."

"Well, she can have him. I don't want that brat around here." Yuusuke stated, glaring up at me. We ignored him.

"So, don't worry, okay? She was a little upset at first, but she told me she's really happy for the two of you. She wants to find someone like Gokudera-kun, for herself. Take care, Miyoko-chan, Yuu-kun." She smiled at my brother before picking up her own suitcase and skipping down the path. Auntie looked at us from her place next to their car, her stuff already packed. I smiled a bit.

"Good-bye, Auntie." Emi and Aimi closed their doors behind them. Auntie was silent for another moment longer.

"Miyoko, Yuusuke. Your parents raised you well. It's a pity that they're not around to see that. If you ever need us, just… just call." And she got into the car, closing the door and hitting the gas before either of us could answer. Silence ensued as their car disappeared from sight and sound.

"…that's the nicest thing she's ever said to me." Yuusuke breathed, eyes lifted to the sky. "She never liked Dad, you know?"

"I know. She thought he wasn't a good man and thought Mom was so stupid for marrying him." A light chuckle and he pushed back on the wheels, moving back into the house. "Hey, Yuusuke?"

"What?"

"Gokudera's a lot like Dad you know."

"Nope. Completely different." I leaned against the door frame, watching as he moved towards the kitchen where there was food waiting for him.

"Is that right? How so?"

"For starters, he's a creep. Always popping up from out of nowhere and from the shadows." I rolled my eyes. My brother. So overdramatic.

"He's right, you know."

"KYYYAAAAAH!" I jumped away from the body behind me, collapsing to my knees and looking up at said person, a hand to my chest.

"_Told you."_ Yuusuke stated from the kitchen. Gokudera crouched down to my height, the stupid grin that said he was amused spread across his lips. "_And another thing; what's with his hair?"_ Gokudera bristled at that, but I tackled him before he could go after my already wheelchair bound brother. "_And that attitude. Anger issues perhaps?_"

"Yuusuke, that's enough~" I sang, covering Gokudera's mouth with my hand.

"No, it's not. That, and Dad started dating Mom _after_ they were legal and – what're you doing?" I smiled up at my brother, still seated on my bestest friend in the world, my hand over his mouth.

"Me? Why, nothing." He looked down at me before letting out a huff of a breath.

"Whatever. Don't do anything stupid."

"Like what, oh-genius-brother?" I smiled up at him, releasing Gokudera and sitting down on the hardwood floor beside him.

"You know what I mean. And silver-brat. I'm watching you."

And he rolled off into the living room.

I heard the TV shortly after and looked over at Gokudera. "Hey, Hayato?"

"What?"

"Are we dating?"

"Of-course we are. Baka."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>Wahahahahahaha~! And so this ends. See? Chapter <em>and<em> Intermission. I think.

Anyway, next chapter will be a bit of an intro and then we'll go into the story, kay? The poll is still up and will be until I post the next chapter, in which the story will be revealed, okay~? Awesome~!


	18. The Little Mermaid: Act 4, Scene 1

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me and I do not claim it does.

* * *

><p>The Vongola Decimo, better known to his friends as Tsuna and 'No-Good Tsuna' to his tutor, stood outside in the night air, jacket pulled close around him, collar pulled up against the wind. He had managed to leave the base with no problems and had already contacted his guardians and stated that he was simply going for a walk and yes, he had his gloves with him. They were somewhat protective of him, but they had gotten better over the years.<p>

He gazed at the poster on the building's outer wall before him silently.

And then he smiled, digging his hands deeper into his pockets and tucking his head against the cold, making his way down the street and towards where he knew Yamamoto and Gokudera were awaiting his return patiently.

* * *

><p>Gokudera leaned against the wall outside of the theater, hand cupped around the butt of the cigarette, hand steady as he flicked out the lighter. A breath in and he exhaled, closing his eyes.<p>

He had to wonder about his Boss's decision to go to a play of all things, but, who was he to question him? Ten years had changed them all and he knew there must be a good reason.

Or the Decimo just missed the old days after school. He had been watching the old videos Reborn had made of those times lately, a rather content smile embracing his features as he watched their antics. Gokudera had stopped in once and saw that his Boss, Ryohei, and Yamamoto were all seated with popcorn, watching the first play they ever did.

He had seen her face and politely left, making an excuse about paperwork.

They all knew he hated paperwork, but they understood his pain.

"Gokudera, the play's gonna start soon." A hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the taller man. Ten years had just made him taller. Brown eyes gazed down at him with an expression he didn't particularly care for. He shrugged off the hand, dropping the cigarette to the ground and digging the toe of his shoe into the concrete.

"Fine." A slight smile on Yamamoto's lips as he turned and led the way to the box seats that had been specially reserved for them, the Vongola Decimo's Immediate Family.

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat in-between Haru and Chrome, the Mist Illusionist managing to make it on time. She was going over the play's booklet with her friends, commenting over the many ads. She had glanced over the cast pictures and one name had seemed familiar. She flipped backwards in the book, Haru and Chrome gazing at her curiously. "Kyoko-chan?"<p>

"I thought I saw someone I knew…" She looked at the name.

Minako Yokoyama.

"Oh… I guess my eyes were playing a trick on me!" she gave a light laugh and Haru smiled. Chrome looked at the faces and thought she recognized one, but figured the actress was just popular and she had seen her on the tv before. "Now, where are Tsu-kun and the others? They should be here by now, the play will start soon!" A light touch on her shoulder and she titled her head back, looking up at the face of her friend. "Ah, there you are! Hana! I didn't think you would make it! I'm so glad!" She saw her brother still near the arch of their box, tugging uncomfortably at his collar. "And you found Onii-san!" Hana stepped down to their row, sitting beside Haru and smiling at Chrome in greeting.

"Yes. Your brother is terrible at directions, Kyoko."

"I know." Ryohei moved forward, sitting in the row behind them, sitting directly behind Hana. "Onii-san, did you see Tsu-kun and the others on your way in?" Steps and she turned in her seat, face brightening. "Tsu-kun!" Tsuna smiled lightly, seating himself directly behind her with Yamamoto to his left and Ryohei on Yamamoto's left. Gokudera sat next to his Boss, on his right side, with Fuuta next to him on his right. Lambo pouted and sat beside Ryohei. I-Pin sat on the other side of Chrome, on the whole other side of the box.

"Lambo, don't pout." Bianchi tapped his head as she passed him, sitting beside Hana. "And besides. I thought you liked me."

"I do, Bianchi-chan…" She smiled a little smile to herself.

"Ah, but you like I-Pin better, hmm?"

"I never said that!" Color flooded to the teen's cheeks as the Chinese girl of whom they spoke blinked at them in confusion. Haru turned, 'SHHhh'ing the boy. He pouted once more, slumping down in his seat.

The lights darkened as voices slowly fell silent. The curtain pulled apart and the play began.

* * *

><p><em>Love does not envy, Love is not easily angered, Love keeps no record of wrongs… <em>

_**The Little Mermaid: Act 4, Scene 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there lived an underwater kingdom ruled by the Sea King. He had six daughters, the youngest of which longed so greatly for the world above. When it was finally her turn to travel up, a great storm hit the upper world and the little mermaid saves the Prince from drowning, carrying him to shore. And so, our story begins…<em>

* * *

><p>I sat against the great rocks, as close to the shore as I dared go. There had been people about high on the cliffs and I feared if I travelled too near, they would see me. And that would not be good.<p>

The Prince was just simply lying there, but as much as I wished to help further…

"Hello? Sir, are you alright?" I ducked further behind the rocks, peeking out slowly to see one of the temple girls moving down the sandy shore. She drew nearer to the Prince, dropping down to the sand to shake him. "Sir, please wake up!" I smiled, sliding into the water when I saw him cough, sitting up slowly.

Everything fell silent around me as I moved swiftly through the water. He would be okay, but he would never know who truly saved him… Well, at-least he is alive. I suppose that is all I can ask for.

"Sister, you were gone for so long, we grew worried." The water around me shifted as I drew nearer to our coral home, my sisters spotting me from their vigil atop the reef. They were beautiful, especially with their long hair. Johanna, my eldest sister, was the oldest at the age of 20. She had long sky blue hair and eyes to match. My second eldest, Kamilla, had hair like the bright orange coral, her eyes a seaweed green. She is 19. My third sister at 18, Lene, had hair like Kamilla's eyes, a seaweed green. Lene's eyes, though, were sky blue like Johanna's. The fourth eldest, Mari, is 17 with pale pink hair and sky blue eyes as well. And the sister closest in age to me is Sonja, hair as black as the night sky with green eyes. She is a year older than I, 16.

"Veronika!"

"I'm sorry. There was a storm." They surrounded me, eyes concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"You aren't hurt are you?"

I waved them off, swimming towards our home. "I'm fine. Really. I wasn't hurt." Sighs of relief as they followed after me.

* * *

><p>"Grandmama?" My grandmother was older, much older than others I knew. Papa said her hair used to be a beautiful light, shimmering and glowing, but time had faded it to white. Like the dead coral on the outskirts of the reef. "Can humans live forever if they don't drown?" Grandmama smiled at me, reaching a hand out for my own.<p>

"No, my child. Humans live much shorter than we. Merfolk have 300 years while humans have much shorter than that. But, though," I sat next to her on her bed. "when humans die, their Eternal Soul lives on in Heaven. Merfolk simply turn to sea foam and cease to exist. So, in a way, they live forever."

"Oh… I see."

"I never did ask you, my child; how was your trip up to the surface?"

"A storm hit, but I am unharmed. That's all that happened."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Days passed by and I couldn't get Grandmama's words from my head. And the Prince's face. How does it feel to walk on that solid ground? To not breathe in the water like us? Even still, what is Heaven like? Why do we not have souls? Why do we simply cease to exist?<p>

Perhaps…

No. I couldn't. That is forbidden.

But…

No. Father has forbidden it. I cannot disobey his wishes.

But I am curious… And I would only ask of her questions… Would it be all that bad? A few questions answered, and I would leave, never to return to there again.

But what if Father found out?

How would he find out? She would not talk to him. It is decided then.

I will go to the Sea Witch and ask her my questions.

* * *

><p>Darkness shrouded the outskirts of the reef and I swam quicker, not wanting to be here longer. Was this such a good idea after-all? I have heard stories of her, of her potions and deals. But… She would be able to answer all my questions… "Hello?"<p>

"_You who seek knowledge, come closer._" I shivered, moving towards a lighted place within the darkness. A figure moved slowly around the edge of the light. "_An honor, Princess. Please, come close._" I moved into the light, wary of the darkness. Red eyes gazed at me before she too joined me in the light. She was beautiful, that I could not deny, but there was something dark about her. "Princess, you seek answers to your questions. Allow me to help you." She reached a hand forward, a small vial in her palm. "This, can help you to answer all your questions."

"I cannot make a deal with you." She smiled, her sharpened teeth glinting.

"But, it is what you truly desire. You wish to be human. Like your Prince." I shifted back, away from her. "I only ask for one thing in return for helping you achieve your dreams of love and an eternal soul."

"H-how did you-"

"I know a great many things, Princess." She held the vial out towards me. "I will trade with you. A potion to make you human, for your tongue. A small price to pay, I promise you."

"M-my tongue?"

"For your voice is the most beautiful in all the world, above and below the water. In exchange though, you will gain legs and be able to dance like no human has ever before." I slowly reached my hand out, taking the smooth glass in my hand. "A word of warning though, Princess. Once drank, you will never be able to return to the sea." I gazed down at the pale blue liquid contained within the bottle.

"Never…?"

"Never." I looked away from the bottle.

"I will give up my family and friends for human legs?"

"And love, Princess. The greatest force in all the world." I looked back at her. "But I understand if you feel it is too much. Perhaps in a few years you will come see me again. But I can make no promises that your Prince will remain unmarried within that time. Choose wisely, Princess." She seemed sincerely concerned for my best interest, but could I do this to my sisters? My father?

"Will you tell them… I love them?" She inclined her head slowly.

"Of-course, Princess." She opened her eyes, the red irises gazing at me steadily. "You will feel intense pain, like a sword is being passed through you, but, in the end, you will have legs. Another drawback, however, is it will constantly feel as though you are walking on swords, so much so that you will bleed. Princess, you will only receive a soul if you find true love's kiss and if the Prince marries you, for a part of his soul will flow into you. If, however, you do not…" she shook her head sadly. "The dawn of the first day he is married to another will result in your death and you will turn to sea foam. Do you understand?"

"Sacrifices have to be made for love." She smiled and I downed the bottle.

* * *

><p>I gazed up at the blue of the sky, reminding me so much of my sister's eyes. I wiggled my toes before me, but did not try to stand. I had already tried that and pain had shot through my legs. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out an inaudible breath. "Miss?" I started, looking over at the steps leading up to the town from the beach. The Prince…<p>

He smiled at me, moving down the stairs. "Are you alright?" I pressed a hand against my throat, smiling back. "Miss? Are you sick?" I shook my head. If only I could speak to him… Understanding passed through his eyes. "Oh. I see. Miss, is your home within the village?" Again, I shook my head. "You are not from around here then, are you?" I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Well. Then I insist you stay with me. as my guest. We've plenty of rooms. It is no trouble." I smiled so very brightly at him, rising slowly and walking just as slow towards him. Pain shot up with every one of my steps, but I could endure it.

I would endure it. For him.

* * *

><p>"You <em>will<em> marry!" The King stated sharply, gazing down at his son. The Prince, Raul, looked away, letting out a breath. "The next kingdom over has a Princess. You will marry her. Now, leave me." His father dismissed him with a wave of the hand and Paul strode through the doors, hands clenched into fists at his side. I kept step with him as he moved quickly. I hid the pain behind a soft smile.

"He thinks he can simply _order_ me to love someone! Ludicrous! Vita, this may sound outlandish-" They'd taken to calling me Vita, for I was full of life. I danced every moment I could, for it made Raul happy. He liked my dancing and had thus named me Vita for the life which I poured into every step. "-but I will only marry the temple girl who saved my life. Sadly, though, they have taken oath. Is that so ridiculous? To be in-love with her?" I shook my head, feeling my smile starting to slip. He stopped in the hall and I silently thanked him for that. "You're so kind, Vita. You listen without becoming annoyed at my foolishness. Really, I must thank you for that. You have my sincerest gratitude."

I had no problem smiling now.

* * *

><p>Trumpets blared, signaling that the Royal Princess, Raul's apparent fiancée, had arrived. And when she stepped through that door… when I saw her, when <em>Raul<em> saw her… I could have cried.

"You… You're the one who saved me. You're the girl from the temple!" The Princess curtsied, a soft smile gracing her features. He stepped forward, taking her hands in his. "You are the only one I will marry." My body grew cold, but I refused to let my pain show. "You are the only one I love." I felt the constricting feeling in my chest and I took a short breath, stepping away from the couple. "The wedding will take place as soon as possible. Is that all right with you, my love?" I turned my face away from them.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Tears dripped down onto the sandy beach as the waves lapped gently against the shore. Turns out, when he said as soon as possible, he meant in two days hence.<p>

As such, the Prince is now married. My only chance, my only love… Gone. Forever.

I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes, the sobs racking my chest, but remaining unheard, silent within my throat.

How I wished to return to the sea, to my family! To see my sisters and my father! But, a deal is a deal and I can never return, never see them again. To die at dawn without seeing them again, without speaking to them once more… How could I have been so stupid as to give up my life so carelessly?

…

But I did it all for love… Should it not have worked out then? Everything I have done was out of love for the Prince, for Raul… Were all my efforts in vain then?

"Veronika, our beautiful sister!" I looked up, the tears making my vision blurred. "Veronika!" Five figures, the hair cut short, above their shoulders. "Our sister, come to the sea with us! We too have made a deal with the witch! You can come home!" Something cold brushed against my feet and I looked down at the steel dagger resting innocently there. I looked up in horror at my sisters, their once beautiful long hair no more. They were smiling at me.

Johanna moved forward closer toward me. "My little sister, for you to return to the sea, you must kill the Prince who has broken your heart. Let his blood drop to your feet and all your suffering will end; you will become what you truly are once again. Sister, come back to us." I stared at her. "Sister, come back to those who truly love you." I looked down at the steel below me.

* * *

><p>I stood above them, the dagger limp in my hand.<p>

Could I… really do it? Take a life?

The darkened sky was slowly beginning to light and I looked out at the water through beyond the balcony only feet away from me. I smiled at the figures of my sisters awaiting me out there. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, I could see it from behind the edge of the sea.

I dropped the dagger, letting it clatter to the ground before their bed, the sound stirring him from his sleep.

As he looked up at me, sleep clouding his eyes, I stepped away, the sun continuing to rise.

I moved out onto the balcony as he sat up, shaking the dreams from his head. "Vita? What're you doing here?" He yawned.

I threw myself from the balcony, diving into the water below, feeling the familiar and comforting shifts and currents for only but a brief moment as I heard my sister's wail and Raul's voice yelling my name.

* * *

><p>There was thunderous applause as the curtains closed. Everyone rose to their feet, clapping as the curtains slowly opened and all the actors and actresses stood in a line, hands gripped together and faces bright with smiles. Tsuna smiled as he too was on his feet, eyes focused on one person in particular.<p>

The lead character. The actress who had played the Little Mermaid Veronika. The woman with long brown hair pulled back by a simple headband of pearls. Her color throughout had been yellow, be it the ball gown she wore while on land, or the bikini top when she was in her 'mermaid form'.

She was the reason he was here. She was the only reason.

He had a feeling his friends would be extremely grateful when they were introduced to Minako Yokoyama.

* * *

><p>And so, the next chapter shall be the last chapter.<p>

Ahh, how time just flies~

It feels like I just started this series and now, all of a sudden, its ending. It's had a good run and I'm extremely proud of this series. This chapter in particular ended up much better than I expected. Even though I did kinda rush through it. But, I didn't wanna have a 4 chapter segment once again. I told myself this final story would just simply be one chapter. That's it.

So, I guess I kept that~

I am extremely grateful to all who have read this, favorite it, and reviewed. It means so much to me.

Until the next chapter, my friends, bon voyage~


	19. Epilogue

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

I just really want to thank everyone whose read this story and reviewed and put it on their favorites. It wouldn't be nearly as amazing without you guys, that's all I can say.

* * *

><p>"-the show, there are three offers for a movie role, two of which being main characters and one being the title character, offers for two other plays, one for a musical, there's an offer for your own record deal after that guy heard your voice and recorded it, sending it to his Boss, and then we can't forget-"<p>

"Stop. Just, stop." Tsuna could hear the voices from down the hall and he wasn't all that surprised. The door was standing wide open.

He had managed to gain a meeting with Minako and her manager, using his charming good looks and persuasive skills on the owner of the theater house.

Kyoko held onto his hand, her eyes curious as she looked around the backstage hallway. "Tsu-kun, where're we going?"

"You'll see." He stepped into the door frame, releasing her hand from his and knocking lightly against the wall. "Minako-chan?" The woman looked up from the man before her, squinting a bit.

"Hai? Yuu, where're my glasses?" He handed her oversized glasses dating back to the 80's(easily) and slipped them on, blinking widely at the group at the door of the room the theater owner had so generously granted her. "Ah! Tsuna! I was wondering when you'd show up!" She rose, walking towards him and giving him a tight hug. He returned the greeting and Kyoko stiffened a little at that. "When I called and you said you'd see about coming, I was a little worried I wouldn't see you! And now here you are! Oh? Heh, I guess I understand why you talked to Yuu about so many tickets now. What, you bring your whole street?"

"Perhaps." He smiled and Kyoko's chest tightened a bit. "Minako, you remember my friends, don't you?" He stepped aside, allowing them to enter, waving a hand at the group. She smiled while Gokudera and Takeshi noted the man, Yuu, frowned.

"Sure. How could I forget? Yuu, don't frown. You'll scare them off." She chided lightly. Yuu raised his chin a bit, crossing his arms and looking down on the form of Tsuna's friends.

"I never thought I'd have to see them again."

"Don't glare. So, how have you guys been? I know it's been awhile, but, we're still friends, right?" Kyoko shifted a bit closer to Haru.

"I'm sorry, do we know you? I don't think we've ever been introduced, Yokoyama-chan." She stated calmly. The woman blinked from behind the large frames.

"Eh? Oh, I guess it's the glasses." She removed them, laughing a bit. "Jeez, blind as a bat… I really need to get more contacts." She smiled once more.

But it fell at the blank looks she was receiving. "You guys… really don't…" She glanced to Tsuna, who had an amused smile on his face. "You. You evil little… Gyaaah! You didn't tell them! How could you, Tsuna?" She took a threatening step towards him and he held up his hands lightly.

"I wanted to see their reactions."

"You!" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring. "So that's why you didn't want me to contact anyone. You evil little bugger. I should hit you."

"But you won't." She rolled her eyes. "Kyoko-chan, everyone, allow me to introduce you to my dear friend, Minako Yokoyama." The lady bowed her head lightly, eyes closing.

"Of-course, you all know me by another name. A much more common name. My family name." She grinned, eyes opening, and Gokudera gazed at her with his eyes narrowed lightly. She acted like someone he knew long ago, but it wasn't possible that she was that same person. That person had left over ten years ago and they hadn't heard from her since.

She raised her left hand, showing them the back of her hand and the dark ring that rested on her ring finger. "Bet you thought I forgot, eh, Hayato?"

"Idiot silver-brat, not recognizing my baby sister." Yuu, Yuusuke as his proper name was, glared at the silver haired Storm Guardian. "Disgraceful."

"M-miyoko-chan?" Kyoko and Haru blinked at the woman.

"Yo~ I can't believe Tsuna didn't tell you gu- Gyup!" She fell back as the two rushed at her, hugging her somewhat taller frame tightly and crying over their long-lost friend's return.

* * *

><p>An hour later and they were at the café across from the theater, seated around the little fireplace and taking up all the space, the kids even sitting on the floor to make room. "So, yea. After we moved, I started acting 'cause I missed those days. And Reborn never did send me those tapes." She sipped at her tea, content with the warmth. "Some major talent guy came to one of my shows because his niece was in it and saw me. Immediately fell in-love with me and got me a part in one of the more professional shows. That moved me on to bigger things."<p>

"Wow, Miyoko-chan, that's so cool!" Kyoko was cuddled up next to Tsuna, all forgiven for not telling her Miyoko was back. "Didn't I read somewhere you were dating some major singer?" Miyoko smiled, setting down her cup of tea as Haru and Kyoko talked about the details. She tugged lightly at the hem of her right hand sleeve, pulling it down further on her arm. "Are you still?"

"Ah, no, we broke up awhile ago. Mutual. We don't talk much though. Conflicting schedules and all, you know." They nodded in understanding. Tsuna gazed at her and when she happened to glance over at him, she quickly looked away. "Well, I gotta get going. I have another two shows tomorrow, so, I need to sleep. Maybe I'll drop in some time before I have to set out, yea? We can go shopping or something. I haven't been back here in forever. You'll have to show me around that new mall, okay?" The girls agreed as Miyoko rose, slipping on her coat and picking up her purse. "I'll try to get away from Yuusuke for an afternoon. It'll be like old times. See you~!"

"Bye, Miyoko-chan!" The little bell rang over head as she left, Yuusuke already back at the hotel. Kyoko settled into the couch. "I'm so glad she came back, even if it's only for a little bit." She snuggled a bit closer to Tsuna. "Thank you for bringing us, Tsu-kun."

"Of-course." Haru smiled lightly, but then something occurred to her. She thought for a long moment, trying to make sense of it.

"Kyoko-chan… Did Miyoko-chan seem like she was wearing a lot of make-up?" Kyoko looked over at her brunette friend.

"Make-up, Haru-chan?"

"Like she was trying to cover something up. Like…" She motioned to the section of her face right around her eye. "Actually, it kinda seemed like that one time Ryohei-kun had a black eye and we ran around all over looking for the right foundation! We had to put it on so thick to… cover it… all up… Kyoko-chan, you don't think…" Horror passed through the two girls eyes and they immediately dived for the coffee table, sorting through the many magazines there, looking for one in particular. Tsuna looked over at his Guardians and they all gave subtle nods, indicating that they had in-fact known what he had known all along.

"A-ah! Here, Haru-chan!" Kyoko pulled out a magazine and Haru scooted closer as they flipped through it. "'Popular actress Minako Yokoyama, affectionately known as Mina-chan, and her boyfriend, lead vocalist of the hit band _Beauty & Beast_, recently broke up. Sources and the couple themselves say it was mutual, but pictures from before the break-up show Mina-chan with mysterious bruises on her arms and neck and even a black eye. Perhaps there's more to the story? Neither Mina-chan nor Sho-kun will give us any insight into the break-up, other than 'simply conflicting schedules'." Tears pooled in their eyes and they hurriedly pulled on their coats.

"M-maybe she's still around! What hotel did she say she was staying at? She gave us her number, didn't she?" Haru said quickly, craning her neck out to the street to perhaps see if she could spot Miyoko. Tsuna rose slowly, resting a hand on their shoulders. "T-tsuna-san…"

"We'll talk to her tomorrow. For now, let's go back to the base."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hayato! So nice to see you again!" Red tinged her eyes and he was reminded sharply of their middle school days. He noted the black ring on her finger once more.<p>

"You still wear it."

"Hm? What? Oh, the ring? Well, yea. Of-course. You were my first love, _Prince Charming_." He gazed steadily at her, gaze blank and not letting her see any trace of what was going on in his head. "But, I can't blame you. It was kinda my fault too. I probably could've charged my phone more." A little laugh on her part while she pulled an oversized t-shirt over her tank top. He saw the darkened skin spotting her arms, not covered by the make-up.

"Yoshioka."

"Hm? Just call me Miyoko. Or Mina-chan, like every-"

"These are for you." She _had_ been wondering about the roses in his hands. "From everyone." She took them, breathing in their scent and smiling brightly.

"Arigato, Hayato~!" He looked away, not liking the darkened skin around her eye that had been unveiled from the loss of some of the make-up. "How sweet of you to bring them all the way here. You could have just left them at the front office you know."

"I know." Her face became oddly serious as she set the flowers aside on the table.

"So. How about telling me why you're really here, hmm? Did Tsuna send you to see if I was alright? Make sure nothing happened?"

"I'm not your babysitter." The side of her lip twitched upward. "I came to prove Juudaime's fears true."

"Oh? That someone might really make true on their death threats? Cause I've actually been receiving a fair amount of those lately. I can't imagine why, it might have been that interview I had a few weeks ago…" Gokudera gazed at her silently and she slowly shifted her arms around her back. "Gokudera, don't look at me like that."

"You were abused."

"I trip a lot. You know I'm clumsy." He ran a hand through his hair, closing the door as he stepped further into the room.

* * *

><p>Two hours and four shouting matches later and I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arm around his. He looked away. "Jeez, smile, Hayato." His cheeks were singed a pink the tiniest bit. "You're so cute~"<p>

"Shut up, idiot woman… I'm not cute…"

"Fine. Handsome." He gave out a little 'che' as we stepped through the doors. "You seem kinda upset for someone who just replayed the last scene of Cinderella, Hayato. Having second thoughts already?"

"I'm just trying to think about what your brother and aunt are gonna do to me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll calm them down."

"Mina-chan!" That one yell alerted all the other photographers that 'Mina-chan' was out of the theater. I blinked at them rushing at me, snapping pictures. Gokudera growled and I waved a hand at them.

"No no, sorry! I'm not Mina-chan. I'm her cousin, Ria~!" Sad little sighs. "Oh, but, she _is_ still back in her dressing room. Something about the next job she'll be taking? I dunno…" And they rushed inside, yelling out my stage name. "See? Easy." I grinned up at him. "No problem." I wove my fingers with his as we started off down the street.

* * *

><p>I smiled out at the reporters that had all come for the press conference Yuusuke assembled for me. He didn't quite know what was going on yet, so, I would reveal it to the entire world today. Well. Those who were fans of me anyway.<p>

Regardless, all the reporters were talking at once, many trying to get me to answer. I just kept my smile pasted on while Yuusuke looked at me from the side of the room, his brow furrowed. He was trying to figure out why I wasn't answering any of their questions.

"Mina-chan, is it true you've connected with an old boyfriend over the past week?" That one question caught me and the reporters around him. They all looked at him before turning back to me, shoving their microphones towards me and shouting out questions about if it was true. I glanced over at Yuusuke.

His concern for my not answering question had flown out the window and already he was stalking towards me. "Now, where did you hear that, sir?" I asked pleasantly. All quieted to hear his answer.

"My sources I can't give up, Mina-chan. But he's an extremely reliable source. I'd trust him with my life." I smiled at the man, his sun glasses dark and his suit looking somewhat familiar. It has a sunny day and we were outside. There was no reason to be suspicious.

"Oh? Is that right?" But I was. But, not in the way you think. "Takeshi, why didn't you say you'd be here? I would have spoken with you privately." The man lifted up the darkened lenses, grinning as he propped them on his head. I had noticed the scar on his chin. He probably should have covered it with make-up.

"I thought this would be much more fun. I was right." The reporters around him immediately started yelling out their questions, crowding him. He held up a hand and they fell silent. He stepped through them and they parted like the Red Sea before Moses. "But, my question still remains, Miyoko." His grin wasn't as large as it used to be, more like a smirk really.

Like he already knew the answer.

"If I've connected with an old boyfriend?" I leaned my elbows on the table, grinning as he stepped up to the table, still standing a little taller than me even though the table was situated on a small platform. "Yup. We'll be married in like three months. Don't worry. You're invited." I raised my left hand to show him the black ring that Gokudera had gifted me with all those years ago. Voices screamed at me and I raised a hand up, smiling and standing up. "And, I'm officially retiring from my career as an actress. That's all. Ciao~!" I waved, jumping to the ground and rushing through a side door.

* * *

><p>Four months later and Lambo was sitting in his chair in the corner, yawning as he gazed out at the reception before him. I-Pin and Fuuta, the so-called 'kids' of the party, were all sitting together. "This is boring."<p>

I-Pin looked over at her best friend, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think it's boring. I think it's sweet that Miyoko-chan and Gokudera-kun have found each other after all this time. Don't you think that's sweet, Fuuta-kun?" She looked to her 'older brother'.

"I'm happy for them. Hayato-nii always seemed different after she left. Not as happy." Lambo let out a breath, resting his elbows on the table.

"I'm glad Miyoko-chan's happy, but why'd she have to go and marry that baka?" He muttered. Fuuta smiled at his depressed face and I-Pin shook her head lightly.

As an official part of the wedding, the former Bovino had been forced to wear the proper attire, which consisted of a tuxedo. He had loudly objected to being the ring bearer, but I-Pin had volunteered as flower girl and so he stopped complaining.

Out loud, anyway.

Fuuta was dressed in slacks and a suit and tie. The suit jacket was off right now and he was simply wearing the pale blue dress shirt and black tie. I-Pin wore a blue pale shimmering dress, having taken a few days off for work to attend the wedding. Lambo still didn't like his tuxedo (or the fact that Gokudera was _marrying_ Miyoko) but when I-Pin said he looked handsome in it, he again stopped his complaining. He had received a similar compliment from Miyoko, which _did_ make Gokudera pretty irritated.

Score 1 for Lambo, 0 for Bakadera.

"It's still boring here."

"Well, then let's dance."

"Eh?" Lambo looked up at his Chinese friend, blinking slowly. She held out her hand, smiling. "Dance? Hm. Why not? See you, Fuuta." He rose, taking her hand and leading her out onto the floor. Fuuta waved as they disappeared behind the sea of bodies that consisted of Mafioso and members of Miyoko's surprisingly large family. All of which were invited by her aunt, who planned the wedding.

After objecting to the marriage just like Yuusuke though. _That_ had been a really fun conversation.

"Huh. Now what will I do…?"

* * *

><p>Emi patted her cousin's shoulder as he sat sulking in the corner. "Yuu, you can't do this. Miyoko's happy and we know Gokudera-kun really loves her. Be happy for her. You knew this would happen eventually."<p>

"I will not accept him as my baby sister's husband. I will not accept him as a part of this family. I don't like him either." Emi gazed at him blankly.

"Miyoko told me she's ready for a family and she and Gokudera-kun have talked about it. They're planning on starting as soon as possible." Yuusuke's face darkened and he stiffen abruptly, rising quickly from his chair and stalking over to the happy couple.

"BIG BROTHER DOES NOT APPROVE! MIYOKO, DIVORCE THAT SILVER-BRAT AT ONCE!" Miyoko blinked over at her brother and Gokudera glared. Emi waved lightly and gave a small, apologetic smile towards her cousin. She mouthed 'Sorry' and Miyoko let out a breath, pasting on a smile and standing up to meet her brother halfway, the white wedding gown brushing against the floor.

* * *

><p>"-and I really do love you, and you'll always be my brother. That will never change. Got it?" Yuusuke frowned over at Gokudera. "Hey, that's your brother-in-law now. At-least pretend to be nice. Just for today. I don't want everyone in this family to hate him." A slow grin made its way onto his face. "Or, if you don't want to, I'll officially walk out of your life tonight." The grin fell. "Now, smile." A slightl twitching of his lips. "Yuusuke." A strained smile. "Better. Go dance with someone. Haru maybe." He sent another glare toward my new husband before stalking back towards his corner. I turned, and blinked. "Hayato, what a surprise." I smiled up at him and he took my hand. "Oh? You feel like dancing?"<p>

"Shall we, Cinderella?"

"Of-course, You Majesty."

And of-course we lived happily ever after. I mean, for our story, what other ending could there be? Oh, and just so you know, we were blessed with three children, only one being a girl. They were fond of acting but were too busy playing this fabulous game called The Mafia with us. Turns out my little, fragile baby girl has a strong right hook.


End file.
